World of Brawl
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Tabuu returns and the smashers are gone. So it is up to Master Hand, Crazy Hand and some new smashers to save them from subspace. Will they find them in time? Warning: Character death at the end of the story! But no blood involved. Ch 9: The smashers enter the next world where they must find certain objects for the battle against Tabuu!
1. Chapter 1: When Primids Attack

World of Brawl

Chapter 1- When Enemies Attack

**Guess what? I'm rewriting the first nine chapters of this story! Mostly because they are pretty bland and average. I want my story to be amazing just like Brawl Adventure! (Those of you who haven't read that, I highly recommend it to any SSB fan!) Anyways, I will try to do this while I'm working on other projects.**

**~KF**

* * *

There was a place in the world that has people who came all over it. Some of them are from different planets, some of them rule kingdoms, while others live somewhere else across the world. It was created after 12 people came together and brawl. But then the people doubled in size causing this place to grow larger. Seven years later, more people came to this place causing it to grow even larger. This place has great relaxations, restaurants, malls, and all sorts of places that people might have in mind. They just saved this place from Subspace from a cruel villain known as, Tabuu. The ruler of the Subspace Emissary. He wanted his own land. So he took over the world. Fortunately, those people stopped him from doing so saving the Smash World from danger.

This place was called the Smash Kingdom it is where the smashers can brawl. They wanted to stay in the smash kingdom because everyone had became friends. So, two hands called the Master Hand, and his brother called the Crazy Hand decided to build a home called 'The Smash Mansion' the smashers enjoyed as much as they stayed there. Everyday they stay there, they became more closer to each other. Which is good because they all saved each other from subspace even though they sometimes annoy each other and call each other names. They have been living in the smash mansion for four years now. But during the third year, they all got kidnapped. The smashers thought that they would never see each other again. But then two heroes saved them all from the people that have kidnapped them. After they have been rescued, the smashers decided to continue on with their brawls... well they did do matches. But they started to have fans pick them making the matches more fun. That's why the now have have schedule based on where and when they should brawl. Some of the smashers started to have some crushes for each other. Mario and Peach had a crush on each other, Snake and 'Samus' just started to fall in love with each other. 'Meta Knight' and Jigglypuff started to have a crush for each other after they have been rescued. Ness and Nana started to have a crush on each other because Ness over heard 'Nana' talking to her big brother Popo that she was in love with him. Link and Zelda had fallen in love with each other for a very long time after they had gotten together back in The Subspace Emissary.

But some of the male smashers loved the female smashers both they didn't love them back. Bowser was in love with Peach which is why he kidnaps her all the time. But if people can compare a green shelled, fat, spiked turtle to a princess of a kingdom, they would probably say that it would be a very weird couple. Same with Ganondorf and Zelda. But Ike recently started to fall in love with Samus even though she liked Snake. But she had always thought that Ike was a good looking guy. But when he remember that Samus was with Snake, he heart felt broken and he fainted, Squirtle and Jigglypuff used to be with each other, but then they broke up for some reason. They were both sad that they had left each other. 'Ivysaur' had started to fall in love with Jigglypuff also after 'Squirtle' and Jigglypuff broke up. Lucas noticed that Nana had liked him a little bit. But not enough to make Ness upset. He'd seen to be okay with that situation. That had made Nana sighed in relief. She would die if she had broken with Ness. Same with him.

All of the smashers were of course inside of the Smash Mansion... well,... half of them were. But the other half were on a field near a park playing baseball. Mario had told them to trying it because he remembered Mario Super Sluggers. Besides the Mario characters that were in brawl, the rest of the smashers that were on the field were R.O.B., Toon Link, King Dedede, Ganondorf, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Red, Samus (With her power suit on), and Mr. Game and Watch. Mario and the rest of his series were facing the rest of the smashers that were going to play. They were nervous about this. But they were lucky that they got Mario. He was pacing in front of them with his hands behind his back with a serious look on his face. He had made them stand in a straight line and he made sure that they stood up straight.

"Everyone..." He had spoke with a tough expression on his face. "Today, you will be doing a very important task..."

The little puffball called Kirby was confused. "I have a question." He asked raising his hand causing Mario to turn towards him. "How is baseball an important ta-"

"I will be taking questions after I go over the directions." Mario said interrupting Kirby while glaring at him a little. The hero of Dreamland decided to remain silent after what Mario had just said to him.

"Anyways..." He said sighing in annoyance as he started to pace with his hands behind his back again. "You all are going to play baseball so I can test your skills. You will be facing my team." He said as he pointed to Wario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, R.O.B., and Yoshi. If you FAIL the mission, you will ALL do 50 push-ups. NOW I can take questions..." His eyes sifted to Kirby.

The pink puffball finally had the chance to ask. So he had raised his hand again and asked, "How is baseball an important task?"

The italian red plumber was silent for a moment. Then he replied, "...You'll find out..." He simply replied while nodding his head before crossing his arms. This made the smashers look at each other which confusaed looks.

"Any more questions?" Mario asked, his head turning to see each of the smashers.

King Dedede raised his hand. But only Mr. Game and Watch's hand was seen by Mario, despite the penguin being taller than him. So, he decided to call on him causing the greedy king to groan.

"Why is R.O.B. on your side?" The 2-D smasher asked him in confusion. "I know that you guys have raced with him before, **(1) **but he isn't even from your series."

"Yeah." Toon Link nodded in agreement. "Why does he have to be on your team?"

Mario answered, "Because we need nine players on each side and there are eighteen of us. Eighteen divided by two is what?" He asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"...Nine?"

"Correct."

"Well that's makes sense..." said Toon Link.

King Dedede spoke while raising his hand, "That was the question I was going to ask!"

The red plumber turned to him. "Too bad so sad. At least your question was answered." He then looked away from him. "You can blame Mr. Game and Watch later. But for right now, let's get started.

King Dedede smiled evily to Mr. Game and Watch, causing him to back away nervously. He was going to get his revenge. Then, Lakitu blew the whistle causing everyone the mission to begin.

Mario began to charge up to release a charge pitch. When he did, Red tried to hit the ball with his baseball bat, but he missed... terribly...

"Aww, come on..." Red sighed in annoyance. "How can I possibly missed that?"

"STRIKE 1!" Lakitu shouted at his face, which caused him to fall to the ground. When he got back up, Mario then threw the ball again but this time, the Pokemon Trainer had hit it and he began to run. Donkey Kong, who was at first base was waiting for someone to throw the ball to him so he can get Red out. He then caught it, but Red had already made it. So, he threw it back to Mario.

"Next up, Dedede." He said as the penguin step onto the home plate. Luckily, he had a hammer so he can hit the ball easily. In fact, he was almost as powerful as Bowser. Mario threw the ball as King Dedede hit it as hard as he could.

"FLY BALL!" Lakitu shouted. Everyone looked at the ball that was high in the air.

"Woah..." King Dedede said to himself. The ball then came back down, but then it landed right in Ganondorf's eye.

"MY EYE!" He shouted as he started to run backwards holding his injured eye. Unfortunately, he ran right into Link when the swordsman wasn't paying attention. He was angry at this so he hit Ganondorf with his sword.

"HEY!" Ganondorf removed his head from his eye and glared at Link. "Don't make me!"

"Then, be careful next time and watch where you're going!" Link shouted back at the king, which made him Warlock Punch him.

"GUYS STOP!" Zelda shouted as she started to run to Ganondorf and Link when she was almost there, Donkey Kong pushed her down to the ground.

"You can't stop them." He said.

Zelda raised an eyebrow in confusion at his statement. "...Why?"

"Because, you're just a girl." The ape replied.

This made Zelda cross with him. "Oh yeah?" She said as she started to fight with DK.

Kirby started to run from all of the fighting that was going on right now so he won't get involved in it. But then he noticed a flying Bowser headed straight for him. He had must been in a fight with King Dedede because he was angry that the ball landed in Ganondorf's eye. He quickly moved out the way, causing the koopa to land straight into the table that was behind Kirby. It started to fly into the sky, and head straight for Peach who wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was just watching everything that was happening.

"Peach, look out!" Toon Link shouted as he quickly pushed Peach out the way. That made the table landed right on the little swordsman knocking him unconscious.

Mario slapped his forehead sighing in annoyance. "I just knew this was going to happen..."

* * *

"Everyone,... you all failed the mission..." Mario said with his hands behind his back pacing around again. Everyone was in a line again but this time with the Mario characters. The italian red plumber spoke, "Let's hope that the next group will do better than you."

"It was King Dedede's fault." blamed Bowser pointing, to the greedy king. This made him get angry. The Koopa King crossed his arms. "If you didn't hit that baseball so high, this would never happen."

This made King Dedede raise an eyebrow at Bowser. "How am I suppose to know not to hit the ball so high?"

This made everyone look at him in confusion.

"...What? I mean sometimes you would get a home run if you hit it high enough. Ganondorf was so stupid enough to not move out the way, which caused this whole incident to happen." He explained.

"...He does have a point..." Mario admitted. He then did a hand signal, motioning his friends to follow him. "Let's go." He said walking off as everyone else followed him. Zelda then stopped for a second and said, "How? We can't go back the way we came."

Everyone turned to her and stopped walking also.

"...True." Mario said resting his chin between his index finger and his thumb. They had to take the Falcon Flyer to their destination. Mario tried to tell Captain Falcon to wait until they were done, but he didn't listen.

"So what should we do?" Kirby asked, looking at everyone.

"...I'll call a bus to come and pick us up." Mario said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket while dialing a random number.

* * *

Fox and Falco were at the smash mansion where everyone had just left them while Mario and company were playing baseball. This had left them alone. Right after the rest of the smashers had left, theyhad nothing to do.

Falco just stood there looking at the door while saying, "What do you wanna do?"

"...I'm not sure..." Fox said scratching his head thinking what they would do until the rest of the smashers get back from whereever they are. They had never been alone in the smash mansion for quite awhile. They enjoyed being alone. But then they have to think of something that they can both do while the rest of the smashers are gone.

Fox then turned to his friend with his arms crossed. "What do you wanna do?" He asked

Falco just shrugged also with his arms crossed. not knowing what to do. It has been a little boring since they all have defeated Tabuu.

"...You wanna play Command?" asked Fox turning to his blue-feathered friend raising an eyebrow.

The avian bird was silent for a moment and then nodded his head in a yes expression. They both walked to the basement which is somewhere else in the mansion. They didn't know why Ike had placed their DS's down there in the first place. While they were walking Falco asked, "Do you know where Wolf is?"

Fox turned to him and while reaching the basement that had the lights turned off he replied, "He says he will be back in 20 minutes."

"Well I can't wait 'til he gets here." Falco said with a small smile on his face.

"How come?" Fox asked

The bird replied, "Because if he shows up before the other smashers do, that means that only the StarFox characters will be here."

Fox was silent for a moment and then said, "True, you may have a point there."

"Of course I do. I always have a point." Falco said pointing to himself which had made Fox giggle.

Just then a shadow appeared on a wall with a sword that was about to slice Falco.

* * *

On the bus the smashers that were on it were talking about random stuff. They were all lucky that they were the only ones up there because if some of their fans were up there, they would be in big trouble. Espically if the place had fangirls. They were accompanied by Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike. Otherwise known as 'The Three Swordsmen'.

"...I wanna do something..." said a very bored Kirby looking out the window.

King Dedede turned to him who was diagonal from him said, "We just did."

Kirby just stared at him in confusion and said, "What did we do?"

"Failed Mario's mission..." King Dedede answered glaring at Mario while he rolled his eyes.

Mario only did the same as he looked out the window.

"Like I said before Dededumb." recalled Bowser "If you wouldn't have hit the ball so HIGH it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

King Dedede started to get angry again. "Why I outta-... wait..." He then turned to Meta Knight. "Did he just called me DedeDUMB?"

Meta Knight replied by nodding his head in a yes expression which made the greedy king more angry at Ganondorf. "That's it!" He shouted as he held his fist in the air, but Link had stopped him. "Look, I know that you know that he had almost killed me and Zelda in the past. But please. We're on the bus."

"...Then I'll punch you then." The evil greedy king said as he grabbed Link. But Mario stopped him. "Don't punch my friend."

"Want me to punch you?"

"Nope. And don't punch my brother either." The red italian plumber added lifting a finger

King Dedede scrunched up his eyes. "Leave him out of this."

" . . .Make me." Mario said making an evil smile on his face. Then the two, Ganondorf, Kirby, Bowser, Link, and Zelda started to argue with each other while the bus driver rolled his eyes in annoyance. Soon, all of the smashers began to argue. All except Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight who was just watching the whole scene. Marth slapped his forehead while Meta Knight rolled his eyes. Then all three of them realized that they were at the smash mansion. The three then got off the bus ignoring the other smashers. Then the bus driver drove away leaving the other smashers on the bus.

"...They will never learn..." Meta Knight said sighing in annoyance without looking at Morth nor Ike. Then they walked to the front door.

* * *

Just then a shadow figure appeared on the wall that was about to slice Falco. Fox stopped and saw the two shadows. He then turned to Falco with the figure about to slice him in half. "FALCO LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he pulled Falco out of the way while the figure's sword hit the ground missing the bird. Falco turned around and saw the figure. Then turned back to Fox. "Thanks." He said. If it wasn't for him, he would have been killed.

"No problem." Fox said. Both of the StarFox characters then looked at the figure really carefully that was trying to find them through the darkness. "It's a Primid. . ." They both quietly said at the same so the Primid couldn't hear. It had an actual sword this time. "We gotta take this guy out." Fox suggested before they both heard the basement door open revealing a light. Fox and Falco immediately ran towards the door shutting so the Primid couldn't see. The people who were at the door was Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight. Falco open the door slightly allowing the three to go in.

"...What's going on?" Ike asked in confusion whispering.

"There's a primid with an actual sword that tried to kill Falco." Fox explained also whispering.

The swordmens' eyes widen on what Fox had just said to them.

"Can you guys help us take this one out? Yes, primids are really easy but it has an actual sword this time and right now it is looking for us." Falco asked

All three swordsmen nodded their heads and then everyone jumped forward at the primid beating it up.

* * *

Inside an unknown destination in a dark room, a figure was watching the smashers fighting the primid in a crystal ball. The figure whispered, "Such fools... they didn't even realize that we were trying to distract them..." He said. He then turned away from the crystal ball and said, "Everyone..., it's time." A storm of alloys' came out of nowhere and left the room. The figure had an evil smile on his face. "My plan is working perfectly..."

* * *

The rest of the smashers were on their way back to the smash mansion. Somehow, they had all found each other at the same destination.

"Sooooooo where are we going?" asked a confused Olimar.

Snake looked at him. "Where do ya think we're going? To the smash mansion of course!" He said while spreading his arms out walking.

Olimar became even more confused. "Why?"

Sonic then looked at Olimar while walking. "Because. Wolf had got a call from Fox and wants him to be there immediately. He was wondering why. So he decided to bring us just in case." He explained

"Where IS wolf?" Pit asked as everyone looked at him and they all shrugged their shoulders.

"...That's strange." Popo said "If Wolf wanted us to come with him, shouldn't he be here with us right now."

Ness looked at him. "I know right? That makes perfect sense."

"...Duh..."

Ness just glared at him and continued walking. Lucario meanwhile had caught up with them and said, "I just got a call from Mario and the others. They're on their way back as well."

"So,... this means that everyone is going to be there at the same time with the exception of Fox and Falco." Captain Falcon said still walking while not looking at the Aura Pokemon.

Lucas then spoke, "What about Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight? Does anyone know where they are?"

Once again, everyone shrugged their shoulders. Not one of them know where they were. The only people who know were Fox and Falco.

Nana then spoke, "Man. Those three are really starting to hang out with each other now."

"I agree." Jigglypuff said "Ever since Tabuu was defeated, they started to hang out with each other ever since."

"I wonder what they're doing..." Lucas said

Nana spoke again. "I don't know but I whereever they are, they are fine."

"I agree with you." Ness said

* * *

Wolf was walking through a field with one of his closest friends back from his day from StarFox. Her name was Krystal. She spoke, "So Wolf,... where are we going?"

Wolf turned to her. "I just got a call from Fox saying that he and Falco needs me and the other smashers to be there as soon as possible."

"Oh... so, why are we walking?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

". . .You know what, you're right." He said "Why ARE we walking? ...Well,... see ya at the mansion." He then took off.

Krystal just looked at him and then took off running. "Hey, wait for me. I don't even know where the smash mansion is."

"Then follow me." Wolf said while running with Krystal following him while laughing. He had always been this fun when she's around him.

* * *

Fox, Falco, Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight had just finish beating up the Primid. Well,... they could of beaten it if it didn't run away. All 5 smashers were standing there. Fox spoke, "Well, that takes care of that problem."

"Let's get out of here." Falco suggested. Before a crash is heard through the floor right were they're standing. So they quickly jumped out of the way right before they saw many 5 alloys coming out. Ther smashers looked at them in confusion.

". . .What are THEY doing here?" Meta Knight asked while scratching the top of his head.

"I don't know." replied Fox "But they don't look friendly. Come on."

They ran towards the enemies but it turns out that every time they tried to hit them, they became invisible.

"Why can't we hit them at least ONCE?" Ike asked in confusion. But then, the enemies turned invisible again. The 5 smashers then braced themselves. Fox then found himself being carried. "Somebody get me down!" The rest of the smashers leapt into action and pulled Fox out of the invisible enemy's grip on him. Then all of a sudden, itt became even more dark in the basement. Fox and Falco heard a lot of banging sounds once it was so dark. When ALL of the lights came back on, they noticed Marth and Ike on the ground. But they noticed that Meta Knight wasn't there.

Fox spoke, "Guys, where's Meta Knight!" Fox asked shouting.

Marth didn't want to say it but he had to. "Well,... you two won't be so pleased. One of the enemies'... captured him."

Fox and Falco stood there frozen because what they just heard. "Are you serious?" Falco asked gasping.

Ike and Marth both nodded before they heard the rest of the smashers and Krystal running down the stairs. Including Mario and company. The bus driver had just dropped them off because they weren't paying attention the first time. Sonic spoke, "Guys, what happened!"

Marth and Ike who were now standing with Fox and Falco all looked at each other and then back at everyone else. Sonic started to tap his foot in impatience. "I'm waiting..."

"Guys, listen. You won't believe it. Some enemies had captured Meta Knight when there was nothing but darkness."

Everyone just stood there gasping. "Are you serious?" Wolf asked them.

"That's the same question I asked Marth and Ike. Yeah, it's true." Falco said. The smashers plus Krystal then looked at each other.

"We gotta find him." Captain Falcon said as everyone immediately ran out of he mansion to find the star warrior.


	2. Chapter 2: The Villian Is Reaveled

World of Brawl

Chapter 2: The Villian Is Revealed

**Hope you all like the first chap. But this chapter is where the fantasy starts. ...I really don't know why I have changed the title. Maybe just because it sounds better but anyways...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**~KF**

* * *

The smashers were looking outside of the smash mansion trying to find the blue puffball, Meta Knight. They all knew however, they all know he was not outside. But they just wanted to be sure. They had look everywhere but Meta Knight was no where to be found. They'd looked hard as they could but they still had found no luck.

"I knew he was not out here." said Ganondorf looking at the others. Everyone else decided to give up as well. They knew it was not use. The kidnapper and Meta Knight should be gone by now.

"That's a shame..." King Dedede said "Who and why would anyone kidnap Meta Knight?" Some of the other smashers nodded their heads. Why would anyone would capture a swordsman. He hasn't even done anything to them. And if he did, why capture him? The smashers knew that this didn't make any sense at all.

Fox then thought of something. "What I wanna know is why did those enimes attacked us in the first place."

Everyone shrugged. Of course people wouldn't attack each other for no apparent reason. So why did those enemies attack them? Mr. Game and Watch rested his head between his finger and his thumb. "Maybe someone that we all know is the one that's behind all this."

Samus (With her power suit still on) agreed. "You're right about that. But, I'm sure it was not Tabuu because we had all defeated him."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Plus, we destroyed all the other... monsters..." Pikachu pointed out. That's when Lucario walked closer to him.

"You know, if this was a video game, they would be called, 'Boss Fights'."

"...Yeah, that was I was trying to think of."

"It would be cool if this was a video game."

"I know right?"

"Then, we would be so famous."

"We're already famous for beating Tabuu."

"Oh..."

"And Super Smash Bros Brawl is also a game."

"Oh, okay."

"YOU TWO ARE OFF TOPIC!" yelled an annoyed King Dedede swinging his hammer which made the two Pokemon just stood there not wanting to say another word.

"So how are we gonna find Meta Knight?" Red asked turning to Kirby and King Dedede.

Kirby became confused at him. "Why are you asking us?"

Link slapped his forhead. "YOU TWO ARE FROM THE SAME SERIES YA MORONS!"

"Hey! I am not a moron! Kirby is!" shouted King Dedede who was pointing at Kirby which made him angry.

"I am not a moron either!"

Diddy Kong spoke, "But you always suck everything up!"

"Plus, you and King Dedede always have eating contests!" followed Donkey Kong.

Kirby and King Dedede was about to say something. But then Olimar stepped forward. "You two and Yoshi are gluttons after all."

This made the both of them and Yoshi growled. Mario got between them. "Look, now is not the time to make anyone angry for insulting. We need to find Meta Knight, right, NOW!"

"But where should we look?" Popo asked while scratching the top of his head.

"Search anywhere in this kingdom." Pit said spreading his arms out. "He's got to be here somewhere."

"First I want to know who THAT is." Luigi said poiting to Krystal. Everyone then turned towards her. The people that knew her were Fox, Falco, and Wolf. So everyone but them were confused when they saw her. They also wanted to know why was she here.

Fox stepped forward. "That's Krystal. That girl I was telling you about."

"They like each other."

"Oh shut up Falco. Let's just start looking."

Everyone then split up into diffrent directions. Well... they could've splitn up if a 20ft Goomba blocked their path.

"...What,... is,... THAT?" Krystal asked in confusion poiting to the giant goomba.

"That's a goomba." Mario explained "Only it's way taller. They're supposed to be down, here." He then put his hand a little bit below his knees."

The goomba stomped which caused the smashers to feel a rumble. So of them fell to the ground while the others helped them up off the ground.

"Well, what are we suppose to do?" Pikachu asked staring at the goomba.

Ganondorf suggested, "Well, we can't just stand there and do nothing. Let's smash this thing." He then pounded his hand with his fist.

The goomba looked at the smashers while roaring.

**Boss 1: Giant Goomba**

Music: Boss Battle Song 1 (SSBB)

The smashers began fighting. Mario and Luigi used their jumping powers and repeadetly hit the goomba with their fireballs. Then Mario decided to use F.L.U.D.D. Bowser looked at Mario. "How is WATER going to help?" He asked.

Mario looked back at Bowser raising an eyebrow at him. "You already saw me using him against your attacks back on Delfino Plaza."

"But it doesn't work on brawls."

Mario was silent for a moment and then said, "...True."

Bowser shrugged his shoulders and decided to continue on fighting while breathing fire with Charizard. Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Krystal used their blasters. Ganondorf looked at them and crossed his arms. "Blasters aren't enough."

"How come?" Fox asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Ganondorf answered, "Because it barely damages us. You really should find a new special attack."

Falco pushed Fox out of the way causing Fox to step back a little. But he didn't fall. Falco walked up to Ganondorf. "You can't tell us what to do. " He growled crossing his arms.

"Hmm... I can and I command you to FIGHT!" Ganondorf yelled which caused Falco to jump back.

"...OK..." He answered while he continued to fight the Giant Goomba. It tried running. But the smashers are quick enough to dodge it. That's when Samus did a screw attack while Snake used one of his bombs without the goomba looking. Sonic charged up and punched the goomba really hard. Then he springed up and dashed on him in thin air. But the goomba looked like it didn't get hurt. Sonic was confused while he placed his chin between his index finger and his thumb.

_"How can THAT not damage him?..." _He thought to himself watching Squirlte and Ivysaur fight the goomba using their powers. He became even more confused on Squirtle. _"How can water hurt it?..."_

Mario saw the same thing. If Squirtle's water power can hurt the Goomba, why can't F.L.U.D.D. damage it? Mario decided to ignore that for now and continue fighting.

R.O.B. had to used his arms and blaster to attack the goomba while Olimar of course had to use his Pikmin. Captain Falcon did a lot of Falcon Punch attacks. But then he saw Ganondorf using his Warlock Punch. So, he walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Do you HAVE to copy my ability?"

"I have no choice..." Ganondorf answered innocently "What else I can do?"

"..." Captain Falcon decided to let go of Ganondorf's collar and continued to fight. The Ice Climbers, Dedede, and Kirby used their hammers. But Kirby and King Dedede did more attacks than the Ice Climbers. King Dedede did other techniques with his hammer while Kirby did several diffrent kinds of attacks. Toon Link noticed this.

"Dang, Kirby." The young swordsman said "How many attacks do you have?"

The little puffball answered. "I don't know. I don't count my attacks."

"Oh..." Toon Link said as started to fight the Goomba again with his sword. Link started to fight it with his sword too followed by Marth and Ike.

Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "They use swords for everything..."

Ike walked over to him, crossed his arms, and said, "Well, you run too fast."

"How DARE you joke about my speed!" Sonic shouted poiting at Ike's face while Jigglypuff tried to sing the goomba to sleep but then Wario laughed at her.

Pikachu used his lightning powers while Lucario mostly used aura.

"Same with you two." Ike said "All you use is lightning." He pointed at Pikachu. "And all you use is aura." He pointed at Lucario. "Is that ALL you can do?"

Lucario turned around, crossed his arms, smiled, and said, "You always attack with your sword. You always shine everyday."

"...Well..."

"Exactly."

Mr. Game and Watch used all of his powers to fight the giant goomba. That's when Samus blasted her cannon causing the goomba to explode.

Music stops.

**Boss Defeated**

"Well, that's taken care of." Mario said while brushing his hands together.

"But we didn't even get to attack." Jigglypuff said also mentioning Snake and Wario.

"Too bad, so sad." Captain Falcon said "Anyways, while we were battling, Master Hand called the police and their on the search. The police said that we need to stay here."

Falco looked over at him. "But I'll be bored again." He then rolled his eyes. "What am I suppose to do?"

Snake spoke, "At least I get to be with my women." He said getting next to Samus.

Sonic walked away from them and toward the smash mansion. "Let's all get inside before Samus and Snake-"

"Not THAT scenario Sonic!" Luigi shouted at him.

"Well, sorry... (Mumbles) weakling..."

Snake then slapped Sonic at the back of his head. "Don't disrespect Luigi." He then walked to the smash mansion. "Let's go." Everyone started to follow him. Sonic was the last one to walk in. But right when he's about to walk in, somebody grabbed him and pulled him away. He realized he was being kidnapped. He tried to call for help. But he couldn't because the kidnapper had covered his mouth right before he had to chance tosay something. He placed Sonic in the back of a truck and shut the door right before Sonic can run out. He then can feel the truck moving.

_"Aw, dang it..." _Sonic thought to himself. _"First Meta Knight, now me! How am I going to get out of here?"_

Suddenly, his head felt a little funny. So he rubbed it. Then he fell unconscious. There was a sound that sounded like fighting. Then the back truck door open.

"Great." A voice said "So what are we gonna do now?"

"Let's keep in here. He'll wake up later. But, let's take this truck." said another voice. "You know, you didn't have to use Chaos Control."

"But I had to." the first voice spoke again.

"Let's just go."

* * *

An hour later, Sonic found himself in a dark room with a light above him he suddenly became confused. "Huh?" He said as he scratched the top of his head raising an eyebrow at where he was.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. The last thing he remembered was falling unconscious after his head started to feel funny. He wondered what was going on. Just, two familiar people entered the room. Sonic realized who were these people.

"Silver? Shadow?" He said with a confused look on his face. "What happened? And what are you guys doing here?" He asked

The ones called Silver and Shadow looked at each other. Silver spoke without even looking at Shadow. "You should speak first."

Shadow then turned to Silver. "Why do I always have to speak first?"

This time, Silver turned to Shadow. "Because."

"...Because what?" Shadow asked

"Just... because..." Silver answered

Shadow raised his eyebrow while crossing his arms and said, "That is not even a reasonable answer."

"Why?"

"Because, I hate it when people say, 'Just because'."

Silver sighed while rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll speak first..."

Sonic raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms waiting for Silver to speak. "Well?" He started to tap his foot in impatience.

"When you were kidnapped, we tied the kidnapper in ropes and took the car to this place so we can tell you what happened. We made you fell unconscious so you won't attack when you saw us because the kidnapper might hear you... but it was all Shadow's idea..." Silver explained while glaring at Shadow.

"Your plan wouldn't work." Shadow said crossing his arms. "After what had happened last time."

"So?"

This had made Shadow slap his face. He always hate when somebody didn't get the point. It bothered him.

Sonic spoke, "So,... what should we do now?"

"I suggest that we go back to the smash mansion while the police search for Meta Knight."

Sonic's eyes widen. "You already know that Meta Knight's missing?"

"Of course. Because it was the same kidnapper that tried to capture you." Silver said while pointing at his friend.

Sonic was silent for a moment. "Let's go." He said while walking away followed by Silver and Shadow.

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion, Fox and Kirby were in a hallway talking about things.

Kirby spoke, "Sooooooooo, Fox. What's your opinion on Falco?"

Fox explained, "Well, we have known each other for a long time."

"How long?" Kirby asked curiously he really wanted to know about Falco now.

Fox noticed how much Kirby was interested. So he decided to start to speak again. "Well,... we have known each other since we been to that academy. But one day, Falco didn't show for class. Me and my friends didn't know why. Some of them thought he was sick while others thought that he was ditching school."

"What happened?" asked Kirby in excitement wanting to know about what happened with Falco.

"Well, he was ditching school I found that out when he came back the next day. I wondered why he did such a thing. I think it was about his past when he was younger. But then I thought that he got over it. Maybe he'd really thought about that day. I was still confused why he ditched. And I still don't know why..."

". . ." Kirby didn't say anything after that.

Fox spoke again. "But it turns out that we are both on the same team when we became adults. Then my friend Slippy told me that he used to be in a galatic gang."

Kirby's mouth went wide open after what he had just heard from from his friend. He had no idea that Falco did that. So he didn't say anything at that point.

Fox continued to explain. "So, I was shocked after Slippy had said it. He knew I would never forget it. But then he told me that he quitted. I was relieved after he had said that. Also, we always go on missions. Falco always complains when he's bored or that he is not on a mission. But we always have good times with each other on the bright side." He finished

Kirby didn't say anything after a few seconds. He really know Falco now. "Wow... so what about past." He asked.

"He won't say." Fox said. Falco would never tell anyone about of past. Not even his close friends. Fox and Kirby knew that his past was very bad. And they knew how bad did he felt. Kirby noticed that the question was getting to him. So he decided to change the subject.

"...OK,... so what about Wolf?" He asked wanting to know what Wolf's life had been.

"Well, I actually known him longer that I know Falco." Fox answered

Kirby's eyes widen again. "You do?"

Fox nodded in a yes expression as he start to explain again. "Well, we used to be friends when we were very young. I think we were about 11 or 12."

"Middle school huh?" asked Kirby.

His friend nodded in a yes expression again as he continued. "Yeah, so we used to be friends and then we both graduated together. But suddenly one day I called him to see what he was up to."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't answer I called him a few more times and he still didn't pick up. But then Falco called me and said that he was on a mission against us."

"He was?"

"Yeah, but then my I almost passed out when Falco said that he turned evil."

Kirby then gasped after Fox's statement.

"So, ever since then we were always on missions against each other. He then made up a team on his own. He decided to call his team, Star Wolf."

"..."

"Yeah, I know he wasn't the best with names. But one day he realized all the damage that he had done. So he and his team finally decided to quit StarWolf."

"Well, that's a relief." Kirby said with a smile across his face. But then a straight look had appeared on his face again. "So,..."

"So, over all of the tough times my friends had. Falco and Wolf are like brothers to me..."

" . . ." The little puffball was silent once again.

Falco and Wolf had their heads peeked around the corner. They had listened to everything that Fox had said. They both then looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They both never knew that Fox had that kind of relationship towards them. But they felt the same way towards him. Just then Ganondorf came down the hallway.

"Hey guys, have you seen Sonic? I haven't seen him since we fought that goomba."

Falco and Wolf both shrugged their shoulders.

"Nope." Wolf said "We hadn't seen him either."

Falco spoke. "Luigi asked me the same thing."

"I wonder where he is..."

"We'll find out later. Falco, can I speak to you?"

Wolf knew that this was the time to leave. So, he left leaving the avian bird and the evil kng alone. Ganondorf spoke.

"So,... Falco..."

"...Yes?..." Falco asked while raising an eyebrow at Ganondorf.

"I was just wondering..."

"..."

"About your past... what happened?"

After hearing this, Falco grabbed Ganondorf by the collar, threw him on the ground, and planted his foot on his chest. Ganondorf struggled while trying to get free. Falco started pointinng at Ganondorf's face.

"Never, ever, SPEAK, about my past."

"Okay, okay! Fine! Geez! Just... get your foot off me!"

Falco did what he was told and allowed Ganondorf a chance to stand up. Just then, Sonic passed by followed by Shadow and Silver.

"Sonic, you're back." Ganondorf said before he looked at his two friends. "And who are-... that's Shadow and Silver isn't it?"

"Correct." Silver responded

"So,..." Falco said "Where were you and why are they here?"

Sonic answered, "They saved me from being kidnapped.

"WHAT!" Some voices shouted from the hallway. They belong to Fox and Kirby. So they ran towards them.

"You almost got kidnapped!" Fox asked surprised.

"Yeah. It was the same guy that captured Meta Knight. We didn't see him however. Anyways, I-" He was interupted when his cell phone ring. He picked it up. "Hello?... Really?... Right now?... We're on our way." He said as he hung up his cell phone. Everyone else looked at each other.

"Who was that?" asked Wolf as he walked back towards everyone else with Pikachu.

"That was Master Hand." Sonic answered "He wants us to be somewhere... I don't know the name... But I know what it looks like."

Shadow then thought of something. "How are we going to get there? We can't walk and there's way to many people here to fit in my car."

"Easy." Pikachu responded "We can just take the bus."

Ganondorf spoke. "Okay guys. Gather everyone up while I call a bus."

Everyone then left to find the rest of the smashers while Ganondorf pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Everyone was outside waiting for their bus to come and pick them up. But they didn't notice that it was cloudy. None of them knew it was going to rain.

"How long we will be standing here?" Yoshi asked. He always hate it when he's waiting too long for something. Espically waiting for a bus.

"About 5 minutes." R.O.B. had answered not looking at the green dinosaur. This had made him sigh in relief.

But then, Marth had felt a raindrop on his head. He looked up as it started to rain. Some of the smashers growled while everyone else sighed in annoyance. The weather didn't say it was going to rain today. He said that it was supposed to be sunny for threst of the week.

"I don't like to be wet! ...Well,... only when I am in a pool or taking a shower, or at water parks." Mr. Game and Watch said

"We'll have to stand in the doorway of the smash mansion while we wait for our bus. When we first see it coming, we'll walk out so we don't miss it." Silver said while everyone turned back. Master Hand unlocked the door and everyone went in the doorway. The line from there, to the end of the living room because there were 38 people there. (A.N.: If you don't count the hands.) Krystal who was last noticed the long line.

"This line is long..."

"You'll get used to it." Master Hand said while turning to her. Suddenly, after 3 minutes, the bus was almost to the Smash Mansion. So, Peach walked out with everyone else following her.

"Last person shut the door." She said as the bus came to a complete shop at the mansion. When the door opened, everyone aboarded the bus single-filed and sat down in the seats that they want to sit at. The bus then drove away while everyone talked about random things again. But then after 5 minutes, Krystal noticed someting about the bus driver. She was acting a little wierd because 2 minutes ago she almost crashed into a ditch. She wondered if anyone else notice it too to make sure she wasn't just seeing things.

She looked pover to Fox who was sitting next to her and asked, "Do you notice the bus driver is acting a little strange?"

Fox turned towards her and said, "That was the question I was going to ask you. Falco and Wolf notice it also..." He paused for a moment. "...She looks like she's..."

"Drunk?" Zelda said who was hearing the entire conversation Fox and Krystal were having.

"...Right..." Fox replied. He then noticed that the bus driver hadran over a mailbox and everyone had saw this. So they said nothing.

Ness spoke, "Did she just... ran over a mailbox?"

Fox then turned to Krystal. "We need to get off this bus!" He whispered so the bus driver won't hear him. "If she continues like this we're gonna die!"

"I agree." Krystal replied to him. She told this to everyone else and then they all nodded. Sonic noticed that the bus driver was backing up but their were a few cars behind them.

"WAIT, STOP!" He shouted as he walked quickly to the bus driver. "You're about the crash.

"But I know what I am doing." The bus driver spoke as she contiued to drive but she was about to crash into another ditch.

"PUT ON THE BRAKES!" Samus shouted as some of the smashers held onto the seats. They were in a neighborhood now.

Nana stepped forward. "Look, your not okay, and I know it." She said as Peach was trying to tell everybody that they're going to be okay. "So, hit on the emergency brakes."

"No." The bus driver said. Everyone else noticed that she was about to crash in something else.

"STOP!" Popo shouted

"We are- We are, okay." The bus driver said

"STOP, NOW!" King Dedede shouted

"We are, okay!"

King Dedede than opened the emergency exit from the back of the bus as an alarm noise was heard.

"Everybody, get off the bus!" Bowser shouted as the smashers started to evacuate.

"You CAN'T get off the bus!" The bus driver said "You CAN'T get off the bus!"

But everybody ignored her.

"NO!"

"Everybody off." Mario said

"Get off!" Lucario shouted

"NOOOO! YOU HAVE GOT TO GET ON THE BUS! GET ON THE BUS NOW! GET ON THE BUS! YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO GET ON THE BUS, NOW! NOW!"

Everybody was now off the bus and started to run away. 5 minutes later, they stopped to rest because they were out of breath. They have escaped from the drunk bus driver. But then they looked around to see that they were in a empty field.

"...Where are we?" Popo asked

Just then, a figure appeared in the sky which cause everyone to gasp.

"No way. . . . ." Lucas said

"It can't be. . . . ." Ness said

"But it is..." The figure said. "It is I Tabuu..."

"But... but... didn't we defeat you?" Wario asked in confusion still shocked to see that the villian was actually alive. Everyone was shocked because they all thought they have defeated Tabuu four years ago. But apparently, they didn't. They wondered why.

"I faked it." Tabuu answered.

This made some of the smashers raise an eyebrow.

"Just kidding."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY GAMES!" Nana shouted

"YOU'RE LUCKY META KNIGHT'S NOT HERE!" Lucario followed.

"I am the one who ordered the kidnapping."

Everyone gasped again. Not only they now needed to beat him again. But now they need to do for Meta Knight.

"But what about the call?" Crazy Hand asked as his brother Master Hand looked at him confused.

"What call?"

Lucas spoke, "That call you..." He paused for a moment.

"Was that you?" R.O.B. asked as Tabuu nodded his head in a yes expression.

"You're not going to stop us!" Fox shouted

Everyone then jumped into a fighting pose.

"Your wings won't stop us this time!" King Dedede shouted.

Everyone looked behind Tabuu to see a Subspace Bomb. Once again, everybody had gasped and stepped back.

"Oh no..." Ness said

"RUUUUUUN!" Ike shouted as he started to run away. Everyone else started to follow them. Some grabbed some of the smashers hands because they knew they were slower than others.

"Hurry!" Link shouted. But it was too late. The bomb had already exploded making Subspace form. Tabuu laughed evily as he dissapeared. Everyone teleported somewhere as soon as the darkness touched them. Captain Falco, Fox, and Sonic tried to outrun it because they were the fastest. (A.N.: If you don't count Silver and Shadow.) But it was too late because they had also dissapeared. But when the darkness touched Master Hand and Crazy Hand, nothing happened.

"Not what do we do, and how come the darkness didn't make us dissapear?" Crazy Hand asked. Both of the hands noticed something. There was a note right in front of them. Master Hand opened it and it said:

_If you want to find them, travel through all the worlds so you can defeat the villian._

"Who wrote that?" Crazy Hand asked

"I don't know." The brother replied "All I know is that what the note means is that we have to travel through all of the worlds the smashers are and find them before Subspace reaches it. If it reaches it, it will destroy all of the worlds. (A.N.: Reminds me of Super Paper Mario. LOL.) Subspace is getting bigger even as we speak. It's up to us. To find the smashers."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Crazy Hand shouted

"But how do we get there?" Master Hand asked.

They then noticed a circle in front of them with part of a world inside. "What's that?" Master Hand asked

"Probably, a world that leads to some of the smashers." Crazy Hand replied

". . .Well,. . .which ever world it is, the smashers are inside of there and they need our help. Let's go."

The two hands went into the circle and dissapeared.

* * *

**This is when the adventure begins just so ya know. Hope you all liked this chapter and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Flight To Corneria

World Of Brawl

Chapter 3- The Flight to Corneria

**Yeah, I had made a new title for this because I didn't know what to do next with first title. 'World of Brawl sounds a lot better than 'Where Is He?' I didn't even know why I eve picked that title in the first place. But, now that I have gotten that out of the way, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**~KF**

* * *

_**Previously... on 'World of Brawl'...**_

"...What,... is,... THAT?"

_"How am I goint to get out of here?"_

"Silver? Shadow?"

"Falco and Wolf are like brothers to me..."

"Hey guys, have you seen Sonic?"

"Did she just... ran over a mailbox?"

"We need to get off this bus!

"WAIT, STOP!"

"YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO GET ON THE BUS, NOW!

"It is I Tabuu..."

"You're not going to stop us!"

"Oh no..."

"RUUUUUN!"

_If you want to find them, travel through all the worlds to defeat the villian._

"Let's go."

_**That was previously... on 'World of Brawl.'**_

**World 1-1**

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were on a quest to find the other smashers and save them from Subspace so they can all defeat Tabuu. They had just entered a portal that lead to a world. Though, they had no idea what world their in. But it looks like they were inside a research facility.

"...Where are we?" Crazy Hand asked looking around.

Master Hand spoke. "...I have no idea... but I know one thing. Some of the smashers must be in here and we gotta find them." He then left leaving Crazy Hand behind.

"...Wait, for me!" He shouted putting his hand out trying to catch up to his brother. But when they got to a hallway, an alarm was heard.

"WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Suddenly, a red siren was seen on top of the ceiling.

Crazy Hand was confused. "What the... WE'RE NOT INTRUDERS!"

"Let's hurry." Master Hand said as he ran off followed by Crazy Hand. (Well, hands can't run but you get the point.) They zoomed through the halls trying to find someone or find an exit that leads them out of there. But it turns out that the 'Research Facility', was a great maze. The hands were going around in circles until they bumped into each other.

"That didn't work..." Crazy Hand said as he sighed in annoyance.

Master Hand spoke. "How are we supposed to get out of here? We're not getting anywhere by going around in circles." He spun his index finger in a circular motion.

"Well,... what are we supposed to do? I mean,... we can't just keep going around in circles because we might get tired and dizzy. And then, someone might find us and then they will kidnap us! If they do that, then there will be no way to find the smashers and saved them from Subspace. What are we supposed to do-"

"Sh! Seriously, Crazy. You're starting to act like Bowser sixth son. Morton Koopa Jr." Master Hand said interupting him.

Crazy Hand was silent for a moment and then said, "That fat kid?"

"Yyyyyyyep." Master Hand replied "So, don't be like him. Please don't talk to much. We don't have time for this. Do you want to save the other smashers?"

"YEAH, OF COURSE I DO!" Crazy Hand replied quickly. "THEY REALLY NEED OUR HELP!"

"Then don't talk so much." Master Hand finished. He then noticed something. There was no alarm sound and no siren going on. "...When did that siren go off?" He asked. Apparently, the siren went off while the crazy hand was talking. He was so focused in the conversation that he didn't even noticed.

Crazy Hand looked around and noticed the same thing. "I don't know..."

The older hand snapped one of his fingers and said, "Maybe you didn't hear it go off because you were so busy talking so much!"

"Why are you always blaming me!"

"Because, look at your name! It's crazy!"

"So? I can't help if I am crazy or not! The point is that we need to find the other smasher-"

"We will find them if you stop talking!"

"No ones talking!"

"You are right now!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"SHUT UP!"

" . . . . ."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now where should we go?" Master Hand asked his brother while turning towards him. "There's gotta be somewhere we can go."

Crazy Hand looked at what's ahead of them. "...I suggest that we go that way!" He pointed to his right.

Master Hand sighed in annoyance. "We already went there!"

"Oh..." The crazy hand said

"Just follow me..." said the hand as Crazy Hand followed his brother to his left. He looked all around him. He was very confused because he didn't know where he was. He didn't know which world he was in, he didn't know which smashers are here, and he didn't even know if the smashers were here or not. So, hopefully he or his brother Master Hand will find something. Master Hand however always hated it when he had no idea where he was. It bothered him a lot. He could be anywhere. But where? He just hope he can figure out or at least find someone that can help them.

"There is gotta be someway to get out of here..." Master Hand said "This place doesn't even have a map... or DOES it..." He then turned to Crazy Hand "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Crazy Hand turned to him and said, "What? We should go get pizza?"

"NO!" He snapped "I'm saying that we need to find a map around here. If we find a map, we should know our way around."

"Just one problem."

"What's that?"

"How will we KNOW if there is a map here or not?" Crazy Hand asked him.

Master Hand sighed in annoyance. "Come on, Crazy. Use some common sense. Don't you think that people will have a map in big places like this?"

Crazy Hand thought for a moment. "...You know what? You're actually right. Let's split up."

The two hands went into two different directions. Master Hand was going left while his brother was going right. Master Hand then turned to face another direction and then took off again. But 20 seconds laeter, he found a window. He looked outside to see clouds near him. He then knew that they were not in a research facility. But the question is, where they in Pit's world? He decided to go another way. (A.N.: It's kind of hard to make a long chapter when there's mostly two people... or hands... or... whatever. You get the point...) Now he can tell that he was actually getting somewhere. He then went straight forward looking for the map. About 5 minutes later, he went into a room with a map posted on the wall. Master Hand was surprised to see Crazy Hand already there.

"What took you so long?" Crazy Hand asked impatiently

Master Hand spoke. "How in the WORLD did you get here before ME? Because, normally I always get to a place before you could." It was pretty rare whenever Crazy Hand challenges him to a race. But then again, who said this was a race?

"I... guess I just got lucky!" Crazy Hand responded smirking.

Master Hand sighed. "Oh well. Let's take a look at the map." He said as both of the hands turned towards it. The map was titled, 'Great Fox'.

"...Great ...Fox?" Crazy Hand said reading the sign. "What's that suppose to mean?" He then turned towards Master Hand. "Any ideas?"

"Well, while I was on my way here, I found a window. And it turns out that we're in the sky." Master Hand explained as he turned towards his brother.

Crazy Hand was silent for a moment and then said, "Does that mean we're in Pit's world?"

"That's what I thought."

Crazy Hand then turned back to the map. "Then why does it say 'Great Fox'? Something seems familiar about this..."

Master Hand also turned back towards the map trying to think why does that name sounds so familiar. "Hmm..."

The other hand thought for a few more seconds. He finally then came up with something. "I got it!" He shouted as he snapped his finger. "We're inside of the Great Fox which means that Fox, Falco, and Wolf are here! We're in their world!"

"...OK, and you figured that out before I did?" Master Hand questioned.

"...Let's just go find them..."

The two hands then took off. Then, they had finally reached the control room where they met a green frog.

"...Who are you?" Both hands asked at the same time.

The frog spoke. "My name is Slippy. A member of the StarFox team."

Master Hand asked. "...Wait,... so you're Slippy Toad?"

"Correct."

"Well, listen. We have a problem. The smashers are-"

"I know." Slippy responded interrupting him.

Both hands then looked at each other. "How?" They both asked. How did he know about this? He wasn't even in Smash World?

"I contact Fox, Falco, and Wolf all the time."

Crazy Hand spoke. "...Well, that makes sense."

The other hand asked, "Do you know if any of the smashers are here or not?... And Krystal?"

This had made Slippy's eyes widen. He didn't know that Krystal was missing. "KRYSTAL? SHE'S MISSING TOO?"

"Yep. I'm afraid she is."

"Well,... I don't think any of them are here... Unless, they accidently set off the alarm."

Both hands looked at each other and then back at Slippy. "The alarm?" Master Hand repeated.

"Yes."

There was a slience.

"...?" Slippy raised an eyebrow in confusion on why the two hands didn't say anything after that. "What's the matter?" He asked

"I... think that was us." Crazy Hand replied

"Oh... So,... I was thinking..."

"About what?" asked Master Hand

Slippy was silent for a moment and then asked, "Can I join you in helping find the smashers?"

Both hands once again looked at each other for a few seconds. Then they looked back at Slippy. Master Hand spoke, "Sure, you come with us. We'll need all the help we can get in order to stop Tabuu from Subspace... again..."

Slippy put his fist near his face and said. "Then count me in."

Master Hand then had a question. "Great. Now, can you show us how to get out of here?"

". . .Sorry, I can't..."

"Why?" Crazy Hand asked in confusion.

"We're not in Corneria yet... We're almost there though..."

"When we will get there?"

"In a few minutes." Slippy replied. The two hands saw something behind him. So they tilted to their left which had made Slippy raise an eyebrow. "Huh?... What are ya lookin' at?"

Master Hand pointed and said, "Behind you."

Slippy turned to see a large sky blue picture behind him. But he was shocked to find Krystal's face on it. "How did?... What?... OK, why is there a picture of Krystal?"

"I don't know... But, something tells me that she's somewhere in here... Let's look for a hidden door..." Master Hand said as he started to look around the control room. Eventually, he found one. He pushed on the wall which caused a hidden door to open so they all can see more of the GreatFox.

Slippy's eyes widen again. "Woah... I didn't know there were hidden doors here."

"Well, ya know now. Let's go."

All three characters went into a white hallwy and walked down it for about a minute. Then, they meet the end of the hallway and there was a secret door. Master Hand opened it, and then the three went inside. The lights were off. So, Slippy decided to turn the lights on. But only a small light appeared.

"...Hello?" A voice said. Slippy recognized it.

"That was Krystal." He said. Krystal then appeared from the darkness.

"...Where am I?" She asked them.

Master Hand spoke. "You have been dissapeared when Subspace caught up with you. And then you reappeared inside of the GreatFox."

After this was said, Krystal remembered what had happened earlier. Just then, a confused look appeared on her face. "Wait a minute... we're in the GreatFox? But... how? This doesn't look like it..."

"That's because we have found a hidden room in the control room..." Master Hand explained. He then remembered something. "Hey... I was right!"

"What are you talking about?" Crazy Hand asked confused

"Remember Krystal's picture? It means that Krystal was nearby."

Crazy Hand remembered. "Oh... So, if we find the smashers pictures that means we're getting closer to them?"

"Exactly."

Slippy then spoke. "Speaking of the smashers, Krystal do you know where the rest of the StarFox team is?" He asked turning towards her.

"Well,... no..."

Silence.

Crazy Hand decided to ask a question since no one was talking. "Are we in Corneria?"

Slippy replied. "I think we are..."

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Master Hand joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Crazy Hand joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Slippy joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Krystal joined your team!**_

* * *

**World 1-2**

The Great Fox had already landed in Corneria. Slippy, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Krystal we're already on land. They began to search trying to find Fox, Falco, and Wolf. However, there were so weird creatures forming. Everyone gasped.

"Not those again..." Master Hand said sighing in annoyance.

Krystal spoke. "What are those things?"

"Those are called Primids. The main enemy from the Subspace Emissary." Crazy Hand responded "They're part of the Subspace Army."

Slippy started to scratch the top of his head. "So,... what are you trying to say is that we gotta... take these gus out?"

"Yes." replied Master Hand "And they probably know were the other smashers are also."

"Then, how come they won't tell us?" Crazy Hand asked confused as everyone looked at them.

"...Because!" Master Hand shouted "Tabuu doesn't want us to find the other smashers. Plus, he doesn't want us to win the battle against him. That's why he created all this! Why do you think they're here?"

" . . .Oh. . ."

Krystal tuned to Master Hand. "Is he always like this?"

Master Hand replied, "Well, his name is Crazy Hand. So, yes."

An annoyed Crazy Hand just sighed as he turned to the others. "Let's just start fighting..."

Music: Space Amarda (StarFox) (A.N.: The first GAME people!)

Slippy and Krystal started to shoot the Primids with their blasters while Master Hand and Crazy Hand repeatedly punched him. Then that's when Slippy ran up and kicked one of the Primids. That's when Master Hand too one of the Primids and threw them aside. Crazy Hand watched him do this.

"How is that going to help?" He asked

Master Hand turned to him and said. "Look, I just want to get rid of these things. So don't judge me."

"How am I judging you?" Crazy Hand asked confused

Master Hand sighed in annoyance. "you are judging based on how I handle these guys!"

"But I never judge."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Crazy! You just did!"

Krystal and Slippy started to get frustrated at the hands' arguing. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"..."

"..."

Krystal spoke. "No offense guys but seriously. This is not the time to argue. Right now, we should be focusing on these guys."

"I agree." Master Hand said "Crazy, we'll talk later."

"Whatever..."

Master Hand then used his hand to crush some of the Primids. He was sucessful. Crazy Hand wanted to do the same thing. But he ended up only crushing one Primid.

"That's not fair." He said. Krystal then started to punch some of the Primids. Now there were only 10 of them left. So Krystal and Slippy started to shoot them once again. Master Hand decided to go up, and then come back drilling. Once again, he was sucessful. All of the Primids were defeated now.

Music stops.

"That does it." Slippy said brushing his hands together.

Master Hand spoke. "Great, now let's go find the others."

They were about to go when a blue figure blocked their path.

"P-Panther?" Slippy said realizing the figure.

"Who's Panther?" Master Hand said.

Krystal turned to him. "He used to be a member from the StarWolf team." She explained. She then turned to Panther. "What is it?"

Panther spoke. "Do you know about that little purple spot in the sky?" He asked as he pointing to a purple circle in the sky.

Slippy was confused as he looked up at the sky. "What is that?" He pointed to it as well.

Both hands and Krystal looked up at the sky too to see what Panther was talking about. Master Hand spoke. "I think that's Subspace."

"Subspace?" Panther was very confused. "Who's Subspace?"

"You mean WHAT'S Subspace." Crazy Hand corrected

Panther became even more confused than before as he crossed his arms whiling raising an eyebrow. "...I don't understand... Will somebody tell me what's going on?"

Everyone explained to Panther what happened to the smashers and how to find them in order to stop Tabuu from Subspace.

"And if we don't defeat Tabuu, all of the worlds will be destroyed forever and will be replaced by Subspace." Master Hand said "So,... will you help us?"

Panther was silent for a moment as he looked at the small purple circle up in the sky. Then back at the others. Finally, he said, ". . .I'll help you."

Master Hand spoke. "Great. Now-"

"But..." Panther said interupting him.

This had made everyone looked at each other. "What?"

Panther said, "You have to defeat me first." He jumped into a fighting pose. "If you won't accept my challenge, I won't help you."

Everyone was silent as they looked at each other. Then back at Panther.

Slippy raised his finger at him and said, "OK, why do we have to defeat you."

"Because. I want to see how good you all are." Panther replied still in his fighting pose.

"...Um,... ok..." said Crazy Hand

**Miniboss 1: Panther**

Music: Area 6 (StarFox64)

Crazy Hand went straight for Panther and tried to punch him. But, he missed. He tried it agan. But this time, he was sucessful. That's when Krystal started to shoot Panther. He noticed this and he tried to kick her and Slippy. But he missed. That's when Master Hand decided to attack. So, he had slapped him in the back.

"...Not bad..." Panther said

Crazy Hand growled. "Oh, it's going to be bad-"

"Calm down, Crazy!" Master Hand said to his brother. "He is just trying to test our skills. It's not like we're going to DESTROY him or anything."

"..."

"...Get over it. We'll talk about this later." Master Hand said while sighing in annoyance.

"Why can't we discuss this now?"

Everyone then looked at him while still fighting with a bunch of 'Are you serious?' looks on their faces.

"...What?"

Master Hand spoke. "Shut up, Crazy. Just, shut up..."

Panther ran up against Slippy and punched him from behind. Slippy turned around and realizing he was being attacked, he kicked Panther in the stomach. Crazy Hand then punched him again. But this time it was less powerful than before. Master Hand slapped him in the back again while Krystal started to shoot again. That's when Slippy used illusion on him. In reaction, Panther kicked him in the back while jumping forward. Master Hand wanted to drill Panther. But he missed.

"C'mon, Master Hand! Pick up the pace!" ordered Crazy Hand

Master Hand turned towards him as he sighed in annoyance... again. "Crazy Hand, it's just a match."

"Well, I call it 'evil'! Panther needs to be destroyed once and for all."

Everyone then looked at him again. Then, they got back to fighting.

After a few more seconds, Panther kneeled down breathing heavily while putting his hand on his knee. After a moment, he started to breathe normally.

Music stops.

"You've proven yourself." He said

**Miniboss Defeated**

"I'll join your team." Panther said "The more teamates the better. Anyways, let's go find Fox, Falco, and Wolf."

Everyone then ran off while attacking more enemies. Some of them weren't even Primids. But most of them were. While running, Panther turned to Crazy Hand and said, "So, Crazy. Where were you during the Subspace Emissary?"

"I was going to help the smashers defeat Tabuu. But then my brother told me to stay." Crazy Hand answered

"Why?"

Master Hand spoke. "Well,... he's Crazy!"

"So?" Crazy Hand said

"So, there's a huge possiblity you could've mess everything up!"

After that, Crazy Hand was silent for a moment as he kept going forward while attacking more enimies. Finally, he said "And your point is?"

"...Just shut up..."

After some time, they made it to a building where they saw no more enemies.

"That's the last of them for now." Slippy said brushing his hands together again. "Let's keep walking." He then started to walk again. Soon, everyone else followed him. They approached a building. But, there was a picture with Falco's face on it.

"Great. Falco is here somewhere." Master Hand said as everyone stopped at the building to look at the picture. "We just gotta find out exactly WHERE he is."

Everyone then ran past a building trying to find the avian bird, Falco. They went down some flights of stairs until they came upon a door. Panther tried to open it. But it was locked. "We have to find the key." He said as he turned to the others. "We all have to split up." He was going to say something else but thenb a figure came with the key in his hand. He looked just like Falco. But... darker.

Krystal was confused. "Falco?"

Master Hand spoke. "It's a trick. Back in the Subspace Emissary, the smashers had to face Shadow versions of themselves. Some purple bugs-"

"What purple bugs?" Panther interupted him.

"It's that stuff that transforms into Primids." Master Hand answered

Slippy thought for a moment and then said, "So,... if we want to rescue Falco, we need to beat the shadow version of him." (A.N.: This will NOT happen every time when they are near the smashers. So don't assume that we have to face shadow characters for ALL of the smashers.)

"Exactly." Crazy Hand said while raising a finger. "So, let's defeat him. Oh, and I see his arwing over there. Sp, he might use it."

**Boss 2: Shadow Falco**

Versus Battle (StarFox Command)

Panther started to shoot as fast as he could. But at the last shot, Shadow Falco kicked his reflector. So, it went straight back to Panther. But right when the shot was about to hit his chest, Panther dodged in slow motion.

"Reminds me of the days in StarWolf... only it didn't have things like these..." He said still fighting.

Crazy Hand who was also battling Shadow Falco spoke without even turning towards him. "Are you talking about Shadow Falco?"

Panther sighed in frustration and said, "No, I was talking about Andross. Yes I was talking about Falco!"

"...Who's Andross?"

Master Hand went right beside him and said, "You should probably shut up and keep fighting."

"(Sighs) Whatever..." He then pointed in Panther's face. "I'll get you later."

Panther rolled his eyes as he started to kick the shadow version of Falco while Krystal started to shoot it with her blaster. Then, Shadow Falco jumped in his arwing and turned it around. Then, he started to fly in the opposite direction.

"...OK, where is he?" Slippy asked confused

Just then, the arwing came back trying to shoot everyone. But, it stopped when it went past them. So, he came back and jumped out of his arwing. That's when Master Hand punched him. After that he started shooting blue lasers from his fingers while Crazy Hand slapped him. Slippy then started to punch him repeatedly. But Shadow Falco kicked him in the back and started to shoot again. But Slippy reflected them. Shadow Falco then used 'Fire Bird' to use it on Slippy. He was sucessful. Krystal then punched Shadow Falco. And at the exact moment, Panther hit him with his tail causing Shadow Falco to just lie on the ground. After a few seconds, he dissapeared.

Music stops.

**Boss Defeated**

"Great." Master Hand said "Now, where's the key?" He asked almost forgeting that they needed to unlock the door. Everyone searched. Crazy Hand found the key right in front of him.

"Found it." He said picking him up. "Now let's unlock the door." He went forward until he had reached the white door with a black knob on it with a curve at the top of the door. He unlock it and saw Falco looking backwards with his arms crossed. He was surronded by brick wall.

_"Great... just great. Tabuu is back, we all got seperated, and now I have no idea what to do. Nowhow am I supposed to reach Tabuu if I am only in Corneria?" _His thoughts were interupted when he turned around to see Panther, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Slippy, and Krystal.

"Guys, what happened?" He asked as he rushed him towards him.

Master Hand explained. "Well, me and Crazy Hand we're the only two left in Subspace. So, then we recieved a note saying that we needed to go through all of the worlds to save you and stop Tabuu. And then, we saw a circle and we saw a pyramid with streets and grass surronding it. We entered it and then found Slippy who told us that we were in Corneria. Then, we found Krystal in a hidden area. Then, we landed, recruited Panther, faced a shadow version of yourself, and here we are." He finished

Falco was silent as he looked up in the sky to see what it looks like a dot from Subspace. "So, now we need to find the others before Subspace reaches them right?"

"Correct." Crazy Hand said doing a thumbs up. "So, will you join us?"

Falco noded his head in a yes expression. "Sure, why wouldn't I? Fox and Wolf are missing to you know."

"Then let's get going." Slippy said as they all ran up towards the wall and smashed it in slow motion. And then they all ran off to find Fox and Wolf.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Panther joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Falco joined your team!**_

* * *

**Roster: Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Slippy, Krystal, Panther, and Falco.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reason For Quitting

World of Brawl

Chapter 4- The Reason For Quitting

**Wow... I actually have to think of a title for a chapter for once... Anyways, so far the only smasher that has been found is Falco. So, that means I got 35 more to go. So, this is going to be a longfic. Oh, and the 2nd Boss, Shadow Falco was very short because it is one of the easiest ones in this story. Enjoy the chapter!**

**~KF**

* * *

_**Previously... on 'World of Brawl'...**_

"WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"We already went there!"

"How will we KNOW if there is a map here or not?"

"Something seems familiar about this..."

"We're inside of the Great Fox which means Fox, Falco, and Wolf are here!"

"...Wait,... so you're Slippy Toad?"

"OK, why is there a picture of Krystal?"

"Woah... I didn't know there were hidden doors here."

"Oh... So, of we find the smashers pictures that means we're getting closer to them?"

"Not those again..."

"P-Panther?"

"You have to defeat me first."

"You've proven yourself."

"We have to find the key."

"Falco?"

"So,... if we want to rescue Falco, we need to beat the shadow version of him."

"...OK, where is he?"

"Then, let's get going."

_**That was pereviously... on 'World of Brawl'.**_

* * *

Wolf was teleported to a castle. Only he was inside of it. He was standing right behind the front door of it. He could try to escape. But they were gaurds that were watching him.

_"Great, just great." _He thought to himself. _"I'm right back in Corneria. I can't stop Tabuu if I am a million miles away. What am I gonna do?" _He then balled up his fist. _"Should I knock out the guards?" _After a few seconds, he dropped his fist. _"No. Someone might hear me." _He decided to wait until someone comes. But then he will start to get bored. He always hate that. So, he had no coice but to look out of the window and wait.

"I hate waiting..." He mumbled to himself so the guards won't hear him. He crossed his arms. He don't like to wait. But, he didn't know if anyone was going to find him or not. And so, Wolf worried. He worried about his friends too. That's when he remembered overhearing Fox that he was like a brother to him. He had never thought he would say that about him. He had also felt the same way towards him. And so, he worried about him and Falco the most.

_"I hope they're OK..." _He thought to himself.

* * *

**World 1-3**

The StarFox's former member Peppy was inside of the GreatFox looking out of the window. He looked up and noticed that purple spot in the sky. He suddenly became confused.

_"What's that?" _He thought to himself as he rasied an eyebrow. He had never seen that before. Not even when he had been on missions with the rest of the StarFox team. Just then, he had heard a ring tone coming from his pocket. He had realized that it was his cell phone. So, he had pulled it put of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He said

"It's me Master Hand."

Peppy became shocked. "You mean from Smash Brothers?" He couldn't believe he was actually talking to him. He always contacted Fox, Falco, and Wolf every once in a while. But he'd never believed that he would actually talk to the Master Hand.

"That's right." Master Hand said. "Look, we need you right away."

Peppy scratched his head in concern. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"A big one. The smashers are missing. That includes your team." Master Hand explained to him.

Peppy's eyes widen at what he had just heard. "They're what?"

"Don't worry. Don't worry." Master Hand said trying to calm the hare down. "We already found Falco and we recruited one of Wolf's old teamates. But, we need you right away."

The hare ran out of the room while still talking on the phone and asked, "What's your location?"

Master Hand spoke. "That gas station on Main St."

Peppy became confused as he still ran. "A gas station?"

"You can blame my brother for that. Just hurry."

"I'm on my way." Peppy replied as he hung up the cell phone and put it back in his pocket. Then he ran out of the Great Fox to meet Master Hand and the others. But then he watched as he ran past Leon who was standing in a pose against a pole. So he stopped and walked over to him. Leon crossed his arms in concern.

"What do ya want?" Leon asked raising his eyebrow.

Peppy explained, "The smashers are missing and I am going to help rescue them from Subspace."

Leon was confused for a moment when he heard 'Subspace'. But then he remembered what Wolf had told him a few years ago. He looked at the sky. "I see... I can help you."

"Good." Peppy said as he started to walk away. After a few seconds, Leon started to follow the hare. Peppy then spoke, "Do you know anyone else that can help us?"

Leon thought for a moment. After a few seconds he asked, "What about Katt?"

"Hmm..." Peppy thought "She can help us. But do you know where she is?"

"Of course I do. Follow me." Leon replied as he and Peppy started to run to find Katt. But then they noticed some enemies that were heading towards them.

Realizing what they were and still running, Peppy said, "Let's tak these guys out while we're at it."

Leon nodded his head in agreement.

Music: StarWolf (StarFox 64)

Leon ran up to a Primid and kicked it in the head as he punched more of them. Some Primids he shot his blaster at. But it took some time. After that, he grabbed a Primid and threw it far. He then punched some other enemies repeatedly.

Peppy started to fight with the enemies. But then he got surronded with them. "Um, a little help here please?'

Leon turned around to see the hare. They started to use their blasters to attack. But, for some of the enemies the blasters were no good. Peppy ran up and kneed some of the enemies in their heads. Then he kicked some more. That's when Leon picked a Primid up, spun it around, and threw it. He then elbow another one as hard as he could.

"What are those things?" He asked punching some enemies in there chests.

Peppy who was also still fighting replied, "I don't know... But something tells me that they have something to do with Subspace."

"Did Fox, Falco, and Wolf ever tell you what those things are then?" Leon asked

"No, unfortuantely..." said the hare as they continued to fight. Peppy then ran up and split kicked some more enemies. He then took out his blaster again and started to shoot some more enemies knocking them out. The two were not surronded anymore. So, they decided to continue on running to find Katt Monroe.

Leon knocked out some more enemies along the way. He then punched some other kinds of enemies. But, they were very diffrent from the last one. They had razor sharp arms with two wheels that were attached to a circle. ". . .What in the world is that?"

"Not sure." Peppy replied "We better destroy it thought before it slices us and half."

"I agree." Leon replied. The razor sharp enemy used his arms and tried to cut the two StarFox characters repeatedly. But they both blocked it. This was their chance to attack. So, leon jumped up and kicked it hard upward causing the enemy to jump back. Peppy tried punching it. But for some reason it didn't take any damage.

"Huh?" Peppy asked raising his eyebrow in confusion.

Leon spoke. "Well, that didn't do any good."

They both then continued to beat the enemy up. After some time, it was finally destroyed. Peppy and Leon then continued to run again knocking out some more enemies. A cloud like one was about to attack Peppy. But he quickly jumped out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. He then jumped up and punched really hard destroyed the cloud like enemy.

"Are there any more?" He asked as he turned to Leon stopping.

Leon looked behind him. "Yep. Behind you." He replied pointing behind the hare.

Peppy turned around and saw some more enemies. He then ran up and split kicked them again. He got up and punched them repeatedly and also kneeing them. "I think that was the last of them." He said turning to Panther while brushing his hands.

Music stops.

"Great. Now let's find Ka-" Peppy was interupted when he saw another razor sharp enemy. But this time, it was way bigger than before.

"Great..." Leon complained putting his hand out. "Just great... now we got to face a great, big, giant one. Let's finish it before it gets an w-"

"Never say that." Peppy said interupting him. "I'd seen those Television Shows and when they say it, it atually gets worse."

Leon was silent for a moment before saying, "Oh..."

**Boss 3: Giant Greap**

Music: Star Wolf (StarFox 64) (A.N.: Again...)

The two ran towards the giant enemy and kicked it in the head causing it to jump back a little. Leon jumped at it and punched the middle of its body. He landed on the ground and started to use his blaster and punch it repeatedly causing the enemy to reach damage.

Peppy, who was on the other side of the enemy was kicking the enemy as hard as he could. He then stopped and decided to use his blaster. But the enemy only took a little bit a damage. Noticing that the enemy wasn't that much hurt by his blaster, Peppy sighed in annoyance.

"Hmm... I guess blasters won't do it." he said while putting his hand under his chin.

"I guess so." Leon replied who was also using his blaster.

The two hen started to destroy the enemy again. Leon jumped up and kicked the enemy four times. He landed and then jumped back up and did the same process.

Peppy was punching the enemy which was rolling around all over the place. Then it turned around to face him and jumped up and started to try and cut the hare repeatedly with its razor sharp arms. But he dodged at the last second in slow motion. The enemy then raised his arms an tried to slice Leon. But he jumped over it.

But this time, he flipped and shot the enemy in the head. It took a lot more damage than before. He then had an idea as he landed on the ground. "Hey Pep, go for the hwad and shoot at it.

Peppy who was still dodging the enemy's attacks heard this and jumped up in the air while flipping. Just when he was about to start falling, he shot the enemy in the head. But then due to being shot in the head a couple of times, the enemy became a little smaller. Peppy landed on the ground which he and Leon had confused looks on their faces.

The hare spoke, "So,... the more we shoot it in the head, the more it shrinks."

"I guess that's how you defeat it." Leon replied still looking at the smaller enemy.

"Then let's keep fighting." Peppy said as he started to run back to the enemy.

They both then jumped up and continued to shoot and it began to shrink even more.

"Great. Almost done." Peppy said. But when he tried to shoot it in the head, it quickly rolled itself out of the way.

Leon put his hand underneath his chin and said, "And I also guess that it goes a little fatser when it's smaller. Let's shoot from a distance."

Peppy nodded in agreement as he ran away a little from the enemy right before the enemy would slice him with his sharp arms. He then jumped but didn't flip in the air because it was low enough for him to just jump. He shot it a couple more times as it shrank to the size of a cell phone.

"I think that's how small it gets." Leon said as Peppy kicked it away.

Music stops.

**Boss Defeated**

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Peppy joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Leon joined your team!**_

* * *

**World 1-4**

Music: Main Theme (StarFox64)

Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Slippy, Krystal, Panther, and Falco were smashing some more Subspace enemies. Slippy grabbed some and then threw it very far. He used his blaster which actually did enough damage. After that he kicked some in the head knocking them out. Then, he noticed one that was coming behind him. So, he punched the enemy without looking. He then began to run again.

Panther was smashing a lot of the enemies. He used his fire power to destroy some. He then started to use his blaster again destroying some more enemies. He then got surronded by some. So, he started to kick and punch some of the enemies that were trying to attack him. Then, some enemies were behind his back and right when they were about to attack, Panther used his tail to hit them. It actually worked. But there were still some enemies that were surronding him. "I need a little help here." He said.

Falco caught up with him and started to kick the Primids as hard as he could. Then he saw a couple of Puppits'. So, he had to him with his wings. He then turned around and started to punch some more enemies. After he did that, he used his wings again and started to hit the enemy repeatedly.

"Peice a' cake." He said

Crazy Hand turned towards him. "What do ya mean?"

Falco just stood there confused as he raised an eyebrow at him. "...Easy?"

". . ." Crazy Hand didn't know what to say. Master Hand then came over to them.

"Just shut up and keep fighting." He said as he continued to speed forward. He crushed some Primids and some other enemies. And woah, was it effective. Anyways, he shot two bullets from his hand which was also very effective. He then tried to punch some more but he wasn't fast enough.

Krystal on the hand was running while beating up some more enemies. She charged and kicked a Primid upward destroying it. Then she used her blaster to shoot at them. After she was done shooting them, she ran up tio them and punched them finishing them off. "That took care of it." She said

Music stops.

"I agree." Master Hand said "I contacted Peppy and he is on his way to the gas station."

Falco who had his arms crossed became confused. "Gas Station?"

"Yeah... is there a problem?" Master Hand asked in concern.

Falco nodded in a no expression with his arms still crossed and said, "We're not at a gas station."

After saying this Master Hand looked around him. Falco was right. They weren't at the gas station. Instead he found out that they were standing near a street while standing in a field. "You're right..." Master Hand said sighing. "I better call Peppy to tell him that we're just standing near a street that I do not know the name of."

"I will do it." A voice said behind him. Everyone looked around themselves to see where that voice came from.

"Who said that?" Slippy asked looking around him while holding his blaster out. Everyone else then jumped into a fighting pose as well just in case it was a villian.

A figure then came out of a building and walked towards everyone. Panther, Slippy, Falco, and Krystal recognized this person.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Panther asked while putting his blaster away.

"Who's Bill?" Master Hand asked turning towards Panther.

"He's an ace pilot in the Cornerian Army that serves out of Katina." Falco replied turning his head towards him. Then back at Bill. "What are you doing here?"

Bill explained, "Peppy told me everything. So I want to help you."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Then Master Hand turned back to Bill. "Sure, you can come with us. Do you know where Wolf and/or Fox is?" He asked

"They're both in some castle that 10 miles from here." Bill replied crossing his arms.

Slippy was silent for a moment and then said, "So,... how are we going to get there?"

* * *

"We're WALKING there?" asked Slippy shouting a little while spreading his hands out.

Falco turned to him and spoke, "There are too many people to fit into one car and I'm not waiting for ANOTHER bus to come. Plus, we don't have time to wait because we got to save everybody else."

"...Well,... that makes sense..."

Just then, they saw some Subspace enemies that are ahead of them. Bill was confused. "What are those?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Those are members from the Subspace Army. They were created by Shadow Bugs." Master Hand explained

Crazy Hand turned towards him in confusion and spoke, "I thought they were Purple Bugs."

"It doesn't matter!" Master Hand shouted "Let'd just kick these guys butts and find Wolf and Fox!" He then started to fight with the enemies. But then he and the others became surronded with a bunch of them that way they can't walk or run anywhere. So, they had no choice but to fight them. Everyone then jumped into a fighting pose.

Music: Battlefield

Bill started to use his reflector to avoid being hit by the Scope Primids' shots. Then once they stopped shooting, he triple punched them. Then he started to shoot really fast with his blaster. (A.N.: He even shoots faster than Fox.) After that, he jumped dodging a strike from a Boom Primid and then came back down kicking two Dword Primids away along with the Boom Primid.

Falco was dodging everything because every time when he tried to attack, the Subspace Army always tried to attack him first. Crazy Hand noticed this. So, he stopped attackng and approached him. "Fight, Falco!"

Krystal heard this while she was still fighting. So she sighed. "Here we go again..."

Falco stopped fighting as well as he turned to face Crazy Hand. "I can't fight while they are trying to fight me before I get a chance to attack. What am I suppose to do? Let them hit me? Of course not."

"Then attack faster!" Crazy Hand shouted

Falco rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. He had always been like this back at the Smash Mansion. So, he didn't lose his temper. "Do I look like Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"...No..." Crazy Hand said not thinking anything else to say.

Falco spoke again as he crossed his arms. "Do I look like Captain Falcon who uses Falcon Punch to solve everything?"

"...No..."

The avian bird started to fight again. "Then, leave me alone."

Crazy Hand just turned away from him and left to fight again. He tried to slap some of the Spaaks and Puppits'. But that attack didn't work. So, he tried it again and this time, he was sucessful.

Most of the enemies went after Panther because they realized how great he was. So, Panther jumped over them attack from behind. Then he noticed a Feyesh behind him and almost hit him with his tentacle. But Panther dodged out of the way while punching it. He then kicked towards Slippy to finish it off.

Falco started to kick some enemies upward. Then an enemy had kicked him away. So, he used illusion to come back. After that, he used his reflector to send the Scope Primids' shots back at them destroying them. Then, the last enemy came running right at him. So, he simply punched it away defeating it.

Music stops.

Everyone walked back towards each other to regroup.

"Well, that was easy." Krystal complimented

"...Too easy..." Master Hand followed "Let's keep going so we can get to the castle."

Slippy sighed. "How long have we been walking?" He asked. He always hated it when he had to walk for a while.

Everyone turned to him as they stopped and gave him a bunch of 'Are you serious?' looks on their faces.

"...What?" The green StarFox pilot said while raising an eyebrow.

Bill also raised an eyebrow and said, "We've been walking for only one minute."

Slippy stood there for a moment and said, "Oh..."

"Let's just keep walking." Master Hand said as everyone continued forward again.

* * *

Five minutes later the group was approaching a castle. And when they looked really closely, they could see Wolf's picture above the door of the castle.

"We're here, Slippy." Falco said looking at him.

Slippy who was still walking turned his head towards him and said, "I can see that. So, why are you telling me this?"

"So, you can FINALLY stop asking 'Are we there yet'!" Falco replied shouting

Slippy then turned back to the direction he was walking. "Oh..." He then turned back to Falco. "Well, sorry! I just get bored when I walk for a while!"

Falco just sighed and crossed his arms again. "We ALL know that, Slippy."

"You do?" Slippy asked scratching the top of his head.

"...Duh!" Falco said "You say that all the time!"

Slippy once again turned back to the direction he was walking and said nothing else.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Bill joined your team!**_

* * *

**World 1-5**

"Done and done." Leon said walking away from the enemy.

Peppy turned towards him and started to walk to catch up to him. "What was that thing anyway?" He asked

Leon who was holding his blaster if another enemy comes replied, "I don't know. But it didn't look very friendly."

"You're right about that." Peppy said in agreement. After a few seconds of silence he turned to Leon. He then thought about him and the others quitting StarWolf. "...So,... why did you and the others quit StarWolf?"

Leon just then went silent. ". . .We looked back on what we had done. After all that pain, we decided to quit. We just couldn't take it anymore."

Peppy also went silent based on what Leon had just said. ". . .So, . . . how did you guys explain it to Fox and company?" He asked

"We were nervous. But after a week, we finally decided to tell them that were quitting before we have another mission against them." Leon explained. He then had a worried look on his face.

Peppy noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"After we had told them that we were quitting StarWolf, one of my closest friends went missing."

Once again, the hare went silent. Then he asked, "What happened?"

"She had told me that she was going to find something important. I waited. . . But she had never came back."

"When did she . . .dissapeared?"

Leon sighed. "Three years ago."

Pepy didn't want to make him depressed. So, he decided to change the subject. "Let's just find Katt. We can talk about this later."

Leon nodded in agreement. "You're right. Let's g-..." He then stopped for a second because he remembered something.

"Uh,... is something wrong?" Peppy asked in concern once again.

The chameleon turned towards him and asked, "Wait,... didn't you say we were suppose to meet the others at the gas station?"

Peppy then remembered what Master Hand had told them. So he snapped his finger. "You're right."

"Sooo,... we are at the gas station right now and I don't see anybody."

Peppy then looked around the gas station. He then walked up to it and looked in the store to try to find Master Hand. But he wasn't there. Leon was right. "You're right. Where are they?"

Leon replied by shrugging his shoulders. "Let's see if I can contact Wolf..." He then pulled out his cell phone and started to call Wolf to see where he is so that they can find him.

* * *

Wolf was leaning against the front door because he had ask if he can see down. But the guards just stood there not giving a reply. So, Wolf had no choice but to stand up. Suddenly, they heard Wolf's cell phone ring. Thinking that as if someone was going to tell Wolf that he/she was going to rescue him, they raised theirswords. Wolf got a little nervous.

_". . .What shoud I do?. . . Come on, Wolf, think! . . .I GOT IT!" _He said in his thoughts. He turned to the gaurds and said, "Look, an intruder!"

The guards actually believed Wolf and ran to the back allowing Wolf a chance to answer his cell phone. "Who is it? Because I just made two guards go away. I don't have much time. So, ya better make this quick." Wolf said while facing the direction the guards went.

"...Wolf? Is that you?" Leon asked on the other side of the phone.

Wolf noticed that voice as his eyes widen. "Leon?"

"Yeah, it's me. I heard what had happened so me, Peppy, and Master Hand are coming to save you. Where are you?"

Wolf looked around him to find out where he's at. He then looked back at the phone and replied, "I think I am in a castle. Though, I don't kn-... wait,... why is there a castle in Corneria?"

"Forget that." Leon responded "Me and Peppy are going to get Katt snd then we will be on are way."

"Thanks." Wolf said in relief as he hung up his cell phone. _"And please hurry..." _He thought to himself.

* * *

Leon handed up his cell phone as soon as he found out that Wolf had hung up his. He then turned back to Peppy who had an eyebrow rasied with his arms crossed. "...Well?..." He said

"He said that he is some type of castle." Leon replied

A confused look appeared on the hare's face as he asked, "In Corneria?"

Leon put his hand out in front of him and said, "That's what me and Wolf thought. But we'll talk about that later." He then turned the direction he was going to walk. "But for right now, let's hurry and find Katt so she can help us find the other smashers before Subspace reaches their worlds." He said as the two started to run away. Leon then stopped because he had remebered something. "Shoot..." He muttered to himself balling up his fist while swinging it in the air.

Peppy had heard the chameleon. So, he turned around as he used his heels to stop him from running and then started ti run towards him. He then caught up to him and said, "What is it?" The hare asked in concern.

Leon turned towards him while looking up at the sky seeing Subspace and asked, "I forgot to call Master Hand to te-" He then heard his cell phone ring. So he pulled it out.

"That's probably him now." Peppy said as Leon answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said "...Bill? . . . .Yeah, I know. ...We're on our way right now. ...Yep. ...Meet you there." He then hung up his cell phone again. "That was Bill. He said he was on his way to the castle."

"Then, we better get going." Peppy said as he started to run away again with Peppy following him a few seconds after.

* * *

In a smoothie shop, the female, Katt Monroe was inside drinking a smoothie. But she also wondered where was everybody. (Besides the smashers.) After a few seconds, she'd stopped drinking her smoothie for some reason. "Wait a minute..." She sipped her smoothing again. "Wait... they gave me the wrong one!" She shouted. She then started to become angry as she threw her smoothie down making the top pop open. "This is an OUTRAGE!" She continued to shout as she made her way to the register.

"Watch were you're going!" Katt shouted as some random man that was passing by. The man just stood there confused. He wasn't _really _in her way. Katt stormed to the register. "Ahem!" She said as the woman who was at the register turned directly to her startling her a little.

"...Yes, can I help you?" The woman asked

Katt crossed her arms and said, "I asked for a blueberry smoothie. I even said it to some random guy that can't hear very well! BUT, look at what Katt Monroe had found.

"..." The woman just stood there.

Katt raised her finger in the air as she spoke. "Exactly! A STRAWBERRY smoothie! Did I say a strawberry smoothie? NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

"...Ok..." The woman said as she looked toward her left, then back at Katt. "Is there anything that I could do for you?"

Katt slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Yes!" She started to point in the woman's face. "YOU can go GET ME a BLUBERRY smoothie instead of a STRAWBERRY one!"

This had made the woman immediately run away to go find Katt the smoothie that she had requested earlier. After a few seconds, she came back with a question. "And if I don't?" She asked while raising a finger waiting for an answer.

Katt sighed in frustration as she started to point in the woman's face. "I will make do jumping jacks, allllll night at my house!" She responded shouting.

The woman took off again to find somebody that can make the smoothie. Katt growled quietly so no one can hear her as she said, "Mess with Katt and you'll get scratched..."

Outside of the shop, Peppy and Leon were looking inside to try to find Katt. Peppy turned to Leon. "Are you SURE she's in here?" He asked

Leon did not turn back to Peppy. But he replied, "Yes according to the call. Plus, I see Katt here every Saturday."

That's when Peppy became confused. "Strange..."

Finally, Leon turned towards him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I thought today was Tuesday." Peppy answered

"Oh..." Leon said as he looked through the window again. "Well,... sometimes she changes her mind and go on diffrent days if she wants to."

They were both about to walk in until Peppy stopped. Noticing this, Leon stopped too. "What is it?" He asked

"...When did you call her?" Peppy asked. He did not remember Leon calling her.

"Before you came," Leon explained "I had called her... Well,... tried to call her. She had told me that she was here, but for some reason the phone cut off."

"What do ya think happened?" Peppy asked while Leon shrugged his shoulders in reponse. They then walked through the door to try to find Katt. They stopped as soon as they enetered the door and started to look around for her. After a few seconds, they spotted her waiting impatiently by the cash register. So, they both walked up to her and Leon tapped her on the shoulder which had caused Katt to jump in surprise.

"AAAAAAAAH!... Oh, it's just you, Leon..." She then saw Peppy. "And you've brought company... What is Peppy doing here?"

Leon didn't want to explain this to Katt right now because that would waste time. But now was a good time to do so. "Have you noticed a purple little dot in the sky?"

Katt thought for a second until she remembered. "Yes..." She replied

"That is Subspace." Peppy continued "I think Fox, Falco, and Wolf told you about Tabuu... Well,... they and the other smashers hadn't actually defeated him. But because he doesn't want us to beat them, Tabuu had made the smashers dissapear."

Katt's eyes widen after she had heard this. "FALCO'S IN TROUBLE?" She shouted as everyone in the store looked at her. But she'd ignored them.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand had already found him. In fact, he was the first smasher that was to be found." Peppy explained trying to calm Katt down. She and Falco had a crush on each other lately. So, they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Katt sighed in relief. "Thank goodness for that." She then turned back to Peppy and Leon. "So,... what are you trying to say is... you want ME to go help YOU find the other smashers before it's too late?"

The chameleon and the hare both nodded in response.

"Oh,... OK! I'll join you! And Leon, I couldn't finish having a phone conversation with you because some idiot knocked my cell phone right out of my hand!..." Katt said sighing in annoyance at the end of her sentence.

"Oh..." Leon repsonded

A smile appeared on Katt's face as she asked, "You guys want smoothies?"

Leon and Peppy were about to say something. But Katt had interupted them. "AHEM!"

The same woman who had been threatened by Katt rushed by the three. "ON IT!" She shouted

* * *

After 20 minutes, Peppy, Leon, and Katt had just finished drinking their smoothies and they were running so that they can find some sort of castle. Katt wondered why there would be a castle in Corneria. Peppy told her to save that for later so that they can find Fox and Wolf. Buth then after 30 seconds they had left the smoothie shop, some Subspace enemies came out of nowhere and started to run towards the three. Katt had spoke. "So, these are the guys you were telling me about?" She asked as Leon and Peppy both nodded in response.

Katt then ran up to them. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's kick these guys butts!"

Music: Area 6 (StarFox 64)

Leon started to charge up and kick some of the enemies sideways. This attack had worked. Noticing this, he tried to do that again, but failed. So, he decided to use his blaster to attack. Some of the shots hit the enemies while some of the shots missed them. He then ran up to some more enemies and punched them with two hands. That attack for some reason was more powerful.

"I have to admit that this is kind of easy." He complimented while running and destroying some more enemies.

Katt turned to him who was running also spoke, "Easy? This is easier than easy. It's easier than those missions we have."

"...Okay, don't go too far..." Leon said while kicking a Borbaras.

"Whatever..." Katt said rolling her eyes. She then thought of something. "Wait a minute..."

"What?" Leon said stopping since Katt did.

"How come those people in the store acted like nothing was wrong?" Katt asked.

Both Peppy and Leon shrugged their shoulders. The Cornerian citizens didn't react to the Subspace Army even thought they saw them.

Leon had thought of a possible explanation. "Maybe they think that they're not evil."

"...Probably." Katt said shrugging her shoulders. They then rushed off again.

Katt rushed up against an enemy and bash it with her shoulder. She then used her blaster to shoot and noticed a Scope Primid. So she used illusion to destroy it. After that she used her fire power to destroy a buckot that was about to dump stuff onto her.

Peppy was using his reflector to reflect some attacks that were heading streaight towards him. But it only lasts for three seconds. So, he ran to a Primid, grabbed it and started to punch it repeatedly. After trhat, he threw it far awya from him sending the Primid into another location. He then brushed his hands and continued to fight some more.

Katt then started to run down some stairs along with Leon and Peppy while destroying the last few enemies.

Music stops.

But then the three spotted an unlocked door and a destroyed wall. All three of them became confused.

"What happened here?" Leon asked in concern looing at the wall that was destoryed. He scratched the top of his head in confusion.

Peppy was walking around trying to figure out what had happened. He then noticed he almost stepped on something. He looked down and noticed a blaster lying on the ground. He picked it up and studied it for a few seconds. "This is probably where Falco was. He must have dropped his blaster while he and the others were destroying the wall."

"Well, thank goodness that Master Hand and Crazy Hand found him. Now we know that were going the right way." Katt said "Let's hurry to the castle."

* * *

"...So, ...Katt's on her way too?" Wolf asked.

Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Bill, Panther, Slippy, Krystal, and Falco had just gotten in the castle by tearing down the door. After they had done that the guards had raised up their weapons. But they had gotten into a fighting pose which had made the guards ran away while Wolf watched them.

"Yes." Master Hand replied "Peppy had told me that that earlier."

Wolf was silent for a moment. Then he asked, "Is Fox with you?"

"Actually," Bill replied while raising a finger. "Fox is also in this castle."

This had made Wolf smile. "Well, let's go then." He said as the seven rushed off to find the last StarFox character in this world.

* * *

Peppy, Leon, and Katt were on top of a hill as they saw a castle that had black walls.

"We made it..." Peppy said as he started to walk again towards it.

Leon was looking at the castle also and asked, "Isn't there suppose to be a picture of Wolf there?"

Peppy continued to walk without looking back at the chameleon and said, "They must have found him already."

Leon and Katt looked at each other and nodded their heads as they started to run to catch up to Peppy.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Katt joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Wolf joined your team!**_

* * *

**Roster: Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Slippy, Krystal, Panther, Falco, Peppy, Leon, Bill, Katt, Wolf.**


	5. Chapter 5: The King of Lylat's Surprise

World of Brawl

Chapter 5- The King of Lylat's Surprise

**I didn't have to really think about a chpater title this time. I was just wondering if it would fit and it turned out it did! But I have to ask you guys something. Do you guys notice that this chapter and the three previous chapter titles starts with the letter T? I don't know why I keeping putting the word 'The'. Anyways, this is the last chapter for the world of StarFox. After this, the next world will be... well, you are going to have to find out in chapter 6. Enjoy!  
**

**~KF**

* * *

_**Previously... on 'World of Brawl'...**_

_"I hope they're OK..."_

"You mean from Smash Brothers?"

"They're what?"

"A gas station?"

"What do ya want?"

"I see... I can help you."

"What about Katt?"

"Follow me."

"Just great... now we go to face a great, big, giant one."

"So,... the more we shoot it in the head, the more it shrinks."

"I think that's how small it gets."

"Bill?"

"We're WALKING there?"

"Well, that was easy."

"...So,... why did you and the others quit StarWolf?"

"I waited. . .but she never came back."

"...Wolf, is that you?"

"Leon?"

_"And please hurry..."_

"He said that he is in some type of castle."

"In Corneria?"

"Mess with Katt and you'll get scracthed..."

"FALCO'S IN TROUBLE?"

"What happened here?"

"...So, ...Katt's on her way too?"

"Fox is also in this castle."

_**That was previously... on 'World of Brawl'.**_

* * *

**World 1-6**

Leon and Katt had caught up to Peppy so they can walk inside of the castle to find Fox McCloud and save him from Subspace. They were half way down the hill when they saw some more Subspace enemies forming as they surronded them.

Katt sighed in annoyance. "Again?..." She said holding her blaster.

Leon held up his blaster also. "Just like Wolf told us. Always be prepared." He said as he got into a fighting pose.

Peppy turned towards him. "He actually told you that?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah..." Leon replied still in his fighting pose as he turned towards Peppy. "Is there a problem?" He asked confused.

"Nope. No problem." Peppy responded as he got into a fighting pose as well.

Music: Meteo (StarFox Adventures)

The green chameleon known as Leon Powalski started kick some enemies sideways. Then he use his reflector to refleect a shot from a Scope Primid hitting it in the chest destroying it. After that, he grabbed a Primid and started to knee it. Then he threw it far away from him. Then he used his fire power. But insted of it lasting for about 2 seconds, it lasted for 5 seconds.

The gray hare Peppy was using his blaster to shoot at enemies. Then he used illusion to zip right through them. But they barely to any damage. So, he decided to use his blaster again to finish them off. Then he grabbed a sword Primid and kicked it from behind finishing it.

"You know what's diffrent this time?" Leon asked Katt who was battling beside her.

"What?" She asked without turning towards her.

"There are way more enemies than before." Leon pointed out.

Katt looked around her while she still fought. Then realized that he had a point. "You're right. But let's keep battling them."

"Right..." Leon said as he finished the last few enemies... Well, almost all of them because all three of them see more enemies popping out directly in front of them.

"What the?" Peppy said looking at the enemies. "Where are they coming from!"

The group then jumped at them and started to battle as hard as they can. This continued for about a minute as they got only 5 enemies left. None of those were Primids. They saw a Puppit, a Buckot, a Towtow, a Feyesh, and a Shellpod. Leon decided tp take out the Shellpod and the Feyesh. Katt destroyed the Buckot, Peppy finished the Towtow, and all three of them smashed the Puppit.

Music stops.

Leon turned around while he was still fighting and saw a familiar person walking away from him and his group not seeing what was happening near him. He looked just like Fox. Leon, just stood there for a few seconds then took off trying to catch up. Katt and Peppy noticed and turned around where they can see Leon running.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Katt shouted to him in concern.

"I see somebody!" The chameleon responded. "I'll be back!"

Katt wanted to follow him, but Peppy grabbed her. "Let him handle it. Let's go find Fox." He said.

The black female feline paused for a moment before she nodded in agreement. But then she looked up and saw a tree right next to the castle. "I have an idea. Let's climb up that tree and use it as a shortcut so we can enter the castle from the top."

Peppy liked an idea. But then he thought of something. "Wait a minute... what if Fox isn't at the top of the castle?"

Katt sighed. "Look, Fox's picture is at the TOP of the castle. Plus, the others would have found Fox and Wolf at the same time."

"...Well, that makes sense." Peppy replied as they both walked towards the tree.

* * *

**World 1-7**

Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Slippy, Krystal, Panther, Falco, Bill, and Wolf were all next to each other as they got into fighting poses.

Music: The Cave (SSBB)

Master Hand roamed through the hallways knocking out some enemies by simply punching them. He then shot missles at some Metal Primids' and Puppits' destroying all of them. Then, some enemies ran towards him. But he dodged out of the way and defended them by using his lasers.

Falco was using his blaster at some enemies. He then ran up to a Ticken and then split kicked and started to hit it with his wings. Once it was defeated, a little bird came out. "...?" He was confused.

Panther just finished defeating a Ticken also and he also saw a little bird coming out. "What? Really? ...A little bird?"

"I know right? How strange..." Falco agreed.

Wolf was using his claws to scratch enemies. Then he charged up kicked a Sword Primid upward. Then he noticed a couple of Armknights' flying towards him while throwing swords at him. So, he reflected the swords and used his blaster to destroy them.

A Feyesh was trying to use his tentalces against Slippy. But he quickly block them and kicked it in the eye. He then grabbed a Primid, threw and shot it with his blaster. Bill finished it off by jumping up and kicked it sideways.

They all ran forward. But then they became surronded by lots of Primids. The other two enemies were Shaydas'. The hands' destroyed them while everyone else destroyed the Primids. They all continued forward.

The male canine, Bill suddenly asked, "Gee, why are there a lot of enemies this time?"

"I know. Where we had last fought, there were less enemies. Now they're like... swarms of them." Slippy agreed spreading his arms out.

After another minute of fighting, the group came upon three doors that were locked. Master Hand went up to the first one. "Well,..." He said. "I guess the only way to get through here is to find the three keys. Let's look arpund and find them."

Everyone then split up and ran through the hallways trying to find the keys. Slippy ran up a flight of stairs and then took out some enemies while he was up there. Then, there were some boxes in his way. So, he decided to destroy them. But then, he found one of the keys. Now that he had one of them, he quickly ran back down the stairs to reach the door.

Panther ran through three hallways until he saw a couple of Floows. "...Geez, what are those things? Better destroy before something happens." He said as he quickly fought the Floows. When he destroyed the last one, it revealed another key. Panther grabbed it and ran off.

Krystal ran down two flights of stairs while fighting some enemies along the way. She then saw a Floow coming her way. So, she used her blaster to destroy it. When she did, she noticed that the last key had appeared. She took it and ran back to where she was.

The group of 8 all met up at the same time as Slippy, Panther, and Krystal unlocked the three doors and started to run again.

Music stops.

The group finally made to the top of the castle. So, Master Hand opened the door that was on the ceiling and noticed that he was on the roof.

Crazy Hand moved next to his brother as they helped the six StarFox characters up. They looked around to see if Fox was there. None of them saw him.

"...Fox?" Wolf said with a confused look on his face.

Falco crossed his arms. "That's strange. We all saw his picture. So he should be up here."

"So,... where is he?" The purple panther asked looking around.

Just then, they all saw Peppy and Katt climbing up to the roof.

"Falco, you're ok! How long have you guys been up here?" Katt asked.

"We just got up here." Bill responded crossing his arms.

Katt turned around to Peppy. "Told ya it was a great shortcut." She then looked around the roof. "So,... where's Fox?"

"We're trying to figure that out." Wolf replied.

Master Hand then noticed that Leon was not with them. So he asked, "Isn't Leon with you?"

"He was. Then he said he saw someone. He'll be back." Peppy answered.

They all looked around trying to find them. Just then, they noticed Leon in the arwing that Shadow Falco had. It landed on the ground as Leon climbed out and noticed everyone was staring at him.

". . . . ."

"...?" Leon was confused at why no one was talking. He raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

They were all still silent for a few seconds until Slippy spoke, "Who's arwing is that?" He asked pointing to the arwing.

"...Oh, Shadow Falco had left this. So, I decided to use it." Leon replied.

Bill, Katt, Falco, and Wolf were confused. "Shadow Falco?" They all said.

"I'm sure you guys remember." Master Hand said talking to Falco and Wolf. "You guys had to beat shadow versions of yourselves."

"Oh..." Falco and Wolf replied remembering while Bill and Katt seemed to understood what Master Hand was saying.

Peppy then placed his hands behind his back turning to Leon. "So Leon, who was that person you saw?"

Leon decided that now is not the time to tell them. "I'll tell ya later." He replied.

Just then, they all heard a noise. Then they all saw a monster that was made out of water approaching. It looked just like Raquaza only shorter and its eyes were red instead of yellow. It roared

". . .What is THAT?" Krystal asked staring at the creature.

Wolf was staring at the creature also. But then he saw a note in front of him. He kneeled down, picked up the note, and stood right back up.

_If you want Fox Mccloud, defeat 'Shui'._

Wolf suddenly became confused as he showed everyone the note so they could see it. "Shui?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Krystal turned to him. "I think that's the Chinese word for water." She said.

Peppy spoke, "Well, get we have no choice but to defeat this guy."

They then saw it going up into space.

"Hop in." Leon said as they all ran to the arwing and hopped into to it with Leon in the driver's seat. "Hold on." He said as he lifted up the arwing as they made their way up to space. Once they were there, they could see the creature, Shui in the distance. Leon jet forward towards it.

**Boss 4: Shui**

Music: Corneria (StarFox: 1st Game)

Leon started to shoot Shui with the arwing. But for some reason, it did nothing to it. He tried shooting it again. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't taking any damage?" He asked still shooting.

Shui roared as it tried to spray water on the arwing. But Leon dodged out of the way just in time. Then, he saw meteors coming his way. So, he decided to shoot them to clear his way. He was then faced Shui again. The chameleon tried to shoot him again. But it had no effect.

"How are we suppose to save Fox if this THING is invincible?" Leon mumbled still shooting and destroying meteors.

Master Hand who was behind noticed that there was a big circle in this distance. He gasped. "WATCH OUT, A BLACK HOLE!"

Leon looked further into space. He saw what Master Hand was talking about. Indeed there was a black hole in the distance. He turned the arwing around while still trying to follow Shui who was also turning away from the black hole that was about to suck them in.

"That was a close one." Crazy Hand said sighing in relief.

But then something strange happen. Another black hole appeared right in front of them and it started to suck them and Shui into it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all shouted as they got sucked inside while Shui did a roar cry. But it was completly dark inside.

Leon was still driving in the arwing as he looked around. "Where. . . ARE we?"

". . .I'm not sure. . . but something tells me that we're going the right way. . ." Peppy responded as he looked around also. He then saw Shui a few meters ahead of them. He looked a little weak. "He's a little weaker..." He said. "Now's your chance!" He shouted.

Leon shot Shui as it did another roar cry while it exploded.

**Boss Defeated**

"Finally..." Leon sighed in relief.

But then they noticed that they were longer in the darkness. Instead, they were back into space and they noticed that they were approaching the Great Fox. They were all confused.

"What the... How did... When did we... We're back in space?" Crazy Hand said in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

Master Hand saw the Great Fox in the distance. "And how is the Great Fox there? I thought it was back in Corneria."

"...I think we should land..." Wolf suggested.

Master Hand turned to him. "But how... we can't land this thing on the Great Fox?"

Leon pushed the cover open. "Well, there is only one thing to do."

Slippy gasped. "You mean we're gonna. . . JUMP?"

"It's the only way to land." Wolf replied turning to him. He held his breath, climbed to the roof of the arwing, and jumped down to the Great Fox as he quickly ran to the door.

"...Well, it's easy for us because we can float down." Master Hand pointed out.

Crazy Hand turned to him. "Oh yeah, that's right. I totally forgot about that."

"Let's go." Falco said as he went throught the same process Wolf did.

One by one everyone jumped off the arwing and they all ran to the door. Peppy opened it and allowed everyone inside. They finally started to breathe again.

"We made it." Katt said.

Just then, they all heard someone groaning. They looked behind them and saw Fox McCloud getting up form the floor slowly.

"Uhh... where am I?" He asked scratching his forehead.

"Fox!" Master Hand shouted. "All you alright?"

Fox turned to the others. "What? ...Slippy? Panther? ...Wh-What's going on?" He asked suprised.

"You see, me and Crazy Hand were the only ones that didn't dissapeared when Subspace reached us. AThen we saw a note saying that we have to save all of you so we can all stop Tabuu before Subspace reaches all of the worlds. So, we traveled to your world and ended up heare. We roamed the hallways until we found Slippy. Then we saw Krystal picture we leaded to a secret area." Master Hand started to explain.

Krystal continued. "They all found me and noticing that they saw the picture of me, we assumed that when we saw the pictures of us means that we were close by. Then Master Hand contacted Peppy as soon as we found Falco and told them what was going on. And then we recruited Panther, Bill, Leon, and Katt. We found Wolf in a castle and we thought that you were there too. But you weren't."

"But then we saw a blue monster that was made out of water known as Shui." Bill said.

Master Hand continued on. "We recieved another note that we have to defeat it if we wanted to save you. But then something strange had happened."

"...What happened?" Fox asked listening.

Wolf spoke. "A black hole appeared right in front of us. We thought we were gonna die, but we didn't surprisingly. Instead, we were in darkness. Then we defeated Shui and somehow, we were back in space and saw the GreatFox. We jumped down and entered it and that's when we found you."

Fox stood for a moment trying to sink in what he had just heard. "So,... if we stop Tabuu again, would the Smash World be saved?"

"Yeah, just like last time, Fox." Falco replied.

"What I WANNA know is how come Fox wasn't at the castle..." Slippy wondered.

"I think I can answer that." Fox replied. "You see I actually WAS at the castle but then somehow, I teleported here. But then I regained consciousness. I think that's when you guys showed up."

They were all silent for a moment. Peppy then spoke. "Well,... we better land the Great Fox back in Corneria so we can go to the next world."

"You're right." Panther said. "But where are we gonna go?"

"Easy the castle."

"The castle?" Wolf asked confused. "Why would wanna go there?"

"Because, we saw a note that the circle would appear on top of the castle after we had found Fox." Katt explained.

"Oh,..." Wolf replied. "Well, we better hurry and head back to Corneria." He then walked away with everyone following him.

* * *

"...DANG IT!" Tabuu had watched everything on his crystal ball shouted pounding his fist on the brown table. "I was wondering this would happen..."

"What's the matter boss?" A red alloy asked in concern.

"Those two fools saved the first three smashers. THAT'S THE MATTER!" Tabuu replied shouting at the end of his sentence. "We better have luck in the next world..."

The red alloy was quiet for a few seconds. Suddenly, he had an idea. "I know, I will go to the next world and stop them."

Tabuu thought for a moment at the alloy's plan. "Go..." He said pointing at the door.

The alloy obeyed by nodding as he quickly ran out the door.

* * *

Master Hand and Crazy Hand was inside of the GreatFox talking about facing Tabuu once again.

"So,... how many more worlds we got?" Crazy Hand asked his brother.

Master Hand spoke. "Well, I really don't know. But we got 35 more people to go including Shadow and Silver."

Crazy Hand sighed. "Well I can't wait 'til we defeat hm again..."

Master Hand looked at Crazy Hand confusingly. "Again? What do you mean again?"

"Remember last time?"

Master Hand remembered what he meant. "The smashers defeated him. Not us."

"I wasn't even involved. I just missed out on all the fun." Crazy Hand said. "I even thought that you were killed."

"I wasn't killed." Master Hand groaned. "I was just unconscious during the whole fight. I was awaken by the smashers and they told me that they did it."

"...Oh, I remember now." Crazy Hand said figuring out what had happened four years ago.

After he had say this, they both heard Leon's voice from another room. "Hey everybody, come over here for a sec."

Master Hand looked at each other and decided to go as they roamed out of the room. They found Leon with everyone else except Fox.

"Guys, I have someone to show you. This is the person I was talking about earlier." Leon said as he walked out of the room and came back with a familiar person with him. It was not Fox, but he'd look just like him. They all became shocked.

"J-James?" Peppy said in disbelief. "But, h-how?"

"Who's is... James?" Master Hand asked him.

"He is Fox's father." Krystal replied turning to them. Then back at James.

James had his arms crossed with his black sunglasses on and said, "Hey, Pep. Long time no see."

"Yeah, but... H-how a-are you alive?" Peppy asked still shocked.

"Remember that black hole you guys were in?" James asked.

Everyone became shocked again including the two hands.

"H-how did you know?" Katt asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Allow me to explain." Leon said as everyone turned towards him. "Before I called you all here, I was with James and I told him everything that was going on and who were Master Hand and Crazy Hand he told me that he can take the GreatFox to space. Which is why you found it there. But the black hole and Shui was not part of the plan."

There was a silence for a few seconds.

Panther then spoke. "Well,... we better tell Fox about this."

"I'll get him." Falco said raising his finger as he left to go find his friend. He walked through the hallways until he finally found him. He was on his way to meet Leon. "There you are." He said.

"Yeah..." Fox said. "What does Leon need us for?"

"Umm,... you'll find out when you get there." Falco replied as he led Fox through the hallways until they found Leon who was standing with the others.

Fox dropped his mouth open as he stared at James. "F-Father?" He said shocked.

"Yes, Fox. It is me." James replied.

Fox didn't understand why he was alive. "Y-You're alive?"

James explained to his son on how he lived and how Leon helped him find the GreatFox and flew it into space.

Wolf then thought of something. "Wait a minute, if the black hole and Shui wasn't part of your plan, Leon, then why is the GreatFox in space?"

They all looked at him waiting for an answer. "...I-I'll tell you... eventually..." He replied.

This had made everyone look at each other in confusion.

Krystal then spoke. "Well, we better get ready if we want to save the rest of the smashers." She recalled as everyone went back to what they were doing.

* * *

A few hours later, Fox was with Krystal watching a romance movie on TV. He had his arm wrapped around her as her head was resting against his neck.

Still looking at the movie Krystal said, "I have a question."

Fox turned to her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Where's Marcus?" The blue haired, purple fox asked him. (A.N.: For those of you who don't know Marcus, he is the son of Fox and Krystal. It was one of the endings in StarFox Command. In this story, he's 15.)

"Well,... while was at the castle, I contacted him and told him what was going on. He said that he's on his way to help us find the rest of the smashers." Fox replied.

Just then Bill came in. "I hate to interupt your moment but, we're in Corneria." Bill said as the two looked behind them to see him standing there.

"OK." Fox said as he turned the TV off as they all left.

* * *

Everyone was at the front door of the GreatFox as Peppy explained the plan. "OK eveyrone. We will be going into a hotel so we can rest up and find the next set of smashers for the next day."

Falco had a question. "Which world are we going to next?"

Peppy to Crazy Hand who turned to Master Hand. "...Umm,... I don't know which one. I didn't even know which world was this." He answered.

"Oh well, at least we found the characters for this world." Krystal said looking at Fox, Falco, and Wolf. "Now, let's get going."

Everyone else agreed as they all walked outside of the door.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Fox joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**James joined your team!**_

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I took a break on this and I was working on my other stories. Anyways, this was the last chapter for this world as you can see. Stay tuned for the next chapter as everyone goes through world 2!**


	6. Chapter 6: A New World

World of Brawl

Chapter 6- A New World

**Yep, it's finally here! The start of the next world in this story! But this world is going to have three chapters like the previous world because there are three characters that need to be found. Maybe that will give you a hint on which world there going to next. Enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

_**Previously... on 'World of Brawl'**_

"I see somebody!"

"What? Really? ...A little bird?"

"Fox?"

"Who's arwing is that?"

"Shadow Falco?"

". . .What is THAT?"

"Shui?"

"Why isn't it taking any damage?"

"You mean we're gonna. . .JUMP?"

"Fox!"

"DANG IT!"

"J-James?"

"F-Father?"

"Which world are we going to next?"

_**That was previously... on 'World of Brawl'.**_

* * *

Falco was sleeping in his bed in the hotel that he and the rest of the group were staying in. Fox McCloud watched the avian bird as he slept. He walked in and tapped him on the shoulder, but he wouldn't wake up. He tried to do it again. No effect. So, he started to shake him violently.

"...Falco... wake up." Fox said trying to wake up his friend.

Still the avian bird didn't budge. Fox suddenly came up with an idea as a smile appeared across his face. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket as he turned to the song "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. Once he turned it on at full volume, it bursted from the phone immediately waking Falco up.

Once he was up, Fox turned off the music as Falco stood up from his bed. He looked to see his friend Fox standing there holding his cell phone. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked shouting as little with a confused look on his face.

"It's time to wake up." Fox simply replied as he walked out of the room. "Meet me at the entrance in 15 minutes." He said walking down the hall with the avian bird heard his voice.

Hearing this Falco started to get ready. While getting ready, he wondered which world that he and the others were going to next. He was surprised because Mario's world isn't first. Normally he would be first in everything. The smashers though know why he is first in lots of things because he had the most games and he is a worldwide legend. That's when another thought crossed Falco's mind. He remembered that he, Fox, and Wolf only have 5 games excluding StarFox 64 3D. He wondered why. His question was answered when Master Hand told him that they are currently making a StarFox game for the Wii U. Falco was glad when he heard this. After he got ready, he looked out the window trying to find the dot of Subspace. He looked around until he found it at the center of the sky. But something was diffrent about it. Instead of a dot, it had become a bit larger like the size of a tennis ball. If they don't save the smashers and all of the worlds in time, everyone and everything will vanish forever. The avian bird finally left the room as he grabbed his blaster. He walked until he saw Fox and most of his friends at the entrance Fox said he will be at. He looked at them. "You guys ready?" He asked.

Each of his friends nodded.

"Who isn't here yet?" Bill asked who was standing beside the door.

"I think Peppy and James is who were waiting on." Panther replied. He turned to face Fox. "You are lucky that your father survived by the way."

Fox just stood there not knowing what to say. But, Panther was right. His father was lucky enough to survive through that black hole. He was also lucky that his friends had survived through the blackhole too. "I-I don't know how it was possible..." He finally said.

"Well,... I think there was something about that black hole that made us live." Slippy said thinking of an explanation.

"But if we'd entered another black hole, all of us would be dead by now." Wolf said.

"Fox would have died too because we had to defeat Shui first." Bill pointed out.

"Everyone would have died..." Leon followed.

There was nothing but silence after that. All of the worlds would become Subspace if the team entered another black hole.

"Well,... except for Tabuu and his army of course..." Krystal said. "He was the one that caused all of this anyway..."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Peppy and James walked towards them. "Is everyone ready?" Peppy asked them.

They all nodded again.

"Let's go." James said as he pushed the door open with everyone else following him.

* * *

In a dark area the female known as Rouge the Bat (She's a Sonic character for those of you who don't know her.) was walking alone looking around trying to found out where she was. Last thing she remembered, she was trying to tick off Knuckles the Echidna over who was getting the most rings. While they were arguing, Knuckles stopped because he saw something in the sky. It looked like a bomb had just exploded. Only it was purple and it was only a dot. Rouge had stopped aruing and noticed what the echidna was talking about. They gasped as they ran away. But they were both hit by something and they fell unconscious. Rouge had waken up here noticing that she was not at the Green Hill Zone anymore.

"Where am I?" She asked herself walking around. She stopped and noticed that there was a door up ahead. She opened it and it revealed a tunnel with some very weird creatures. They turned around to see Rouge standing there. They charged and surronded her.

Rouge took a step back thinking that she had no choice but to fight them. (If you want to see her moveset, type in 'Rouge the Bat moveset and scroll to the second link. It should say, 'Rouge SSBB Moveset by ~southparkfan215. If you can't find it, either PM me or just tell me in your review so I can type it in the introduction for next chapter.)

Music: Battlefield (Melee)

Rouge started to slap the enemies and kicking them. She then did a couple of twirling kicks in the air. Five primids started to charge towards her. Rouge replied by charging up and doing an uppercut sending them flying.

"What are those things?" She asked herself wondering as continued to fight.

She wing swiped upward when the enemies were above her. She found it strange when she saw an enemy that was pouring hot bricks from a bucket. Anyways, she slapped some enemies again destroying it. When she destroyed those, she looked up to see a bird like creature coming down. Not wanting to get hurt, she quickly dodge rolled out of the way.

"That was close..." She said as she did a glide dash on some Primids knocking them away from her. While she was doing that, she decided to destroy the bird enemy also.

"These are weird enemies... even though I have no idea what are who they are." Rouge said still slapping and kicking enemies.

A cloud enemy had appeared right in front of her startling her a little bit. She quickly destroyed it by doing another twirling kick.

"That one came outta nowhere." She said as some more enemies appeared right in front of her.

"..." Rouge didn't say anything at all as she used a chaos ball to attack. However, for some reason it keeps missing them.

"Maybe it'll work on these..." Rouge said looking over to some Bombeds who were about to throw bombs at her. She used her chaos ball agin. It had worked this time.

Music stops.

Since there were no more enemies, Rouge started to walk around to investigate where she was. A moment later, she saw her friend Knuckles the Echidna who was walking around trying to find a way out.

"Hey, Knux." Rouge said as Knuckles immediately turned towards her trying to find out whom that voice belonged to.

"You woke up here too?" He asked facing her.

Rouge nodded. "Yes, and I saw some weird enemies that I have to fight. And one of them almost killed me with its beak." She said talking about the bird like enemy.

Knuckles stood there for a moment trying to think. Them, he remembered what he had seen earlier before he ended up here. After thinking for a moment, he started to speak again. "So it is true." He said.

"What?" Rouge asked confused.

Knuckles explained about the Subspace Emissary. He'd known what it was because he was over at the mansion a few months ago talking to Sonic about what had happened. When he finished explaining, another thought had crossed his mind. "...Oh no..." He said.

Rouge was confused again. "What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

The echidna started to run off. "Sonic might be in trouble! Come on!" He shouted without even looking at her.

Rouge sighed as she started to fly to catch up with him. (A.N.: For Knuckle's movset, type 'Knuckles the Echidna movset' and click the first link.)

Music: The Cave (SSBB)

Knuckles decided to attack the enemies cause apparently they were evil. He charged his fist up showing a fiery aura in his hand. Being fully charged, the echidna punched a lot of enemies doing major damage to them. "...I think this is the Subspace Army..." He said to Rouge while running.

Rouge somehow heard him as she flew faster trying to catch up to the echidna. "Is that so..." She replied using a chaos ball to attack the Subspace Army.

"Let's just destroy these guys until we find a way out." Knuckles said running as fast as he can. That's when he saw some Metal Primids ahead of him. He reacted by doing a running drop kick. (A.N.: Similar to Peppy's.)

Rouge turned towards the echidna while she was still flying. "Do you know where we are?" She asked him.

Knuckles sighed. "No, unfortuantely..."

"Dang it..." Rouge mumbled as she did another chaos ball attack. "I was hoping you would know..."

The echidna turned towards her while he still ran. "Let's just hope this tunnel is not too long. Maybe the faster we go, the less time it takes." Knuckles started to run even faster.

Seeing this, Rouge flew faster than before trying to keep up with Knuckles. She sighed as she attack more enemies. She hated it when Knuckles was faster than her when he got the chance. In fact, she barely caught up with him before he started to run faster.

Knuckles charged up and did a punched some enemies causing serious damage to them. Then he and Rouge saw enemies surronding them. They can not go any further until they defeat them.

Rouge slapped and kicked enemies to get them out of her way. Turning around to see more enemies, she did a couple of twirling kicks and swung her wing upward. Both of her moves were sucessful.

Knuckles did a spin dash attack against a Towtow. He didn't even know how he woke it up because he didn't make THAT much noise. After he destroyed the enemy, he douple uppercuted some more Primids knocking them out and sending them far away. When he finished, he simply punched some bullet bills that were heading this way. They were no longer surronded.

"I guess we should continue forward." Rouge said as they both took off again trying to find a way out of the tunnel that they were in. She did a couple of twirling kicks to destroy some enemies.

But then they both saw an Auroros above them. Not wanting to get cut, they dodge rolled out of the way.

"Great, another one..." Rouge said in annoyance. They decided to ignore the enemy and continue further down the tunnel.

Knuckles once again charged his fist up and punched some more enemies doing major damage. "Bring it on." He said as stretched his hands forward.

Music stops.

The two stop running as they came to a dead end after beating up the last enemy.

"Now what?" Rouge asked as she turned to the echidna.

Knuckles thought for a moment as he crossed his arms while tapping his foot. He suddenly snapped his fingers as he pulled his fist back, swung forward, and punched the wall making it collapse.

Rouge stood there as she watched her friend. "...I should have guessed..." She said.

They both noticed some stairs ahead of them. The echidna and the bat looked at each other.

"Ladies first." Rouge said as she walked up the stairs with Knuckles following her. When they got up the stairs, they noticed that they were in a plain. They looked up to see a cloudy sky.

"...Knuckles..." Rouge spoke while walking around looking.

"Yeah?" Knuckles said who was also looking around.

"I don't think we are in our world anymore..." Rouge said.

The echidna turned towards Rouge and said, "Well, we can't just stand here. Let's look around and see if we can find somebody."

Rouge agreed as they started to run again.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Rouge joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Knuckles joined your team!**_

* * *

Meanwhile, the StarFox Characters plus Master Hand and Crazy Hand were at the top of the castle again seeing a circle to the next world. They saw a tree that had a face on it with enemies that belong to one of the two greedy kings. (A.N.: I'm talking about King Dedede and Bowser.)

Everyone stood there confused when they saw the picture of the world as they all looked at each other. Then, they turned to Fox, Falco, Wolf, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand.

"...Why is everyone staring at us?" Crazy Hand turned to his brother.

"Do you guys know which world this is?" Leon asked them.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf were about to say something. Then realized that none of them had an answer. That's when they turned to Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Now everyone's staring at us..." Crazy Hand said looking back at everyone.

Fox spoke. "What about you guys? All we know is that it's obviously not Link's, Zelda's, Ganondorf's, or Toon Link's."

Wolf turned to him. "You know you could've said Link's."

Fox sighed realizing that he had a point. "You're right..."

Crazy Hand turned to his brother Master Hand because he didn't know which world it was either.

_"Great,... now everyone is looking at ME..." _Master Hand said in his thoughts. He then came up with an answer. "Well, I'm guessing that it's either Mario's or Kirby's."

"Let's go in." Panther said as all of them went inside the circle instantly transporting them to the next world.

* * *

**World 2-1**

Everyone walked out of the circle that lead to the next world. When last person walked out, it started to vanished. They looked around to see a path directly ahead of them.

"...I think we should go that way..." Katt said as she started to walk with everyone else followed her. They looked around to see if they can guess if the world was either Mario's or Kirby's. But Master Hand thought of something. So, he went to a complete stop making everybody else do the same.

"Why are we stopping?" Crazy Hand asked his sibling.

Master Hand turned to the StarFox Characters. "I need to ask you guys something..." He replied.

The StarFox Characters waited for his question.

"...Out of all my smashers, you guys are more sane than them." He said to Fox, Falco, and Wolf. Then, he looked at the rest of the StarFox Characters. "You guys are so normal. Why?"

The StarFox Characters just stood there having no idea what to say.

Crazy Hand spoke. "Now when I think about it, they are pretty normal. They're acting normal right now."

Everyone minus the two hands looked at each other. Then after a few seconds, they started to walk again.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand started to follow them before they saw enemies forming around all of them.

Music: Boss Theme Medley

Master Hand shot missles from his hands three times. Each time was able to strike down enemies. Then, he used lasers to destroy every enemy in his way. After that, he grabbed some Primids and started to crunch them. When he finished, he threw them far away. Next, he simply plucked one away. "This is too easy." He said.

Bill turned over to him while fighting a Big Primid. "I have to agree with you. This is easier than last time." He looked down and saw some Glires near his feet. He reacted by kicking them away.

James was fighting a lot of enemies in the air so they wouldn't hurt any of the smashers. "Is there always this many?"

"No." Krystal replied fighting without looking at him. "First it was an average group of enemies. But ever since we got to the castle, more of them was being created."

"Well, for a lot of enemies, they sure are pushovers. They are actually making the job look WAY easier." Panther said blasting at a Towtow.

Wolf blocked an attack from a Ticken. When he had the chance to attack, he quickly used his blaster until the Ticken was defeated. Next, he reflected a shot from a Scope Primid knocking it out. "Man, Tabuu needs to rerally strengthen these guys up."

Fox was also using his blaster to attack the army. He saw a Feyesh that was coming towards him. To avoid an attack, he used illusion to zip past it. Once the Feyesh turned around, he started to use his blaster again to finish it off.

Another Feyesh was trying to attack Crazy Hand. So, he simply slapped it away defeating the last enemy. "That should take care of it."

Music stops.

Everyone stood there in silence after they had beaten the last enemy.

"So,... I guess we should continue forward..." Slippy suggested. "Besides, we need to know who's world this is anyway?"

They all looked around themselves to see a view of the world.

Falco looked around for a little bit. But then he saw a figure coming towards them. He looked just like Kirby. But his body was yellow instead of pink."...?"

The Kirby-like creature headed towards the group as they all looked at him in confusion. Some of the group thought he was actually Kirby.

"...Who are you?" Master Hand asked.

"I am Keeby." The creature responded.

Everyone once again stared at him in confusion as they all looked at each other.

An idea had suddenly crossed Master Hand's mind. "Wait a minute... You're Keeby?""

Keeby nodded in response.

Master Hand studied him. It became obvious to him now. "Guys, this is probably Kirby's world." He said turning towards everyone else.

"What are you doing here?" Krystal asked him.

Keeby started to explain. "Well,... I heard that Kirby and his friends are in trouble. So, I came over here to help you guys find him before Subspace comes."

The group looked at each other and then nodded. They turned back to Keeby who was waiting for an answer.

"You can help." Peppy said "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Great!" Keeby said with a smile across his face. "I'll show where Kirby is! Come on!" He ran away with everyone else following him.

Music: Squeak Squad Theme (Kirby Squeak Squad)

The group of 14 saw another group of enemies ahead of them. They all ran to them to defeat them. Fox used his fire power to burn some of the enemies. He also jumped up and kicked a couple of Spaaks that were about to attack. Once he landed back on the ground, he started to use his blaster to attack some Roaders. "Not these..." He sighed.

Krystal turned to him. "What about them?"

"They were very annoying during the Subspace Emissary. Luckily, they're weak against attacks." Fox explained while he still shot at the Roaders. Once he finished defeating them, he split kicked two Floows destorying them instantly.

Keeby (Type in: Keeby moveset and click on the first link. But since it's incomplete, I'll do the smash attacks.) turned into a wheel and raced ahead of the Primids. Once he turned back, he triple punched an Autolance. Next, he charged up and double kicked it upward. The Autolance flew away being defeated as it broke apart. He ran some more and saw a greap that was about to slice him. Reacting to this, so he ran up to it and kicked it. But it didn't do enough damage.

"Let me help you." Panther said as he chraged up and hit the greap sidways with his blaster.

Keeby ran forward and turned around to Panther. "Thanks."

Panther nodded and also ran to catch up with him. There were no enemies for a few moments until they both were surronded by them. Panther kicked some Primids three times. When a Feyesh was coming his way, he charged up and hit his blaster upward hitting the Feyesh just in time. Keeby triple punched a Nagagog. Then for some reason, it rubbed it's belly and grew. "Huh?" He was confused.

"..." Panther was confused also. "It's... giant... But, still attack..."

Keeby looked back at the enemy who was now yellow instead of blue. Still, he attacked like Panther had said. He turned into a tornado a moved around damaging it. He turned back. Being hurt more, the Nagagog grew even more. It was red now. Keeby decided to ignore the size as he charged up and double kicked it upwards. He did it again without charging. The enemy flew away.

Slippy who was with the others noticed that Panther and Keeby were ahead of them by a large margan. "What the... How did they... What?"

Falco grunted. "Ignore them, Slippy. Just attack..."

"But-"

"Attack!" Falco said shouting at him a little. He split kicked a Primid, and ran forward.

Slippy stood there for a moment then ran forward to attack. (A.N.: For now on, there would be a link at the end of a chapter every time there's a new character.) He punched and kicked an Auroros that had just came down. A Puppit was firing lasers at him. Luckily, he dodged them. To defend, he used Super Blaster.

"That was a close one..." He sighed wiping the sweat off his head.

Music stops.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Keeby joined your team!**_

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge were running throught the plain trying to find somebody for some information. Getting tired eventually, they stopped in their tracks so they can rest. They walked to a nearby log and sat down on it.

Rouge thought about what Knuckles explained to her earlier. "So,... those enemies... are from the Sunspace Army?"

"SUBspace Army?" Knuckles corrected her. "And I think that the villian Tabuu is trying to destroy our world to create his own. So, it is our job to stop him."

"...Does Sonic know about this?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles shrugged as a reply. "I don't know... But he's going to find out sooner or later." He raised his finger. "What I wanna know is that the smashersknow about this or not. If they don't, then we have to tell them ourselves."

Rouge didn't say nothing else after that. Sonic and the others already defeated Tabuu four years ago. Now he was at it again. This time, they got to stop him along with Knuckles and Rouge to save their world.

They both heard something. They both turned to see a magical jester known as Dimentio walking past them looking around trying to find out where he was.

Knuckles sat there and after a few seconds of thinking, he guessed that Dimentio was apart of the Subspace Army. He balled up his fist and ran up to Dimentio who turned around to see the Echidna holding up his fist. Reacting to this, the dimensional warping jester, dodge rolled out of the way right before Knuckles got the chance to hit him.

Knuckles slid back on the ground as he pointed to Dimentio. "WHERE IS YOUR LEADER?" He asked shouting.

Dimentio was confused at that question. After thinkong about it, he thought that he was talking about Count Bleck. He balled up his fist. "I am NOT telling you!"

Still thinking that he was talking about Tabuu, Knuckles got into a fighting pose. "Guess we gotta settle this through battle.

Rouge decided to watch from afar because she didn't want to get involved in it as Dimentio got into a fighting pose.

**Miniboss 2: Dimentio**

Music: Battlefield Version 2 (SSBB)

Knuckles started to punch and kick Dimentio. But he teleported and appeared directly behind him. Having the chance to attack, he used on magic box on Knuckles causing him to reach damage.

The echidna turned around to find out that Dimentio was directly behind him. "Hey! How did you-"

"It's one of the things I am good at." The magician repied interupting him. He charged up and shot 5 magical blasts. Knuckles got hit because hit didn't dodge. However, he still didn't give up. He ran to Dimentio and kicked him with a running drop kick.

Dimentio reacted to this by making a square appear around Knuckles flipping him. He became dazed. "Uuuuuuuuh..." He said.

Dimentio had the chance to attack he used another Magic Box at him making Knuckles get hurt again.

The echidna growled at the jester. He ran to him and did a flaming Knuckle uppercut sending Dimentio in the air. But he didn't give up either. He grabbed Knuckles and started to punch him causing him to reach more damage.

Dimentio let go of Knuckles as he dug into the ground leaving Dimentio with a confused look on his face. "Where did he go?"

Knuckles came back up the ground with a uppercut. They both continued to fight again. But after a few seconds, Knuckles shouted angrily. "I will not let your leader destroy our world!"

Dimentio was confused again. "W-World? B-But,... my leader is not plotting anything." He didn't tell what he dont during the events of the Light Prognosticus because that would make the fight worse. (A.N.: I don't know if I spelled it right or not...)

Knuckles finally stop fighting after what Dimentio had said. "He isn't?"

Music stops.

**Miniboss Defeated (Kinda...)**

"Nope..." Dimentio replied. "And I'm not plotting anything either..."

Knuckles felt stupid. "Oh..." He then glared at the jester again. "But, why are you here?"

"...I don't know..." The jester admitted. "I was watching a strange purple dot in the sky before I got knocked unconscious. Somehow, I ended up here..."

Knuckles thought for a moment. "The exact same thing happen to us too..."

"Who do you mean, 'us'?"

Knuckles pointed to Rouge who was still sitting on the log waving. "That's Rouge." Since he introduced her, the echidna decided to introduce himself. And so, he pointed at his chest. "I'm Knuckles."

"I'm Dimentio..." Dimentio said (A.N.: For those of you who don't know him, he's a Mario character.) "Well,... since the three of us had been through the same process,... I guess we're on the same side..."

"Hmm..." Knuckles thought about it. "You're right... But there's one question... How come I've never seen you before?"

Dimentio replied, "I was about to ask you the same question."

Knuckles thought about what happened before he and Rouge woke up back at the tunnel. "Were you at the Green Hill Zone?"

"Huh?" Dimentio raised an eyebrow. "What's the 'Green Hill Zone'? I saw the purple dot when I flipped to the Mushroom Kingdom."

_"Mushroom Kingdom..." _The echidna thought before he snapped his finger coming up with an answer. "You must be from Mario's world!"

"How did you know?" Dimentio asked wondering.

"Because, I competed with him in the Olympic Games." The echidna replied. "...Wait a minute,... if you are from Mario's world, how did you end up here?"

Dimentio crossed his arms. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Hmm... I wonder if Subspace has taken over all of the worlds..."

Dimentio didn't get what he meant. "Subspace?"

Knuckles explained to Dimentio what Subspace was based on what Sonic had told him.

"...So, if the smashers know about this, where are they?"

"I don't know." Knuckles looked to his left. He then took off running. "But we have to find him. Come on!"

Dimentio chased after him by flying followed by Rouge.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Dimentio joined your team!**_

* * *

**World 2-2**

"This way!" Keeby said turning behind him looking at the others while running.

The StarFox Characters, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand tried to catch up with the yellow puffball as fast as they can. Finally, they reached their destination. "Here we are!" He said as they all stopped running catching their breath as they looked around them. But when they looked ahead of them, they saw Kirby a few feet away from him.

"...K-Kirby..." Master Hand said catching his breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kirby replied. "Thanks to Keeby."

Fox spoke while catching his breath. "So,... that's... w-why your picture's not here... Do-Do you know where Meta Knight and King Dedede are?"

"No..." The pink puffball said. "But, we can go look for them! Come on!" He ran away followed by Keeby.

Panther stood there before turning to the group. "I can see why they're friends."

Everyone nodded.

"Why?" Crazy Hand asked.

Everyone looked at him with an 'Are you serious?' look on their faces again before Master Hand replied, "Crazy... shut up... just shut up..."

Crazy Hand sped up to catch up with Keeby and Kirby. It was obvious to Master Hand that he paid no attention to him. And so, he sighed as he sped up also.

The StarFox Characters looked at each other and one by one, they all ran to catch up with the others leaving Peppy behind. He scratched his head before he also ran.

Music: Gourmet Race (Kirby Super Star)

Kirby ran up to the enemies that were coming close to them. Wanting to get them out of his way, he used his hammer doing a one hit-KO. Then, a Spaak was above him. He replied by pulling out a sword and cut the Spaak with it destroying it without even turning black. "Wow... I only hit one time, and it was defeated?"

"Yeah, these enemies are weak." Keeby said.

Bill raised a finger. "That's what we said."

Keeby ran up to a Primid who was charging up about to attack. Right before he could, he triple punched it. Still not defeated, he turned into a wheel and dashed forward running over the Primid. When he turned back to normal, he noticed that he was ahead of everybody else. "..." The yellow puffball didn't say anything after that.

A lot of enemies were coming towards them trying to surrond the whole group. James reacted by kneeing them sideways and turning to leg around to destroy them.

Leon charged his blaster up and shot directly at a Shellpod. The enemy came out of its shell which caused Leon to be confused. "Huh?"

"Ignore that." Master Hand told him.

"Even though it might look ugly..." Katt rolled her eyes causing Leon to laugh.

He then charged up and double kicked the Shellpod sideways making it fly away. When some Tickens and Primids surronded him, he them with the shots up his blaster without even charging it up. "Everybody, there is a lot of enemies again..."

Kirby he was punching an Autolance like cray turned to the purple suited chameleon. "You're right about that." Another Autolance popped right in front of him. "What the... How did... I don't get it..."

"You'll get use to it." Falco told him who had just split kicked a Boom Primid. Now, he was using his blaster to defeat another one.

"Thanks for telling me thaaaaa-WAAAAAAAAAH!" He shouted as he pointed to a Gamyga that spring up right in front of him.

Everybody heard him as Master Hand, Katt, and Krystal ran over to him to help.

Katt shot lasers at the enemy while Krystal charged up and kicked the enemy upward. Master Hand shot a couple of missiles at it while Kirby puffed up and turned into a rock that landed on the head of the Gamyga. Finally, it was destroyed along with all of the bases.

"Hey, I was going to destroy it!" Shouted Keeby from afar.

Katt walked up to him. "Well, too bad, puffball. Because we already did!"

Bill charged up and hit the enemy with his ankle doing a whole lot of damage. That was the last enemy too. So, they started to run again.

Music stops.

They were all running for a while until they finally stopped to catch their breath. Once they caught it, Wolf spoke while looking around Kirby's world. "So,... this is Dreamland..."

"Yeah..." Kirby replied who was also looking around his home. "Pretty neat isn't it?"

"I guess so..."

Kirby looked to the right side of him for a moment. He then asked, "Were you guys found first?"

Fox nodded his head as a reply. "Yeah, our world was first."

Kirby gasped in shock. "YOUR world was first? Wow... and people say Mario is always first..."

"That's what I thought." Falco pointed out while raising his finger in the air. But, not above his head.

"I think I've heard of him..." Katt said. "When I've found out that he was in Smash Bros..."

Everyone stayeds silent after that because they didn't have anything else to say.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Kirby joined your team!**_

* * *

**Roster: Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Slippy, Krystal, Panther, Falco, Peppy, Leon, Bill, Katt, Wolf, Fox, James, Keeby, Kirby / Rouge, Knuckles, Dimentio.**

* * *

**Here are the link's for Keeby and Dimentio's movesets. Note: Since they didn't complete it, I had to do the rest.**

**Keeby: boards/633202-super-smash-bros-wii-u/60269262**

**Dimentio: boards/928518-super-smash-bros-brawl/43502465?=1**

**(A.N.: ...For some reason the mobile didn't show up the 'http: www. 'gamefaqs'. com' part. And in the Dimentio link, it didn't show page = 1. It just shows = 1 ...*Sighs and adds that the bads things about fanfiction list*)**

**Tune in for the next chapter! ...If no one reviews this chapter, I'm going to be surprised...**


	7. Chapter 7: Relationships

World of Brawl

Chapter 7- Relationships

**I'm back again! Since I don't wanna keep you guys waiting, I wanna get the next chapter done. Oh, and before anyone asks why this world is next, it is because I am choosing these worlds randomly. Which is why the StarFox world is first. Enjoy the chapter!**

**~KF**

* * *

_**Previously... on 'World of Brawl'...**_

"Everyone would have died..."

"Where am I?"

"What are those things?"

"Hey, Knux."

"So it is true."

"Sonic might be in trouble! Come on!"

"Bring it on!"

"Now what?"

"You're Keeby?"

"Let's go in."

"He isn't?"

"I'm Dimentio..."

"You must be from Mario's world!"

"...K-Kirby..."

_**And that was previously... on 'World of Brawl'.**_

* * *

Music: The Plain (SSBB)

Rouge, Knuckles, and Dimentio were trying to find the smashers so that they can save all of the universes before Tabuu destroys them completly. Dimentio was using a Magic Shot at a Primid before it was going to attack him. Not doing enough damage, he finish it off by charging up and made a blast box appear over his head because the Primid jumped. "Perfect timing." He complimented.

"Easy for you to say..." Knuckles said who trying to destroy a Gamyga. He already destroyed the first base, but the enemy was firing from his eyes. Luckily, he dodged them.

"Here, I'll help you." Rouge said as she used chaos balls to destroy the Gamyga.

"You actually HELPED me?" Knuckles asked in confusion and shocked a little.

Rouge didn't reply. Instead, she began to fly to help Dimentio. That's when Knuckles groaned as he ran to watch up to them. He did a double uppercut and a low punch against a few more enemies. "How many enemies are here anyway?"

"Beats me..." replied Dimentio who was using a magic box to destroy a lot of enemies at the same time.

Knuckles charged his fist up with a fiery aura in his hand. Finally, he strongly punched a lot of enemies at once. "At least they're easy."

They jumed down a small cliff as they became surronded by 2 autolances, 5 Primids, and 4 puppits.

"...Looks like we have to defeat these enemies first..." Rouge looked around herself realizing that she had no where to go.

"Duh? Isn't it obvious?" Knuckles groaned battling.

"...Rude..." Rouge didn't had anything to say at the moment. She started to battle the Puppits while Knuckles took the Autolances. On the other hand, Dimentio was trying to destroy the Primids. He flipped before one can attack. It took some damage giving the dimensional warping jester the chance to finish it off and the rest of the Primids.

"Let's go, echidna..." Rouge said flying away being no longer surrounded by the army.

Knuckles once again groaned as he started to run away also followed by Dimentio. He couldn't understand why they argue so much nor that he actually cared. All he wanted was answers to his questions. Where's Sonic? Where were they? Will they ever get back to Mobius?

Music stops.

* * *

**World 2-3**

**Miniboss 3: Giant Edge**

Music: Mid-Boss (Kirby's Return to Dreamland)

"So what are we doing again, Kirby?"

Peppy and the others were battling a Giant Edge from Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Though everyone forgot why they were doing it in the first place.

Keeby shifted his eyes to the StarFox characters and the two hands. "We have to see if this Ginat Edge will leave a sword power up."

"...Wow... this world is similar to Mario's." Krystal complimented.

"Makes me wonder what your world's like." Keeby replied to her as he turned into a tornado which pulled the Giant Edge closer to him. Although, it had still taken damage for some reason. "...How did it get hurt?"

Kirby turned to him kind of annoyed. "What part of 'anything can hurt an enemy do you not understand?"

"Sorry..."

Fox was using his blaster to do some damage to the giant edge. Even though, it was still attacking. Fortuantely every time it did try to attack, Fox was able to dodge them.

Falco started to complain about the giant edge. "This guy's attacks are sloooooow..."

Katt agreed. "You're right about that... I don't even know when was the last time I beat an enemy that was this slow."

Wolf groaned. "Guys, could you quit talking about how slow this guy is? Seriously..."

"...Whatever..." Katt rolled her eyes.

Bill delivered one final kick making the enemy explode into stars.

Music stops.

**Miniboss Defeated**

After the enemy exploded into stars, the group looked around until they saw Meta Knight's picture a few meters ahead of them.

"We're closer to Meta Knight, come on..." James made a come on signal which allowed everyone to follow him to Meta Knight which they got their after a minute. They looked around for Meta Knight when they saw them walking out of a forest that was near the group.

"Meta Knight!" Kirby ran to him and hugged him before letting him go after a moment.

"Are you alright?" Falco asked with his arms crossed cocking his head to the side.

Meta Knight nodded. "I am fine. When I got teleported here, I felt my body has broke apart and then rebuilt again..."

Wolf nodded in agreement. "You are not alone..."

"So what have you guys did before you found me?"

"Well..." Master Hand explained. "We recruited Keeby and found Kirby soon after. And we just beat a giant edge.

Kirby gasped remembering about it. "Speaking of giant edge..." He looked around for the green bouncing star with a picture of a sword in the middle. But realized that the giant edge didn't leave one. "Aw, man... I thought that it'll leave the ability..."

"Well, you already use a sword for recovery in brawl matches. So I guess it doesn't matter." Fox recalled raising a finger.

Kirby just sighed realizing that he had a point. "You're right... Let's just look for Dedede and find some more people that can help us."

"He's right, let's go." Slippy commanded as he started to run followed by the rest of the StarFox characters, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Keeby, and finally, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand.

Music: Meta Knight's Revenge (Kirby Super Star)

Meta Knight started to notice some enemies ahead of him. Immediately, he started to fight. But while he was, a thought came across his mind. Before he was kidnapped, he wanted to tell the secret about him and Kirby. However ever since he had been teleported back to his world, he started to wonder when he should tell everybody. But because he has been found, now was perfect time to reveal the truth about them. At least until they finish fighting. He flew to Kirby so he can speak to him. Luckily, Keeby was once again way ahead of them. "Kirby... Do you think we should tell them?"

"About what?" Kirby asked until he suddenly remembered what he was talking about. "Oh... Well,... that was the question I wanted to ask you..."

"...Well?" Meta Knight waited for Kirby's response. "Should we?"

Kirby thought for a moment looking to the side. "I guess we should tell them after this fight... If that's okay with you..."

"Good." Meta Knight nodded trying to attack loads of Primids who were forming as they speak.

Bill was watching their entire conversation. "I wonder what they're talking about?"

Crazy Hand glared at him. "None of your business!"

He only received a confused stare from the canine.

Master Hand caught up to them both. "Ignore him..."

"Gotcha..."

Fox ran to the three of them. "Speaking of Meta Knight and Kirby, I have noticed something about them lately..."

"What do you mean?" Katt asked as she attacked various enemies.

"Well... ever since Meta Knight was invited to Smash Mansion, he has been hanging around Kirby a lot besides Marth, Ike, Lucario, Dedede, Jigglypuff, and Snake. Sometimes, Kirby even clings to him. Also, last week we tried to tell him this. Unfortuanetly, he got interupted."

Falco nodded in agreement. "We better asked them when we catch up to them."

"If we catch up to them because they are way too fast to keep up with..." Wolf recalled groaning a little.

"It's Sonic all over again." said Slippy spreading his arms out.

Master Hand looked at him confusingly and asked, "How do YOU know about Sonic?"

"I call Fox, Falco, and Wolf all the time. Same for Peppy and Krystal." The frog replied.

Krystal looked forward again and see if there were any more enemies. But realized there were none left. Not even one. "...Weren't there like... 10 enemies left?"

This had made everyone look around themselves to see what Krystal meant.

"You're right..." Panther said. "I guess Meta Knight, Kirby, and Keeby already destroyed them before we can even get a chance to attack them."

"Like I said, fast..." Wolf recalled again.

"Where ARE those Kirby characters anyway?" asked Leon as they all started to look around again.

Way ahead of them, Kirby and Meta Knight managed to catch up with Keeby because he had been trying to fight two gamygas for a little while.

"Ya need help?" Kirby asked as he punched one of the Gamygas repeatedly.

Meta Knight decided to attack the second one so it would waste less time. Once they have been defeated, Keeby glared at them a little bit. "You could of at least save one for me..."

"There's going to be lots of more enemies on our adventure anyway. Beside, this is only the second world Master Hand and Crazy Hand had to go to." said Meta Knight correcting him.

Keeby said nothing else after that because he had a point. In fact, he hadn't been on an adventure in a while. Plus, he haven't had one like this before. So this is kinda new for him. He noticed an autolance rolling around. "At least I can get the last one!" He charged up and double kicked upward causing the enemy to break apart into the sky.

Music stops.

The rest of the team finally caught up with the Kirby characters on a hill which they decided to wait for them.

"You guys destroyed the last of the enemies?" asked Leon who was the last to catch up.

"Yes we did." replied Keeby looking down the hill.

"Great..." James said looking to his left.

Since no one was speaking after that statement, Meta Knight decided to speak. "Well,... me and Kirby have a confession to make..."

Kirby looked at him highly confused. "What do we have to te-" He was interupted when Meta Knight bashed him on his side very quickly so the others wouldn't see. "...Oh..." He quickly remembered.

This made everyone stare at him and Kirby with loads of concern in their eyes. Some of them had a feeling that they knew what they're going to confess.

"...Me and Kirby are..."

Everyone waited for Meta Knight to finish his sentence.

"...Brothers..."

"WHAT! ?" shouted everybody.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Meta Knight joined your team!**_

* * *

At a unknown destination, one of Bowser's children known as Roy Koopa was lying on his stomach unconscious with his sunglasses slightly off his face. He woke up and looked around wondering where he was as he adjusted his glasses. He stood up from the ground and noticed that it was completly dark from where he was. "What the... Where am I? What am I doing here?" He asked himself as he scratched his head.

Before he could question it any further, he heard something from behind him. So he turned around and notice subspace heading straight for him. He didn't know what it was, however.

"Uh-oh..." He quickly got up and started to run as fast as he can.

Music: Subspace (SSBB)

Roy had to get away from Subspace. But he also wanted to know where he was, how he got there, and where are the rest of his siblings. But most importantly, he wanted to know if they're even there or not. Roy glanced over at some Primids as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?..."

The Primids noticed his presence and almost immediately started to chsrge at him. The koopaling had no choice but to fight them. He started to spin his shell to run them over. (Similar to Yoshi when he's in his egg attack.) He quickly came out of his shell and looked behind him while running to see the primids with their faces on the ground. He smiled at his progress. But when he looked in front of him again, he could not only just see the Primids again, but he also saw diffrent types of enemies. "...What?" Since he had spoken, the enemies also charged towards him like the other primids. Luckily, there were only five of them.

"Okay... How many of them are there and what ARE those things anyway?" Roy asked as he ran to them he managed to bonk them with his head for a dash attack. Quickly, he charged and right when a Primid came down falling, he scratched it upward. "Looks like I'm gonna have to fight them if I want answers."

As more and more enemies showed up, the more the koopaling fought becoming more confused he get after he defeated one. Suddenly, he noticed a dead end ahead of him. The ending path became more visible as Roy came closer to it. "...Now what?" He groaned. He looked above him to see some platforms. Immediately, he started to jump on them until there was another path ahead of him.

"That was close." Roy admitted as he started to run again. When he looked behind him, he can still see Subspace approaching him. But it was a little closer this time due to jumping upward instead of running forward. "What is it?" He asked. "It looks like some bomb exploded... Only it was purple when it did..."

As the third eldest son of Bowser looked ahead of him, he noticed ten enemies charging towards him as soon as they saw him. Running, Roy managed to fire a slow, but a strong spell from his wand. The enemies took some damage. But not enough to defeat them. So he started to spin in his shell again back and forth. Still, the enemies weren't defeated. Suddenly, he came up with an idea. He decided to do a ground pound making a shockwave appear knocking out the enemies on both sides.

"Finally..." Roy sighed being relieved as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He started to run again. But noticing a door ahead. He immediately opened it, and went inside wondering where it lead to.

Music stops.

Roy looked around to make sure there were no more enemies. "I guess that was the last of them." He said while running. He came to a big hole in the ground with a ladder. He looked behind him to see Subspace heading towards him. Wanting to get away, he quickly slid down it.

After a minute of sliding, Roy was running trying to get as far from subspace as possible. When he assumed that he he was far away from it, he stop running to catch his breath. He looked around to see that he was some sort of tunnel. There was light, but not that much. He quietly walked around while looking so he can think. But when he looked behind him, he noticed a smaller and younger koopaling standing behind him.

Roy was startled. "What the... Larry? What are you doing here?" He asked kinda annoyed as he crossed his arms.

The koopaling known as Larry twirled his fingers through his mohawk and replied, "I-I don't know... I was just sleeping in my room and I woke up here. What are YOU doing here?" He pointed to his older brother.

"I just woke up here. I don't remember anything..." Roy admitted as a reply. "Are the others here too?"

"I don't know..." Larry responded shaking his head. "But, it is pretty unlikely that they would end up here because we were the only ones in the castle."

"...You have a good point..." Roy said looking to his left. "Worst case scenarios, I have been chased with some weird lookin' creatures. I have no idea what they are, nor do I care... But, this.. purple darkness was chasing me as well as if a bomb have just been exploded... Speaking of which, we should probably go so it won't get to us..."

Larry agreed as they ran out the door that was only a few yards ahead of them. They found themselves in the middle of the desert. They both looked around then at each other confusingly.

"...No comment..." said Larry.

Just then, they saw enemies ahead of them. Some were just starting to form into Primids.

"...I have a feeling that they're not friendly..." Larry said glancing at the enemies. He looked behind them to see that Roy was no longer there. "...Roy?" He looked back ahead of him to see Roy running while destroying some enemies.

Larry sighed and started to run after him. "I hate it when he does that..."

Music: The Plain (SSBB)

By the time Larry caught up with his older brother Roy, he started to help him fight some enemies. He fired a fast and eletric magic bolt from his wand while charging up and hitting some Primids with a tennis racket destroying about three of them at once.

Roy gave no response nor looked at Larry. But he still attack by sliding his shell across the ground. Not only did it destroy the Subspace Army, but it protected from damage also.

After 1 minute of fighting, the two koopalings found themselves being surronded by lost of enemies. Larry started to fight. Roy on the other hand, decided to create a shockwave pound like he did when he was trying to get away from Subspace. It finished off, every enemy except one which was a Puppit. Larry destroyed it.

"...I think you're attcks are stronger than mines..." Larry said as he fought more enemies while running dodging every single attack the army attempted to do.

Roy heard him and turned to him. "You're just now figuring that out?" He asked in disbelief.

Larry groaned and rolled his eyes as he continued to attack the Subspace Army. A question came to his mind. So he decided to ask it. "So... What's our mission?"

Roy thought for a moment not looking at his brother because he was too busy attacking. "We are going to find the rest of us if they're even here. Most importantly, find out what's going on. I don't even know where we are..."

"Well... Let's just find someone for some help." Larry suggested.

A Gamyga appeared directly in front of the two koopalings out of the ground followed by its five bases.

"What is THAT?" asked Larry glancing at the giant enemy.

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure... But we better attack before it does..." He started to triple punch one of the gamyga's bases with both of his fists hitting it during the last punch causing the gamyga to lose three of his bases. Roy created another shockwave pounnd to destroy the last two bases. Finally, he chose to use his wand and hit it upwards with a spell casting from it. (Works like Marth's.)

Music stops.

Roy and Larry continued to run until they finally stop as soon as there were no more enemies in sight.

"I guess that was the last of them." Roy said as he started to walk looking around the desert.

"For now..." reminded Larry telling him that there were probably going to be more enemies after a while.

They both turned around when they heard something. Wanting to know what the sound was, the two koopalings ran in that direction leading to the sound that was ahead of them. They stopped when they saw what the sound was, it was a Primid holding a dark cannon in its arms. "...What is THAT thing?" Roy asked scratching his head in confusion. He'd never seen a dark cannon before nor did he knew what it was.

The Primid prepared to fire as it shot out a laser at the two koopalings. Roy was quick enough to jump out of the way. Unfortuantely, Larry wasn't able to dodge the arrow as he turned into his trophy state. The Primid quickly grabbed it and ran off.

"Hey! Come back!" Roy shouted as he started to chase him. But the primid jumped down a cliff and away from Roy. It landed with a trophy on some sort of ship. (Which is the one Donkey Kong was on.) Finally, it took off.

Roy looked below him and saw the ship fly away upwards into the sky. "Great... Just great... Well..." He thought for a moment. "Maybe I can catch up to that ship and rescue Larry... If I knew how..."

With that, he ran off.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Roy joined your team!**_

* * *

**World 2-4**

"You two are BROTHERS! ?" shouted Master Hand shocked.

"Y-yes we are brothers..." repeated Meta Knight nodding his head with his hands behind his back. He knew his friends would be very surprised.

"How.. How is that possible! ?" questioned Fox shouting a little.

Before Meta Knight can answer it, a dark figure was walking up to them and almost immediately, everyone turned around as soon as they heard it. It looked just like Meta Knight.

"...A false Meta Knight?" said Bill in disbelief. "When did this happen?"

"Well... Before you all found me, I was turned into a trophy be a dark cannon. A few minutes later, I've found myself being revived by someone. I looked around to see who did it. But no one was there. It must have got away before I could see it. I didn't know that some shadow bugs made a false figure of me until now." Meta Knight explained.

With that being said, Leon pulled out his blaster. "Let's take it down."

**Boss 5: False Meta Knight**

Music: Gourmet Race (Kirby Super Star)

False Meta Knight started to spin around with his sword attempting the hit everyone. But they either dodged or jump over it. With none of them taking any damage, they now had the chance to attack. Falco started to use his blaster as well as Wolf and Fox. Kirby started to attack with his hammer, and Master hand started to use his lasers on it.

"Let's hurry up and finish this so we can find Dedede." said Meta Knight as he used Drill Rush to hit his false version of himself.

Bill used his particle cannon to attack it and threw his particle cannon at it as a dash attack. The false Meta Knight jumped over it. However, it came back hitting it. Bill caught his weapon in his hand as soon as it went back to him. Finally, he charged up as soon as the false Meta Knight charged at him. Finally, he release his energy by using his cannon once again hitting the false figure. It was sent flying. But it recovered. "..." Bill had nothing to say.

Krystal shot three fireballs from her staff to attack. Next, she leaped into the air and slammed it downward creating a short ranged shockwave. Luckily, it hit the false character and it was sent flying once again.

"I'll take care of it." said Keeby as he ran as fast as he can and kicked the false Meta Knight while in the air downward sending it back to the ground.

False Meta Knight got back onto its feet and transformed back into shadow bugs as it went away from everybody.

Music stops.

**Boss Defeated**

"Took long enough." Panther said brushing his hands.

"I would like to know who revived me though." Meta Knight recalled untila question came into his mind. "Wait a minute... How did I get revived?"

Everyone was confused at his question. "What do ya mean?" asked Crazy Hand.

"How did the person knew how to revive me? It couldn't be Dedede that did it because he's missing too as welll as all the other smashers." replied Meta Knight.

Falco seemed to understand. "So if it isn't any of us that revived you, the person that did couldn't have known how to revive you, but did."

Meta Knight nodded. "We need to get to get to the bottom of this."

"Perhaps I revived you." a voice said from above.

Everyone looked around wondering where the voice was coming from and who said it.

"Who said that?" asked Slippy.

"I did." the voice said again. "It landed on the ground revealing himself to the others."

"...Galacta Knight?" Meta Knight and Kirby both said in disbelief at the same time.

"You know this person?" Slippy asked a question again.

Everyone looked at him either crossing arms, raising an eyebrow, or just stared at him.

"...They're from the same world, Slippy..." Wolf said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. He looked back to Galacta Knight. "Were you the one who revived Meta Knight?"

"Yes." Galacta Knight nodded. "I knew how to do it because someone you guys know very well."

"Really? Who?" asked Kirby being curious.

"King Dedede."

"Dedede?" repeated Katt. "That's the person were looking for right now... Even if I don't know what he looks like yet..."

"How can you not know?" asked Galacta Knight.

Master Hand explained everything on why Katt didn't know and what was going on and why they're here. "So, will you help us."

Galacta Knight thought for a moment. "Of course I will." He finally said.

"Then, let's get going." said James as they all ran off to find Dedede.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Galacta Knight joined your team!**_

* * *

Back with Knuckles, Rouge, and Dimentio, the group of three was walking down the hill after running for a few minutes. Then, they all saw a lake ahead of them that was directly below them. There was a path there also.

"I suggest that we go down." said Dimentio looking down at the lake and path.

They all jumped down the cliff and landed on the path near the lake.

"Now what do we do?" asked Rouge as soon as she landed.

Knuckles just paced around the area for a few seconds with his thumb underneath his chin trying to think what the trio should do next.

Right in the middle of thinking a man with a heavy sword walked to the group of three. Hearing his foosteps, they all turned to him.

"...Who are you?" asked Dimentio.

"Name's Magnus." The man replied holding his sword. (For those of you that played Kid Icarus: Uprising may know him.)

None of them said anything after that until Knuckles asked. "Did you wind up here the same way we did?"

"If you're talkin' about waking up wondering how did I got here, yes." Magnus replied. "Do you guys know where we are."

"No..." Rouge shook her head. "...Do you know what or where the smashers are?"

"Hmm... Well, Pit's is a smasher. I think he told me that he was one of the newcomers that got invited to brawl." Magnus responded once again.

"Will you help us find them?" Dimentio asked already knowing the answer he was gonna say.

"Of course I would. But first..." He pointed at Knuckles. "You... I want you to challenge me."

"...What? Me?" Knuckles pointed at himself. "...Well... it's worth a try..."

They both got into fighting poses.

"...Okay, I think this is me all over again..." Dimentio said

**Miniboss 4: Magnus**

Music: Battlefield (SSBB)

Knuckles charged his fist up created a fiery aura in his hand and tried to punch Magnus. But he was interrupted when he punched, kicked, and finally hit him with his sword. Next, he quickly stabbed him with it without even charging.

Knuckles got back up onto his feet and did a running drop kick at Magnus. He punched and kicked him also.

Magnus flew back a little. But he still managed to get and continued to fight the echidna. "So, we're all from diffrent worlds apparently..."

"Yeah... Well... except Rouge." Knuckles answered.

"Who's that?"

"That bat that's watching us fight and the other guy is Dimentio from Mario's world... If you know who he is..."

Magnus didn't respond after that while he fought Knuckles. He tried to stab him with his sword again only charging up this time. But Knuckles did a sidestep dodge to avoid before quickly grabbing him and started to kick him repeatedly.

Magnus was able to free himself from Knuckles grip on him. He dodged another attack from Knuckles but hitting him with his sword after he did it. "Hmm,... Not that bad..."

"Uhh... Thanks?" said Knuckles as he fought the swordsman by using a flaming uppercut on him sending him flying. When he came back to the ground, he quickly charged up with the fiery aura in his hand again and release his energy as soon as Magnus got back up sending him flying once again.

Music stops.

**Miniboss Defeated**

Magnus managed to pull himself up off the ground while Knuckles walked over to him.

"Good match." Magnus said nodding his head and grabbing his sword holding it once again.

"You did great too." Knuckles added also nodding his head.

Dimentio scratched his head. "Uhh... guys? Don't mean to be rude or anything, but we got worlds to save."

Both turned to him. "Oh yeah." Knuckles said. "We better hurry." He took off followed by Rouge. Dimentio followed them soon after until Magnus ran after them as well.

"Hmm... Looks like we're on and adventure here. This is sure going to be good." He admitted while running after them trying to catch up with his friend.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Magnus joined your team!**_

* * *

**Roster: Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Slippy, Krystal, Panther, Falco, Peppy, Leon, Bill, Katt, Wolf, Fox, James, Keeby, Kirby, Meta Knight, Galacta Knight / Rouge, Knuckles, Dimentio, Magnus / Roy**

* * *

**...Wow... I am finally done with this chapter. So sorry for not updating. I had to put this on hiatus because I needed to work on my other stories. But at least the chapter's done! Plus, I am gaining interest back into this story. Which is good because this is supposed to be my main story.**

**Until next time!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A King's Castle

World of Brawl

Chapter 8- A King's Castle

**I am back with the last chapter to this world. After this chapter, everyone is... Well... y'know what's gonna happen. So, why am I explaining it then? Enough chit chat. Here's the chapter.**

**~KF**

* * *

**_Previously... on 'World of Brawl'..._**

"You actually HELPED me?"

"Meta Knight!"

"Should we?"

"None of your business!"

"...Brothers..."

"WHAT!?"

"What am I doing here?"

"What the... Larry?"

"You two are BROTHERS! ?"

"...Galacta Knight?"

"Were you the one that revived Meta Knight?"

"Name's Magnus."

"I want you to challenge me."

"This is sure going to be good."

_**And that was previously... on 'World of Brawl'...**_

* * *

**World 2-5**

"Well, here we are at King Dedede's castle."

Galacta Knight lead everybody to the castle where King Dedede lives. Indeed, it was quite big. But not as big as Bowser's. When anyone talked about that. It made King Dedede angry.

"Let's hope we don't go into space again..." Leon recalled looking up at the sky.

Panther turned around to him glaring at him a bit. "What makes you think that? We are not in our world anymore and we didn't even bring are arwings."

Leon only rolled his eyes as he quickly ran into the castle followed by Panther. But the others didn't know they left.

"Why can't our world be first...?" Kirby whined bowing his head down.

"You said that all the time at the Smash Mansion." Wolf pointed out to him being kind of annoyed by his question.

"I mean I'm just saying, I am always either second or third at times. Can I be first for once?"

Nobody had anything to say after that.

James noticed something. "...Hey, where are Panther and Leon?" He asked looking around himself.

Everyone else also looked around themselves to see if the two pilots were there. But they were no where to be seen.

Meta Knight facepalmed. "They probably went inside the castle while we weren't looking..." He looked behind him glaring at Kirby.

"Hey, I was just trying to make a point!"

Wolf walked in the castle pushing the doors open. "Let's go before those two get into trouble..."

Following him, everybody else entered the castle as well glancing the inside to see what it looked like.

"...I have no words to say how awesome this castle is..." Fox commented stepping inside.

Falco ran off. "We don't have time to comment! We have a king to save!"

* * *

Music: Frozen Hillside (Kirby Air Ride)

"Leon, where are you? Pick up the paste!" Panther said running through the castle as fast as he can. He didn't want a repeat of the castle they were in back in their world because he didn't want to go back into space. So there's only one option for him, which was run as fast as he can while attacking at the same time before it's too late.

Leon was following behind him, but from a small distance from him. He was actually faster than Panther. But, he took off before he could even comment on the castle, which was why Panther was ahead.

"Why are we running so fast? I don't think you've ran this fast before..." Leon said trying to keep up with his teammate.

"Tell ya later. Just hurry!" Panther replied, not turning to the chameleon.

With a sigh, Leon started to run faster than before while knocking out any enemies that were in his way.

There were enemies ahead of Panther. However, he didn't see them, neither did the enemies. But Panther jet past them so fast, the enemies could barely see what ran past them, causing all of them to look at each other in confusion.

Music stops.

Leon finally caught up with his teammate, breathing heavily along the way and placing his hands on his knees, bending down to catch his breath.

Panther, who was ignoring the chameleon glanced around the castle to see if he can find Dedede somewhere, or at least one of his minions so they can lead him to him. Not seeing or hearing anything else for ten seconds, he started took off when a sudden voice stopped him in his tracks.

"There you are!" A voice called out from behind the panther and chameleon which caused them both to turned around to face what they heard. To their surprise, the person that called out to them was one of King Dedede's minions. Although unlike the rest, he wore a blue bandanna on his head and a weapon in his hand.

Panther sighed being relieved. "Finally, some help."

"Finally, I found you! I've been trying to get you and your friends ever since you've gotten in this world!" The minion said. "Oh and by the way, my name is Bandana Waddle Dee. But you can call me Bandana Dee for short." He said revealing his own name.

"...Well," Leon said, "Now that you have introduced yourself, my name is Leon Powalski and this is my teammate, Panther Carroso." He pointed to him who waved at Bandanna Dee, he turned back to him. "Wait a minute..." He said raising a finger to his shoulder. "You were trying to catch up to us this entire time?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Bandana Dee replied nodding his head blinking.

Leon turned to his friend, who both turned to the minion. "We keep hearing you while we were battling! We were trying to find where you were, but Slippy keep telling us to come on!"

Panther facepalmed shaking his head slowly closing his eyes. "So, that explains it..."

"Hey," Bandana Dee said getting his attention back from the two. "If you want, I can help find King Dedede for you. And don't tell me. All of the worlds including this one are in danger, correct?"

Panther and Leon quickly looked at each other shocked when they heard his question until they quickly became face to face with the minion again. "How'd you know?" They both asked, shouting a little at the same time.

"Because," Bandana Dee explained, gazing at them. "I have already found King Dedede before you guys had even got to this world, which is why I am leading you guys to him."

Panther and Leon both looked at each other, and nodded.

"Alright then, you can come." Panther said turning his head back to him.

"Great!" Bandana Dee smiled as he quickly dashed away followed by the two StarFox animals.

Music: King Dedede's Theme (Kirby's Dreamland)

The trio of fighters was dashing through a hallway trying to reach Dedede. When they got out of it, they ended up at an intersection to find themselves being surrounded by some subspace enemies. This is when the attacking started in this castle. Panther and Leon started to attack using their weapons. Bandana Dee did the same. But unlike the kind of weapons Panther and Leon had, instead he used his spear to fight. He pulled back his staff a little until finally releasing the energy from it onto some enemies knocking them out instantly.

Next, he tossed his spear into the ground, damaging any opponents standing in the spot the spear was thrown. Before any of the enemies can take it, Bandana Dee quickly ran to it and grabbed it. Noticing an enemy behind him, he turned around and jabbed it repeatedly without even charging.

With Panther and Leon attacking the same time Bandana Dee did, all of the enemies were defeated in no time. So they moved on.

Panther found a stranded key on the floor. Knowing that it will be useful later, he quickly picked it up while dashing as fast as he can.

Leon too was running at full speed. However he stopped and looked around himself to see loads of enemies running too him from all directions. He couldn't fight them all. But then, he had an idea. At the very last second, before the enemies could take him down, he simply jumped up as the enemies ended up destroying each other instead of him.

Leon successfully landed back on his feet smiling at his progress, looking at every knocked enemy that he technically defeated.

The trio of fighters kept on fighting until there were no more enemies in sight. Wanting to be cautious, the three backed up to each other, facing different directions while walking silently and slowly to make sure no enemies were hiding from them. Knowing the coast was clear, the three split apart when they saw a door up ahead. Bandana Dee wondered if it was locked. So he walked to the door, and pulled on it. Realizing it was locked, Panther remembered the key that he picked up earlier. He pulled it out and walked to the door, turning the key in the key hole until it finally opened.

Wanting to continue, the three walked up the stairs that was behind the door as Leon and Panther put their weapons away, knowing that there were no more enemies. At least, for now.

Music stops.

"Well, THAT was fun..." Leon said sarcastically as he reached the top of the staircase along with Panther and Bandana Dee.

"Shut up..." Panther groaned rolling his eyes, not wanting to talk to him right now due to the situation they were in.

Leon crossed his arms while mumbling to himself while he walked down a long hallway, followed by another staircase. But while he was walking that one, he suddenly remembered something.

"Panther, where are the others!?" He quickly asked his teammate, shouting a little.

That question got Panther's attention as he widen his eyes also. He facepalmed. "You're right, and we were just talking about Slippy when we met Bandana Dee..."

Bandana Dee turned to the mercenary. "Yeah, now that I have thought of it, where ARE they?"

Panther only shook his head sighing, looking down at his feet. "I guess they didn't know we went inside and they're probably catching up to us right now..."

"We should wait for them." Leon suggested raising his finger up to the side of his head.

"Agreed." Bandana Dee nodded. Although at the second they started waiting, they can all hear running.

The trio of fighters got into fighting poses, not knowing where the noise was coming from.

That's when the door that was behind them broke down, revealing himself as Dedede. However, like Falco, he was a little darker than before.

"Another one? Really?" Panther sighed being a little frustrated. He was about to attack the shadow version of Dedede when he suddenly disappeared.

...

Both Leon and Panther looked at each other confusingly, wondering what happened to the shadow creature.

"Great, now we won't have to do deal with him." Bandana Dee said walking up to the couple of StarFox characters, which made them both looked at him with confused looks.

"...What do you mean?" Leon asked "Did you have something to do with it?"

"Maybe..." Bandana Dee said rolling his eyes to his left before looking at the two again. "I had just sent him somewhere else.

"...Where?" Panther asked being curious.

* * *

**_Newcomer!_**

**_Bandana Dee joined your team!_**

* * *

Rouge, Knuckles, Dimentio, and Magnus were walking through a plain of grass, each of them thinking nabout different things. Rouge was thinking about finding the chaos emeralds, Knuckles hoped that Sonic was okay, Dimentio was wondering where O'Chunks, Mimi, and Count Bleck are, and Magnus was questioning himself about which words were Rouge, Knuckles, and Dimentio from.

Dimentio thought he'd heard something. Wanting to know if he was correct, he glanced behind hi, to see no one there. So he continued to walk with the others. That's when he heard the noise again. He glanced behind him again, but he still didn't see anyone or anything.

The dimensional warping jester started to walk a little more slower than usual, wondering if he would hear it again.

There was silence.

After a few moments, the sound was heard once again. Dimentio really heard it that time. It sounded like someone was running very close to him and his friends, but whenever he looked behind him, like he was doing now, the sound would stop almost instantly.

Dimentio decided to tell the others about this. "Uh, guys?" He said, "I think someone's following us..."

That sentence seemed to get everyone's attention because they all turned around to glance at him. Then, they looked around themselves to hear something.

Silence.

"I don't hear anything..." Magnus said while he looked back at Dimentio.

"...Wait a minute..." Knuckles said putting his hand to his ear, before the sound was heard behind the four. So the quickly turned in that direction. But strangely, they didn't see anything besides their surroundings and each other.

Just then a figure tapped Dimentio on the shoulder, which caused him to look behind to see him. He was about to perform a side smash.

"Guys, look out!" Dimentio shouted, warning the others. They looked and saw the figure and all four of them quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the weapon he was using, which was a hammer.

After that attempt to attack them, the figure held his hammer in an upright position in both of his hands.

**Boss 6: Shadow King Dedede**

Music: Vs. Marx (Kirby Super Star)

"Hmm..." Magnus said as he started to attack along with the other three fighters. "I think this guy wants a fight."

"Well, let's give him one." Knuckles said beating up the shadow version of the said smasher.

While Rouge was battling, she quickly remembered something. "If I remember correctly, I believe this is the shadow version of King Dedede."

Dimentio turned to her. But he was still able to avoid the attacks the shadow character had caused. "How do you know?"

"How do I know?" Rouge repeated, "I was playing Kirby Air Ride last weak and I remembered beating the original Dedede. And he was pretty tough to beat if you asked me..."

Knuckles glared at her as soon as he heard this. "We kinda didn't ask you..."

"You got my point..." Rouge rolled her eyes at him annoyed.

The echidna ignored her and started to battle again, helping Magnus and Dimentio to fight Shadow Dedede. He started to throw out minions, which the four heroes have no idea where they came from. But that didn't matter right now. They were in the middle of a battle..

Dimentio chose to perform a side smash, which was casting five spells from his hand instead of three, and straight forward. And boy, did he chose the perfect time to attack or what? Because when Knuckles punched Shadow King Dedede, he flew toward Dimentio. And by the time he landed, he successfully managed to pull that move off.

The jester was a little surprised. "...Wow... Not what I planned, but okay..."

"And you defeated him too..." Rouge added walking up to the finished shadow smasher.

"Hey!" Knuckles said sounding a little angry, glaring at the bat. "I helped him!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Rouge quickly said shaking her head slowly, walking away.

Knuckles growled. He hated it when nobody gives him credit from what he does.

Music stops.

**Boss Defeated**

* * *

"Should we call them? I'm starting to get bored..." Leon said. The three of them had been waiting for at least five minutes. Even though that wasn't a long time, Leon still grew impatient every minute.

"Asking a question like that is just going to make things worse, Leon..." Panther pointed out resting against a wall.

Leon growled and stared at the door, waiting for the others to come. Finally, it open which revealed them. But it also revealed some other fighters from Kirby's world. They were Bonkers and Knuckle Joe. But what shocked was that King Dedede was with them.

"What!?" Leon shouted in disbelief.

"Dedede!?" Panther added shouting also.

"When did you get here!?" Bandana Dee asked

"...Actually," King Dedede said walking up to the trio. "I've been here the whole time. I was trying to bust out of the basement, which I did. But I didn't have enough time to make it outside due to the Subspace Army, which the others helped me on."

Leon shrugged. "So that explains the picture..."

Fox looked out the window without walking to it, he found it strange when he spotted a tree with a face on it. "...Hey guys, go check this out."

Everyone else walked to the window to find the tree.

Meta Knight stared at it. "Oh no, not again..."

The StarFox characters plus Master and Crazy Hand all stared at them.

"Is he an enemy of yours?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah." Keeby nodded. "Don't worry, we'll stop 'em in no time." He said as he opened the window and jumped out of it followed by Kirby, Galacta Knight, and Meta Knight.

The quartet of Kirby characters all landed on their feet and rushed off to Whispy Woods.

**Boss 7: Whispy Woods**

Music: Zero Two Battle (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards)

Kirby jumped right into action by slashing the enemy with his final cutter move. After doing this move three times, he became confused and started to use other attacks. "Strange, my sword ability was way more powerful last year when I came here..."

"That's the time when Nintendo made Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Your sword ability was always powerful in YOUR games." Meta Knight explained as he started to use drill rush.

"Oh..." Kirby said while he used his hammer in air causing Whispy Woods to take additional damage. Noticing this, he decided to suck the four fighters in. He opened his mouth wide. But the allies ran in the opposite direction. Although they weren't going anywhere, but Whispy Woods didn't lift them off the ground one bit, which made him a little angry every time when he attempted to suck things in.

This was the fighters chance to attack. Keeby ran up to the enemy, and then slowed down a little while charging an attack. When he got to Whispy Woods, he released his energy by kicking him upwards twice in one attack. At the same time, Kirby puffed up, turned into a rock, and slammed down onto Whispy Woods.

Taking more damage, he opened his mouth like he did before and started to try and suck in the fighters. But only harder. However this time, they jumped into the air. Kirby and Keeby puffed up while the two Knights flapped their wings out of the suction's range.

By the time Whispy Woods stopped attempting to suck the four in, they landed back on their feet and Galacta Knight dashed to him and slashed him twice, finishing it off.

The recurring enemy of the Kirby universe exploded into nothingness.

Music stops.

**Boss Defeated**

The others ran to the four Kirby characters who were staring where Whispy Woods had once been.

Bill put his camera away that he apparently had out. "There, I recorded you all on camera."

"Really?" Keeby said, facing the canine. "Why?"

"I want to show this to everybody when I get back to Corneria." He replied, crossing his arms.

"Let's look for a hotel." James said as he started to walk away, glancing at his surroundings. He and the others who weren't from Kirby's world were still observing it. They had found it strangely amazing.

"Hotel?" Bonkers repeated.

"Again?" Falco and Wolf both questions.

Fox turned to the two smashers with an annoyed look. "Look, you really think that we should go all the way back to either our world to smash world just to stay for the night and come back here for the next day?"

"Uh... no?" Falco replied.

"I thought so." Fox nodded and started to follow his father. A moment later, the others did the same.

* * *

_**Newcomer!  
**_

_**Bonkers joined your team!  
**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Knuckle Joe joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**King Dedede joined your team!**_

* * *

Dimentio looked up at the sky, then back at Knuckles, Rouge, and Magnus. "Guys, it's going to get late soon."

"You're right." Knuckles agreed nodding his head. When he looked to his left, he saw a house not too far away from him.

Standing in front of the echidna was a green hawk, who had his arms crossed also glancing at the house.

Knuckles knew who it was. So he walked up to the hawk followed by the others. Rouge finally recognized the person Knuckles was facing. "Jet?"

Hearing his name, the green hawk called Jet immediately faced behind him being startled a little because he was only paying attention to the house. "Rouge? Knuckles? What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Knuckles repeated the question to him.

"I-I don't know what happened. Last thing I remembered was feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and felt stinging in my eyes and blacked out. Next thing I know, I woke up here."

This was the perfect opportunity to tell him what happened. After that explanation, everyone noticed the sun going down.

Magnus stared at the house once again. "Should we go in?" He asked the others, turning to them.

"I guess so." Jet replied as he started to walk along the pathway, which led to it. "Nobody's here, so we have no choice."

The other four fighters followed the hawk inside the house. They knew that their journey would resume tomorrow.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Jet joined your team!**_

* * *

**Roster: Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Slippy, Krystal, Panther, Falco, Peppy, Leon, Bill, Katt, Wolf, Fox, James, Kirby, Keeby, Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, Bandana Dee, Bonkers, Knuckle Joe, King Dedede / Rouge, Knuckles, Dimentio, Magnus, Jet / Roy**

* * *

**I just HAD to add Jet! He's my second favorite video game character, beneath Fox of course. Anyways, I WAS going to update earlier. But I had to work on my other fics, mainly Mario Heroes X. Then school came. So that's why this chapter took more time to write than last time. Oh, and this is the last chapter for this world. So the third world will start next chapter. Who knows what world is next? It could be Kid Icarus, Sonic the Hedgehog, or even Ice Climber!**

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9: No Longer Rejected

World of Brawl

Chapter 9- No Longer Rejected

**Some of you might be surprised on which world was next. But like I said, it was chosen at random. Oh, and this chapter is going to be long just so you know. So, I guess this'll make up for not updating this story for a while...**

**~KF**

* * *

_**Previously on World of Brawl...**_

"Why can't our world be first...?"

"Pick up the paste!"

"Finally, I found you!"

"Alright then, you can come."

"Well, THAT was fun..."

"Panther, where are the others!?"

"...Where?"

"I think someone's following us..."

"Guys, look out!"

"Dedede!?"

"Oh no, not again..."

"Jet?"

**_And that was previously... on World of Brawl..._**

* * *

Dimentio woke up from his sleep and yawned quietly. He looked to his right and saw sunlight, shining through the window. Although it was still early. Jet suggested that they all wake up a little early because they need to save the worlds as fast as possible. Remembering that information, the jester hopped out of bed and walked to the bedroom door, opening it while walking out. He was not surprised to see Jet walking his room as well. Like him, he yawned quietly.

Before they could say good morning to each other, a crash was heard downstairs. Both the hawk and the jester glanced at where it came from. Jet dashed down the stairs while Dimentio snapped his fingers and teleported to the scene.

They both made it at the incident at the same time to see a shattered lamp, and shattered glass that were once cups. Standing behind the shattered pieces, was an angry Knuckles, and Rouge who was standing beside him with a smile across her face.

Magnus came down as fast as he can holding his sword in case there was an intruder. Realizing it was just Rouge and Knuckles he placed his sword on the bare floor as he looked at the shattered lamp and glass. "Geez, what happened in here?"

Knuckles put his hands to his sides, glaring at Rouge annoyed. "Rouge was asking me a million questions which made me so mad that I wanted to grab her. Unfortunately, I missed because she jumped at the last second, which made me fall to the ground and made the house shook a little, which explains the broken lamp and glass on the floor."

"You said 'which' a million times." Rouge pointed out.

Knuckles simply ignored her and rolled his eyes.

Jet just said, "Well, we don't have time to fix everything up because we need to get going."

With that, he walked out the door with the others and onto the pathway. Once they reached the end of it, Magnus asked, "So, what are we going to do today?"

Jet didn't look at him but explained, "We're going to try and find somebody that can help us to find Sonic and the others and find out where we are so that we can make a route to Mobius. Then we're going to recruit some friends of ours to help us on our mission. Yes, we have a lot to do today..."

Right after he said that, he and the other allies saw a large purple platform floating directly above water. They walked up closer to it and looked ahead of themselves to see nothing BUT water. So the platform was their only transportation for now.

Each of them fighters looked at each other and nodded as they stepped onto the purple platform. I started to float away. While that was happening, they noticed enemies falling from the sky and landing down on the platform. Some of the enemies, they never saw before. Probably because their leader noticed that they've been beating every enemy they see.

Knuckles grinned when he saw this as he started to punch his left hand with his fist. "Hmph, looks like we've got some company."

Jet nodded turning from the echidna to the Subspace Army. "They're not welcome here, plus they didn't have permission to come. Let's kick these guys out." He got into a fighting pose.

Music: Multi-Man Melee 1 (Super Smash Bros Melee)

Everyone started to battle. Some of the enemies were easy to take out because they either knew their attacks, or their attacks are slow. Other enemies such as the Floow were quite challenging. When it attack, the allies barely dodged it. But right after it attacked, Magnus slashed it with his sword, defeating it.

An armknight was about to slice Dimentio. But right before it did, he teleported behind it and attack. The enemy basically doesn't know the jesters moves. Mainly because he was not involved in the Subspace Emissary. After another attack, the magician finished it off before it even had a chance to turn back around.

The enemies noticed that none of them had attacked Jet, yet he attacked them. Every time they attempted to do it, he attacks with somebody else. So a few of the Primids ran to the hawk. But before they can fight him, he performed a breakdance sweep kick for a down smash.

"I haven't fought this much before..." Jet said.

Dimentio nodded. "Me neither. This is probably the fight of our lives for saving multiple worlds, including ours..." He said, "By the way, which world are you from?"

"Sonic's." Jet simply replied.

"You too?" said Magnus while battling enemies with his sword. "Hmph, I wonder how many of you are in this area right now, if there's someone else here..."

Knuckles shrugged. "I don't know, but most of us know about this. Especially Team Chhaotix."

"Who's 'Team Chaotix'?" Dimentio asked being slightly confused.

"I'll tell ya later." Knuckles responded, beating up the last primid. "And that takes care of it."

Music stops.

By the time they've finished fighting the Subspace Army, the platform had reached land. Each of the fighters stepped of the platform and onto the pathway. They looked straight ahead of themselves and saw a cave entrance, not too far away from them. In fact, it was only a half a mile away. But it was only about fifteen seconds away if you run.

"Finally, a new area to explore. Let's hope it leads us somewhere where we can find help." Magnus said.

Knuckles nodded in agreement. When he turned around to take one last look at the platform, he spotted a Primid with a Dark Cannon. The echidna can tell he was about to fire. "Guys, look out!"

Everyone else glanced behind themselves as well to see the Primid, who fired an arrow as soon as they did. Immediately, they jumped out of the way just in time making them all separate from each other to avoid it. The Primid fired again and the arrow headed straight for Rouge and hit her before she could even react. She turned into a trophy form. The others tried to help her, even though they did not know how to change her back except for Knuckles because Sonic had taught him to.

Jet was so close to the Rouge trophy, but he heard another arrow being fired. He knew it was coming for him. Making a smart move, he quickly jumped into the air as high as he can. Unfortunately, the Primid ran to the Rouge trophy, and grabbed it before Jet could land. When he did, the Primid teleported away along with the Dark Cannon, not giving the hawk a chance to grab the trophy. "Dang it..." He muttered

The others ran to him.

"We have to go find her." Dimentio said, "Who knows what can happen to her?" He ran off to the cava entrance followed by Magnus and Jet.

Knuckles just stood there, mumbling to himself until he finally followed the three to the cave entrance.

* * *

Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the StarFox and Kirby characters all left the hotel early since they want to find the smashers quickly like Knuckles and company.

Master Hand counted everybody to make sure that they're all present. Once he finished counting, he noticed that he was missing somebody. "We're missing someone."

"We are? How?" Bill asked

"Well, including us there should by twenty-one all together. But they're only twenty of us here." Master Hand explained.

"So, who're we're missing?" Fox said, turning to everybody.

Everybody else looked around each other to see who's not here currently. But no one knew who was missing unfortunately.

"No problem." Crazy Hand said taking out a piece of paper, which came out of nowhere. "I have made a list with everybody's name on it.

"You have?" Master Hand said as he took away the list from his brother, and read it. He made a blank face after reading it, then glared at Crazy Hand. "Crazy..."

"Yes?" He said being completely oblivious.

"...You've spelled all of the names backwards..." He showed the list to the other smashers so they can take a look for themselves.

"Hey!" Wolf pointed to Crazy Hand. "It's Wolf, not Flow!" He glared.

Master Hand sighed. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. If you're here, then cross your name off of this list..."

"But we don't have anything to bear down on." Keeby pointed out, walking close to the two hands.

"I have a clipboard." Galacta Knight said, pulling out a clipboard, which also came out of nowhere.

Meta Knight shifted his eyes to him. "Where did you get a clipboard?" He asked being a little curious. He was near him ever since he and the others recruited him. He didn't remember him picking up a clipboard. Unless, he found one before they recruited him.

"I've found it inside King Dedede's castle." Galacta Knight replied.

King Dedede gasped. "My castle?" He said, dropping his hammer to the ground. "Then that means it's mine!"

"That's not what Bandana Dee said." Galacta Knight turned to the small fighter.

Bandana Dee turned to the king of Dreamland. "It was actually mine. But I told him that I didn't need it. So I gave to him." He explained, trying not to make him mad.

"Oh..." King Dedede said, calming down a little before he suddenly remembered something. "Wait a minute, we were the last one's to go upstairs. How did you-"

"Because I came to your castle one time before all of this happened." Galacta Knight said interrupting him.

Falco rolled his eyes. "Can we just cross our names off?"

After he said that, the three Kirby characters decided to shut up as they and everyone else that was present cross their names off the list, bearing down on the clipboard. Since their names were spelled backwards, they had to read from right to left instead of left to right.

Master Hand took the list up to see which name was not crossed out. He finally realized who was missing. "Kirby." He said. "We're missing Kirby."

"That's weird, I thought he was already here." Knuckle Joe said, scratching the top of his head with his finger.

Meta Knight sighed. "I'll get him... I probably know where he is..."

"Where?" Knuckle Joe asked, "The kitchen?"

"No..."

"Well, where is he then?" Slippy asked holding his hands out to his sides, bending down a little.

Meta Knight only rolled his eyes.

* * *

Inside a hotel room, was a small pink puffball sleeping in his bed. This was obviously Kirby. He knew that he had to get up early to get a head start. He would have if he'd set up his alarm to the right time.

Just then, the door opened to reveal himself as Meta Knight. He knew Kirby would be here, because during this time of the day, he was usually eating or sleeping. Obviously, he wasn't in the kitchen due to... obvious reasons...

While glancing at his brother, Meta Knight slammed the door, immediately waking Kirby out of his sleep.

The pink puffball jumped up to his feet on the bed as he looked around to see his older sibling. "Oh, it's just you."

Meta Knight just sighed. "Come on, Kirby. It's time to go to the next world. The others are waiting for you. Did you set your alarm?"

Kirby nodded his head. "Yes, of course I did! See?" He showed his older brother his alarm, which was sitting on a night stand next to his bed.

Meta Knight looked over at it. He sighed again, facepalming. "Kirby, you set it to seven p.m., not seven a.m..." He pointed out.

Kirby turned around, jumping to the alarm clock, and almost immediately realized his mistake. "Oops..."

The small, yet powerful knight shook his head, knowing that they don't have time to worry about it for now. "Forget the clock. Let's hurry and get back to the others."

With that, they both walked out of the room. When they got back outside, the others started to walk away from the hotel as soon as they saw them, which caused Kirby and Meta Knight started to run a little to catch up.

After a little while, they reached a portal with part of the next world pictured in it.

Bill stepped forward. "So, which world are we going to this time?" He asked.

"I wish I knew." Master Hand replied, wishing he had an answer.

"But I know for a fact that we need to scratch worlds like Fire Emblem off the list." Krystal spoke, causing everyone else to agree.

Bandana Dee jumped in the portal with Kirby following behind him. Next was Meta Knight and Leon. Then, everyone else jumped in the portal, one by one.

* * *

Tabuu had his arms crossed in anger, mumbling to himself that his army was failing to prevent the smashers from reaching him.

_"Great, just great..." _He thought to himself. _"I need to find a way to stall those smashers..."_

Silence had occured for a few seconds until he came up with an idea. He slightly laughed to himself before floating out of the room, only to be shocked that he found Knuckles, Jet, Magnus, and Dimentio. "What the- WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He asked shouting.

Knuckles crossed his arms with a slight angry look on his face and tapping his foot as he started to ask. "I should be asking you the same question. Plus another." He pointed to Tabuu. "What are YOU doing here and why are you after the smashers!?"

Jet, Magnus, and Dimentio all glared at him as well as Knuckles.

Tabuu only scrunched up his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He looked at Knuckles and Jet. "...You both remind me of that hedgehog named Sonic... How do you know me anyway?"

Jet pointed at the ruler of Subspace whom also had angry look. "We've heard what you've done to them. And we are from Sonic's world, planet Mobius."

Tabuu began to scrunched his eyebrow up even more. "So that's why you guys remind me of him. Anyways, you will not stop me from doing my plan."

The four fighters stood there before facing each other confusingly and looking back at Tabuu with the same expression.

He sighed in defeat, knowing why they were looking at them in such a way. "I know bad grammar." He stared down to the floor before glancing angrily at the quartet of fighters again. "But, you will still NOT stop me!"

"Think twice, blue man." Jet said raising a finger.

An evil smile appeared on Tabuu's face. "Well, guess we'll have to do it the hard way..."

He snapped his fingers and they teleported out of the room.

They have ended up in Subspace along with Tabuu. They looked around themselves.

"..." Jet raised an eyebrow before looking at the blue man.

"Let's dance." Tabuu once again grew an evil smirk.

**Boss 8: Tabuu (1st Time)**

Music: Opening (Super Smash Bros. Melee)

(Okay, before anyone says 'IT'S ONLY CHAPTER 9 AND THEY'RE FACING TABUU ALREADY!?' First of all, it says '1st Time'. And I have two reasons why. The first reason is because I wanted to make this more interesting. And because I have been ignoring Tabuu lately. And because it's only the eighth boss in the story, Tabuu can only perform some of his attacks.)

Dimentio started to use his magic box to attack Tabuu. When he was done using that attack for now, Tabuu chose to perform a Diving Slash. Good thing that all four heroes jumped over him before they got hit.

This gave Knuckles a chance to attack. He quickly ran up to the villian and flip kicked him. He tried to do it again, but Tabuu teleported away before he could.

Next he performed another Diving Slash. But as before, the four jumped out of the way. Only this time, they dodged more easily.

"Aw, come on!" Tabuu snarled, "You were supposed to die there!"

Knuckles shook his head. "You shoulda said that the first time you attempted that attack."

"...Good point..." Tabuu admitted in defeat before teleporting away. "But, HOW ABOUT THIS!?"

"...?" Knuckles stood there confused. Isn't that what Eggman always says?

The villian appeared again. However he was much bigger than before. The heroes gasped.

Tabuu laughed evily as he shot lasers from his eyes. He tried to aim them at the smashers, but Magnus sidestepped, Knuckles jumped over them, Dimentio simply teleported before he got hit and attacked along with Knuckles, and Jet dodge rolled.

This made the villian angry and disappeared for about three seconds. He reappeared in his normal size and started to use Bullet Rain. The group of four attacked immediately when they dodged out of the way.

"TRY THIS!" Tabuu shouted, reappearing away from them as he threw a huge, circular, three-bladed shruriken. However, it was a little slow, which explains why the heroes easily jumped over it.

"Is that all you got?" Magnus asked as he crossed his arms.

Dimentio tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to turn around. The weapon from before was apparently a boomerang. And it was coming back to them a little faster than before.

"Guys, look out!" Magnus warned.

Knuckles and Jet turned around and noticed the weapon. They, along with Dimentio and Magnus used their recoveries to dodge out of the way.

"Got anymore tricks up your sleeve!?" Knuckles asked shouting.

Tabuu decided to grow big again. But the quartet ran to him and attack while the lasers scan across the battle area. Since this move can't reach underneath Tabuu, it was a good time to attack.

The ruler of the Subspace Emissary had it for now. So he teleported away and the group of four ended up back where they were before the battle started.

Music stops.

**Boss Defeated**

Everyone was silent.

"W-... Where did he go...?" Dimentio asked, looking around the area. He noticed the Rouge trophy. "Look over there!"

Everyone turned to where he was pointing. Knuckles walked over to the trophy, and touched the base. Rouge was revived.

She dusted herself off. "Thanks, Knuckie."

Knuckles growled in annoyance. He hated being call that. "I told you not to call me that."

"Don't care..."

Knuckles only rolled his eyes at her. "You're so lucky Dimentio found you..."

Tabuu reappeared in front of the smashers. "I'll deal with you all later... much later... Soon, you all and your friends are going to perish. Until then,..." He said, coming closer. "Ciao!"

He snapped his fingers and a trap door opened beneath the five heroes and they fell in. "WOOOOOAH!" They shouted.

* * *

A fifteen year old Marcus McCloud was walking through a dark forest. Though he wondered how he got here. All he remembered was receiving a hit in the head and waking up here.

He stopped walking when he thought he heard some voices ahead. Voices that the fox was not familiar with. He walked closer as quiet as he can.

"Then, should we start looking around?"

"I guess so, Young Link... At least until we find somebody that can help us."

Marcus continued to walk closer to the voices. The closer he got, the more he can see where the voices belong to.

"Let's get going."

They were about to leave, but then they saw Marcus who had finally caught with them. He looked at all of them and asked, "...Who are you?"

"Who are you?" A person in a doctor's outfit raised an eyebrow. "Did you wake up here as well?"

Marcus nodded.

"We better introduce ourselves. I'm Doctor Mario, and that's Young Link, Roy, Pichu, and Mewtew." He pointed to two swordsmen, and two pokemon. (Since there are two Roy's the Roy from the Mario series is gonna be listed as Roy K if the two Roy's are together.)

"Name's Marcus..."

Silence occurred for at least five seconds.

"Well," Mewtew said, "Since you're in the same predicament as us, you can come along so we can find somebody to tell us where we are and how to get out of here."

Suddenly, they all heard footsteps ahead of them. They looked in the direction where they were coming from. It turned out to be the Subspace Army.

...?

"What are those things?" Marcus asked.

Roy shrugged. "I dunno." He pulled his sword out. "But something tells me that they're not here to greet us."

Young Link pulled his sword out too. "Looks like this is gonna be a little more tougher than I thought..."

Music: Final Destination (Melee)

Everyone split in different directions to attack. Young Link started to slash the enemies with his sword. A primid tried to punch him, but he roll dodged out of the way before defeating said primid. Next, he continued to attack the army with his sword. Some of the puppits began to fire lasers at him... or at the ground because the lasers weren't even close to Young Link.

"Man," He said, "You guys don't know how to aim..."

This made the puppits charge at him. But at the very last second, he spin attack, knocking the enemies back where they were. He ran to them, and used a couple of fire bows to finish them off. As primids came to him, he charged up, and performed a side smash.

"And you guys are slow when it comes to attacks..." He added.

Mewtew was attacking the army with his tail, making all of them fall over. A ruturett aimed for him and fired. Fortunately, he blocked so he wouldn't get hit. To finish it off, he jumped to attack. The more he did, the more it spun around. However, every time it spun around, it was still ready to fire. Mewtew knew he had to be quick with this one. After another aerial attack, the enemy flew away.

"Took long enough." He said.

Like Young Link, Roy was slashing the enemies with his sword. He performed a couple of smash attacks before grabbing a primid, tossing it behind him, and then running to it, performing an up smash. He looked around and noticed a lot of enemies heading straight for him. So he got into a sword pose while fire surrounded him. Right when the primids were about to attack, the swordsman finally unleashed the power within the sword, defeating many primids.

Marcus looked over to him. "Nice." He gave him a thumbs up.

Roy nodded with a smile.

Marcus turned back to the enemies and started to attack them. He charged up and thrust his blaster forward for a side smash. However, since it was a big Primid this time, it was not defeated yet. So, Marcus jumped up and swing his blaster down to finish it off.

When he landed back on the ground, some bytan came rolling by, surrounding him. They charged after him, but Marcus aimed two blasters on both sides of his body, and shot twice below, which hit all of the bytan, separating them. The fox then ran up, and performed a running drop kick, destroying two of them. But one of the bytan that hasn't been attacked by Marcus produced another one. He stopped what he was doing.

"It can multiply?"

Dr. Mario heard him and turned around. Once he saw what was happening, he ran to him. "Let me give you a hand."

He ran to a bytan and started to attack by launching an electrical shock from his hand at. It bounced around a bit and landed back at his feet. Before it even got a chance to look at the Dr. Mario, he head butted upwards for an up smash.

Marcus came back to him, which surprised the doctor a bit. "Weren't you right next to me?"

"I was." He shrugged, "But then I left to take care of the rest."

Pichu was using Thunder Jot to attack some of the enemies that were approaching him. He knew that attack wasn't strong enough to defeat them, so he decided to headbutt upwards as his up smash like Dr. Mario. To defeat some more primids and other enemies, he used Thunder. Finally, he charged and launched a short jot of electricity. Even though it wasn't fully charged, the Pokemon still managed to beat the last few Primids.

Music stops.

"I guess that take cares of it." Roy said, putting his sword away.

Dr. Mario ran off. "Let's hurry before any more of them show."

The others followed him.

_"Am I at least close to Corneria?" _Marcus asked in his thoughts.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Marcus joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Young Link joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Roy joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Dr. Mario joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Mewtew joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Pichu joined your team!**_

* * *

**World 3-1**

"Weird, this place looks like New York City." Leon pointed out.

"I have to agree." Fox nodded, looking around.

Leon then realized something. He looked around himself. "Hey, where are the others?"

"...Hey, you're right. They're not here."

"They must have left without us." Leon turned to him.

Fox sighed. "Again, for me... Come on," He said, "Let's catch up to them."

The two were about to take off.

"Wait!" A child-like voice called out to them.

The two Star Fox characters immediately stopped and turned behind them to were the voice was coming from. They saw a adult crocodile, a sixteen year old, purple chameleon, and a bee, which was the voice it belong to.

"Who are you?" Fox asked.

"I'm Vector."

"Espio."

"And I'm Charmy."

"We're the Chaotix, and you're in Sonic's world." Vector informed both the fox and the chameleon. "We will hekp you find the smashers and battle Tabuu."

"Sonic's?" Fox repeated, he turned to Leon. "That means were in Mobius!" He exclaimed, holding his hands out to his sides.

"Wait a minute..." Leon held his hand out. "How did you guys know about this?"

"Cause Sonic called us." The bright purple chameleon called Espio responded.

Fox walked closer to them. "Sonic called you?"

"Yep, he told us everything." Charmy Bee nodded.

"Then how come he didn't call us?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Maybe because we were in different worlds?"

"...Don't make me..." Was all Fox said. He would have to deal with him later. He turned back to Sonic's friends. "Sp, I think you guys are called the Chaotix."

"Correct!" Charmy said, raising a finger. He then flew off. "Come on, we know were Shadow and Silver are!"

The other four looked at each, and nodded before dashing off behind him.

"Shadow and Silver?" Leon asked while running.

Music: Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)

Fox started to run as fast as he can so he can catch up to the others. He would have kept running if some enemies weren't in his way. "I knew this was gonna happen..."

He started to use his blaster to attack. It wasn't that useful since the enemies won't flinch if attacked by it. But it can damage them quite a bit. Fox put his blaster away and ran up to destroy some glires that were rolling right to his feet. With an up tilt and an up smash to a puppit, it was defeated.

"So, if I'm not mistaken," Vector said, beating up an armank with Espio. "This is the Subspace Army."

Leon nodded as he attacked a big primid. "Yep. Are you going to help us rescue the smashers?"

"If we are going to rescue Sonic," said Espio as he and Vector finished beating up the armank, he turned to the green chameleon. "We may as well rescue everyone else. And then, we're going to help you guys beat Tabuu once and for all."

"Good." Fox said, beating up some more primids. "If we keep having encounters like this, then there will be a lot of people to fight Tabuu."

"Are there more people looking for Sonic?" Leon asked.

"Oh, yes." replied Vector, nodding his head. "Well, most of us are..."

"What do you mean, 'Most of us'?" Leon repeated.

Charmy started to fight with him. "We tried contacting Knuckles, Rouge, and Jet about ten times. But we never received an answer. So, we were wondering if they have been captured as well."

No one said anything else after that as Espio beat up the last primid.

Music stops.

**World 3-2**

Everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw a lot of figures ahead. However, they were not moving.

"Hey, I think I see everyone else!" Fox said, pointing to them.

"How come they're not doing anything?" asked Espio.

All five fighters walked up to the others.

King Dedede turned around. "Well, there you are!" He turned to the Chaotix. "Who are they?" He asked, pointing at the three as the rest of them turned around and face whom he was pointing out.

"We're the Chaoix." Vector explained. He placed his hand on his chest. "I'm Vector, and that's Espio and Charmy." He pointed at the other two members. Charmy had already started to tap his foot in impatience and crossed his arms.

"Why did you guys stop?" Leon asked them.

Everyone pointed to a picture on a building that showed Shadow the Hedgehog.

Vector snapped his fingers, remembering. "Oh yeah, this is where Shadow is... I guess I'm late for that..."

"Too bad..." Charmy rolled his eyes.

"Ah, shut up, Charmy!" Vector glared at him.

Meta Knight started to walk to the building. "Let's just go in."

"Wait!" Vector shouted as he pulled Meta Knight back, who turned to him in confusion. "You can't just go in!"

"Why?" The knight asked.

"Well," Espio started to explain, "Unlike you guys, our fans see us often and everyone in Mobius knows you cause they played their games. If they see you guys, they would go nuts."

"But even though you guys are from the same world," said Wolf, "Shouldn't your fans still go nuts?"

"Yeah," Espio nodded as a response. "But this the G.U.N. building where Team Dark works at. Shadow and Rouge are two of them. There's another member, but you'll see him later."

No one said anything after that as the Chaotix walked in.

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

The Chaotix finally came out with Shadow the Hedgehog as his pictured disappeared.

"So, you were trapped in that room for three days?" Vector asked, turning his head to Shadow's.

He nodded. "Yep, I just can't believe that someone finally noticed I was in trouble." He turned his head to look at everybody else and saw a few faces that were familiar to him. "I see that Fox, Falco, Wolf, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dedede were rescued."

The rest were confused.

"How do you know them?" Knuckle Jo asked.

"He and Silver were with us before all of this happened." Dedede answered.

Shadow's eyes widen when he heard that statement. "Now that you reminded me, we need to go ahead and find him. And Sonic."

Meta Knight looked at the sky and saw Subspace. It was getting bigger now. But it still looked small. So they didn't have to worry that much. "I think Subspace is getting bigger as we speak." When he looked back down, he noticed that everybody already left, looking around himself for about three seconds. Finally, he took off.

Music: Apotos (Day) (Sonic Unleashed)

Meta Knight caught up to the rest of the gang where he saw that they were beating up the Subspace Army. He joined the battle by using drill rush, leaping backward before whirling forward, spinning himself with his sword to cause some of the enemies to fall down. Before they had to chance to stand up again, Meta Knight performed a down smash by doing a front to back sword strike downwards. This move has destroyed about three primids.

Shadow the Hedgehog was launching energy darts forward, rapidly at a Floow. He stop shooting when it was finished. Next, he streaked horizontally, leaving a streak of flames behind him to hit some more enemies.

After that attack, everyone became surrounded by lots of enemies. Mostly, puppits. Those were destroyed by Galacta Knight and Bandanna Dee. That's when two Gamygas popped out of the ground and started to fire at the smashers. Luckily, they all roll dodged out of the way. When Wolf and Katt noticed that they weren't firing anymore, they started to attack. Especially at the heads because Fox told them that if they destroy the head of the Gamyga, it's body would be destroyed as well.

Dedede was using his strongest hammer attack to destroy the bigger enemies. He charged up and swung his hammer with a rocket force to destroy a big primid. Next, he ran to a metal primid and used his side smash a couple of times to defeat it.

For some strange reason, a lot of the enemies ran up to Bill to attack.

_"...Do they hate me or something?" _He thought as he began to attack with his particle cannon, shooting some Bytan and a couple of Ruturrets. Despite being defeated so easily, the enemies tried as hard as they can.

When said enemies were gone, everyone turned their eyes to a cave entrance. Wanting to investigate and knowing that there was no other place to go, they quickly ran in.

Music stops.

Music: Flame Core (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006))

The smashers ran as fast as they can, since there were no enemies in their path. They turned a corner, and three Boom Primids fell right in front of them. The first three characters that were in front of the whole group defeated them with ease. Then they ran again for at least five seconds before jumping above a bottomless pit to land on another platform.

"Hmm..." Shadow said, "Something tells me that some of the Chaos Emeralds are here..."

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" Keeby asked.

"We'll explain later." Fox replied.

James looked at him slightly surprised. "How do you know about the Chaos Emeral-..." He paused for a moment before turning back to his son. "Sonic told you, did he?"

Fox simply nodded and continued to run.

"Gotta watch out for the fiery areas." Shadow warned them when they reached an area that showed fire and lava in certain parts.

"Hey..." Kirby remembered, "You said that exact line in Sonic 06 at the beginning of the Flame Core stage!"

King Dedede turned his head to the pink puffball. "That game is terrible. It's like they have taken everything good from Sonic Adventure 1 and 2, and threw it off a cliff."

Wolf ran ahead of them. "Look, were not talking about Sonic 06! Let's just hurry up and find those Chaos Emeralds!"

"If they're in here..." Espio reminded him. He glanced over to Shadow. "Do you know how many of them are here?"

Shadow shook his head.

"Guess we gotta split up." Bandanna Dee suggested, who was looking at the three paths that were ahead of them. "The StarFox character can take the first path, us Kirby characters can take the second, and Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the Sonic characters can take the third."

"Good plan." Master Hand had to agree.

Crazy Hand whined. "Why do we have to go with THEM!?" He pointed to Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Shadow, who just stood there.

His brother sighed. "Because there are only four of them. They will be outnumbered if there are a lot of enemies in there path."

"But even if we go with them, we will still be outnumbered!"

"At least it won't be wouldn't be worse if they went on their own! Now shut up, and stop wasting time."

With that, everyone ran to their respective paths.

"Alright." Slippy said as the rest of the StarFox characters stopped for a second. "Fox, Falco, and Wolf, you guys can take care of the enemies since you've done this before. Me, Krystal, Peppy, and Bill will try and find a way out. The sooner we leave the sooner we find Silver and Sonic. James, you, Katt, Leon, and Panther will look for those Chaos Emeralds."

Everyone just stared at him.

"...?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's pretty good idea, Slip." Falco complimented him.

Slippy smiled. "Um, uh, of course it is-... Wait a minute..." He stopped for a moment, remembering Falco's last word of his sentence before glaring at him. "SLIP!?"

"Come on." Fox motioned. "Let's go before this turns into a fight."

The others followed closely behind and immediately became surrounded be lots of enemies. Fox, Falco, and Wolf started to battle while the others simply jumped over them. The enemies noticed this and started to charge after them.

Fox was the only one to see this. "WOLF!" He called.

Wolf turned and saw what was going on and quickly ran after the army.

Falco leaped into the air and used his blaster to attack the enemies that were in the air such as the Armknights. They tried to throw their swords at him, by Falco kicked his reflector at them causing said swords to destroy the Armknights.

By the time Falco landed back on the ground, he looked around himself to realize that there were no more enemies left. He looked over to Fox who was brushing his hands. "...What happened to the Subspace Army?"

"While you were in the air, I attacked the Subspace Army that were on the ground." Fox replied.

His teammate was still confused. "But you can't attack that fast."

"I know I can't. But those Armknights you'd destroyed knocked into other enemies also." Fox explained.

"Oh... Okay..."

Wolf came, running back to the two pilots. "So how did everything go?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Alright, I suppose." Fox responded, putting his hands to his thighs. "You?"

"Well," Wolf started, "The enemies didn't get really. They are even slower than Ganondorf. But I took them all out as fast as I can."

"Then we better catch up to the others." Falco said as the three raced away.

Meanwhile, Kirby and the gang were separated and were jumping on lots of platforms to avoid the fire beneath them. The platforms were heading up and some were floating up and down, which made the gang knew that they gotta have perfect timing.

"He, I see a blue shiny thing!" Dedede pointed to said blue shiny thing that was not too far away from them.

Galacta Knight, who was ahead of the group landed on solid ground and ran to the object. He picked it up. "Hmm... Interesting..." He admired the color. "Wait a sec... That's probably one of those Chaos Emeralds Shadow was talking about. I better bring it to him."

He ran away to jump on more platforms while watching out for the fire.

Dedede landed on solid ground thirty seconds later and noticed that the blue shiny thing was gone. He looked around himself. "What the... Where did it go!?"

While he was looking around, Bonkers landed behind him, making the king jump in surprise, turning around. "...Oh, it's just you."

"What are you doing?" Bonkers asked, twirling his hammer.

"I saw a blue shiny thing in the distance. But when I came here, it was gone! I don't get it!" The King of Dreamland scratched his forehead in confusion.

"Somebody must have gotten here before, and took it." Bonkers came up with an explanation..

"Then, WHO!?" He turned back around before becoming silent. "...It was probably Kirby."

That was the last sentence he said before running off. Bonkers was amazed. "Wow, I have never seen him run so fast before..."

The Sonic characters plus Master and Crazy Hand were also jumping from platform to platform. But they were over lava. Yes, the StarFox crew chose the enemy path, the Kirby crew chose the fire path, and the Sonic crew chose the lava path. Anyways, they tried not to get burn by the lava. But Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Charmy didn't worry that much because they could easily float or fly to safety.

Espio threw a ninja star at a switch causing the lava to disappear and be replaced by solid ground.

"Great!" Vector said happily. "Now let's-" He was about to run when Espio held a hand in front of his chest.

"Wait..." He said.

They stood there staring for ten seconds before the ground disappeared and the lava came back. Making the rest of the group gasped.

Espio stared at the end of the path before back at the lava. There were no platforms above the lava and nobody could jump there without getting burned. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Charmy's floating and flying abilities only last for a certain amount of time. So they knew they had to be fast.

Espio threw another ninja star at the switch, causing the lava to replace by ground. He took off running as fast as his legs could carry him. "HURRY!" He shouted as everyone else followed closely behind him. They made to the end of the entrance two seconds before the lava appeared again.

"Now, that is what I call close." Master Hand said, glancing at the lava.

Charmy nodded and looked ahead of himself to find a yellow object. "Hey, look what I found!" He shouted and held up the object in his hands.

"Is that a Chaos Emerald?" Master Hand asked, floating to the youngest member of the Chaotix.

"Yep." Vector nodded. "Now all we gotta do is find the others."

Music stops.

All of the teams met up at the exit of the cave to discuss what they have went through.

"I've found a Chaos Emerald." Katt told everybody as she held up the red Chaos Emerald in her right hand.

"Me too." Galacta Knight said, holding up his.

Dedede gasped and pointed to the blue Chaos Emerald. "So, THAT was the shiny thing!"

"We've found one too." Espio pointed to the yellow one in Charmy's hands.

"Care too explain now?" Panther asked, "'Cause now I can't get this 'Chaos Emerald' topic out of my head."

Shadow nodded. "Okay." He began, "The seven Chaos Emeralds have mystical properties and abilities. Us Sonic characters can use them to become super and warp between time and space."

"So, why do you guys need them for?" Kirby asked, still curious as they walked back outside.

"So that Sonic can become super when we battle Tabuu." Espio answered.

King Dedede was still a little confused. "...Okay, I got to questions. Isn't that his final smash and why can't you guys use them?"

Vector raised an eyebrow and his eyes widen a little. "What!? Super Sonic is his final smash!?"

"I didn't know that!" Charmy's eyes had widen also.

"Yeah, it is his final smash." Master Hand answered, "However, the Chaos Emeralds that he uses for it are not real."

"So, THAT explains it..." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"What about my other question?" King Dedede reminded the Sonic crew.

"Oh, we have our own ways of destroying Tabuu." replied Espio.

Bonkers spoke, "Now that we've finished discussing the Chaos Emeralds," He motioned them. "Let's hurry up and-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a laser fired at the group. They quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being hit. They ended up back at the exit of the cave.

"What was THAT?" Charmy asked getting back on his feet.

James looked to see what fired at them. It turned out to be a robotic version of Sonic that attacked them. Right now, he was walking to the whole group slowly.

By the time he stopped walking, the others were already back on their feet.

"...Metal Sonic?" Shadow raised an eyebrow when he saw the familiar face.

"I came here to destroy you!" The robot was not in a happy mood.

"What's up with him?" Keeby asked.

Espio turned to the little yellow puffball and whispered. "He had lost his memory. Some enemy had made him crash into a wall and when he got back up, it told him that we were evil and wanted to destroy the world."

"...Sooooooo, all we have to do is make him crash into something again so he can get his memory back?" whispered King Dedede.

"Yes, ...Katherine Obvious..." Katt muttered.

"Captain Obvious..." Krystal corrected her, also whispering.

Another laser was fired and they jumped out of the way. When they got back up, everyone had got into fighting positions.

**Miniboss 5: Metal Sonic**

Music: Sonic Boom (Sonic CD)

"Ha! There's way you can beat all of us!" Knuckle Joe shouted, "You're outnumbered- WOAH!"

A laser was fired at him to make him shut up.

"Sorry..."

Vector finally noticed him fighting. "Hey, not trying to be rude or anything, but we've got this." He told him.

"Why isn't he attacking us?" Panther asked confused.

Leon glared at him. "We're not the Chaotix, he was told that THEY were evil. Not us... THINK!"

The purple Panther only sighed. "Okay, you don't need to overreact like that."

"I have the right." Leon argued.

"No one said you didn't, now shut up!"

This had made the chameleon growl. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Wolf facepalmed and shook his head in frustration. "Guys, could you stop arguing before Metal Sonic attacks you? And you two are going to distract the Chaotix."

Both Panther and Leon glared at each other before watching the fight. They Metal Sonic attempting to kick Charmy in the face, but he blocked. Espio threw a couple of ninja stars at him, causing him to fall back.

This gave Vector his chance to attack. He ran up and kicked Metal Sonic as hard as he can, causing him to fly into a rock.

Music stops.

**Miniboss Defeated**

"Well, we've missed half the fight..." Panther rolled his eyes.

Everyone watched as Metal Sonic slowly got up, rubbing his head in pain. When he opened his eyes, he noticed four familiar faces, and a lot of faces that he'd never even see before.

"Vector? Espio? Charmy? Shadow?" He said the four names of the Sonic characters while still rubbing his head. "...What a dream... I've dreamed that I have lost my memory somehow..."

Everyone looked at each other before staring back at the robot a few seconds later.

"Uh,... that wasn't a dream..." Charmy told him.

Metal Sonic responded by widening his eyes. "It wasn't? I really did lose my memory?"

They all nodded.

The robot stood up and looked at the other fighters. "...Who are they...?"

Master Hand turned to then four Sonic characters. "You'd better tell them."

They nodded.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Vector joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Espio joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Charmy joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Shadow joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Metal Sonic joined your team!**_

* * *

Roy Koopa was hiding in a bush in a desert. Ahead, five Primids were looking in different directions. He did not want to be seen, but he still had to rescue Larry.

"C'mon, Roy, think!" He whispered to himself. He looked around and saw some rocks nearby. Looking back at the Primids, he grinned coming up with an idea.

While the Primids were looking around, a few rocks were thrown at them, making them all fall down. Once they all got back up, they looked behind to see who threw those. But no one was there.

Meanwhile, Roy was running like he had never ran before. "Ha ha, suckers!"

He continued to run, be saw a familiar looking ship ahead of him. He looked closer and saw the Larry trophy on the ship that was hovering away. That's how he knew.

"Finally, I found him! Now all I gotta do is catch up to him."

Enemies came into view.

"...And deal with those guys... again... WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Music: Multi-Man Melee 1 (Super Smash Bros. Melee)

To the koopaling's surprise, there were not much enemies this time. Which was great for him because he didn't have time to fight. He just wanted to rescue Larry and find out what was going on.

An Aururos came, flying down towards him. It aimed at the koopaling, and soared down, attempting to hit him. Fortunately, he rolled dodged out of the way.

A few more enemies came running to him. Roy grabbed his wand and started to cast some spells from it, followed by a spinning shell attack to finish them off. He saw an Armank ahead, an enemy which the koopaling had never seen before. Still, he simply jumped over it, not even bothering to attack. When he continued to run, a Gamyga blocked his path.

"Great..." Roy rolled his eyes, sighing.

He started to attack by creating a shockwave pound, destroying two of the bases. Next, he jumped and thrust his wand sideways, before casting a couple of spells of it while falling, destroying another base. Noticing that it's not as tall as before, he jumped over it and ran away. The Gamyga noticed this and fired a couple of lasers from his eye. Roy jumped above said lasers right above they hit him.

Wind blew in the opposite direction the koopaling was running. This had affected his speed a little. But he still ran fast. Two Glunders can rolling by. They could've attacked if Roy didn't use his shell attack.

"You guys are the worst fighters ever..."

About a minute later, Roy was so close to the ship. He looked around himself and realized that there were no more enemies. So he started to run faster.

Music stops.

Roy just now noticed that there were a couple of Scoope Primids on board. When they saw him, they started to fire. Roy easily jumped over them.

Another Primid appeared behind one of the Scoope Primids with a Dark Cannon. It charged up for a few seconds, making Roy slightly confused, before realizing that it was about to fire. When it did, Roy ducked just in time, but fell.

Before he could get back up, the ship took off and started to hover up.

Knuckles and company landed in front of the fifteen year old koopaling.

"So close..." Jet said.

Roy got up on his feet, wondering who they were. "Who are you?"

Everyone turned around and noticed him.

"I think it is we, who should be asking that question." replied Dimentio.

Knuckles took a lot at the koopaling. He gasped. "Wait a minute." He pointed at him. "You're one of Bowser's kids are you?"

Roy raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"I'm Knuckles." Was all the echidna replied.

Roy thought for a moment before realizing where he heard that name from. He snapped his fingers. "I think my dad has told me about you."

"Bowser?" Dimentio questioned. "How do you know Bowser?"

"They've been in the Olympics together for like, three times." Rouge answered.

"He was asking me, not you!" Knuckles glared at her before looking back at Roy.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" He asked.

After a couple minutes of explanation, Roy finally understood.

"...Okay, so this Tabuu guy has put all of the worlds in danger and now we have to rescue everyone so that we can take him down?"

They all nodded.

Jet remembered about the ship. "Oh, was that guy on the ship your brother?"

Roy nodded slowly.

"Well then, we better hurry." Magnus said as he took off running. The others followed soon after.

* * *

**World 3-3**

"So, THAT'S what's going on?" Metal Sonic asked. He had finally been told on what Tabuu's was doing and that they have limited time to rescue everybody.

"Yep." Vector nodded his head. "Will you help us?"

"I don't see why not."

Music: Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) _(original)_

Running was what the team did until they started to attack the Subspace Army that came into view after five seconds. Master Hand used his lasers to start it off while his brother ran his fingers across, damaging some of the enemies. Although, most of them weren't Primids. There were mostly, Puppits, Borbarases, and Tickens. But there were also a couple of Armanks to join the fight.

"Wow..." James said, slightly surprised. "There are no Primids for once."

"That's new..." Leon agreed while attacking.

"Tabuu actually thought how useless those Primids are, even the big ones." Galacta Knight added.

"I'm just wondering where Sonic and Silver are." Kirby reminded everybody.

"They have to be near." Shadow said, shooting energy darts from his hands to attack an Armank.

Espio came and threw two ninja stars at it to finish it off. He gave Shadow a thumbs up before continuing to run.

Three Floows appeared. When the smashers noticed this, there eyes widen and quickly ran out of the way to dodge an attack. When it did, everyone helped destroy them. Before they could run again, a Gamyga appeared along with some Bytan.

"Looks like there's going to be more of these than I thought." Vector said as he ran up to the Gamyga, and started to attack it along with Kirby, Meta Knight, and Bill. Everyone else destroyed the Bytan. They looked at the Gamyga, and fired a couple of lasers at everyone except said four smashers who were attacking. Luckily, Fox, Falco, and Wolf reflected them so that they wouldn't get it.

"Good thing we're at the front." Fox said, putting his reflector away and helped Kirby, Meta Knight, Bill, and Vector destroy the Gamyga.

Music stops.

After said Gamyga was destroyed, everyone looked straight ahead.

"I think that is the picture of Silver." Shadow said. The red and black hedgehog was staring at a picture of Silver that was on top of a building. He turned to everyone else, motioning them to come. They quickly took off, running as fast as they can. Since Shadow was the fastest in the group (At least so far), he was in front.

However, while they were looking at the picture, it disappeared.

"Huh?" Dedede was confused. "It disappeared!"

Meta Knight came up with an explanation. "Somebody must have already found him before we even get to where he is..."

Keeby took another glance at it. "If that's the answer, then we better hurry and catch up."

"How?" questioned Wolf. "We're running as fast as we can. I don't have supersonic speed like... Sonic..."

"Speed up!"

Wolf just stared at him and looked away.

It took about thirty seconds to reach where Silver's picture was. They stared at the space where it used to be.

Vector heard something. He looked down from the picture and saw a familiar looking bee opening the front door, and walking out of it. He looked behind himself to see a silver hedgehog walking out also.

"Charmy? Silver?"

When Vector said those two names, everyone looked down and saw the two. Charmy just stood there while Silver looked at everyone else.

"While you guys were doing who knows what," Charmy explained, "I went ahead and found Silver."

Crazy Hand was still confused. "Do you mean you left before we did?"

"It's the same thing, Crazy..." His older brother corrected him with a glare.

"...I could care less..." Was all he replied.

"I see you guys brought company." Silver was looking at everyone else. (A.N.: The reason why two people were found in this chapter because of the fact that Shadow and Silver aren't actual smashers. This explains why Krystal and Falco were found in the same chapter. But we all know that Falco is an actual smasher. But since Krystal isn't, I'd decided to put them in the same chapter. I won't go over two people though.)

Master Hand chuckled a little. "Yeah." He nodded, looking at everyone else. "It ended up WAY more than we expected."

"Hey, if our friends are in trouble, it is best for us to help them. And if we see a purple dot in the sky, pictures of your smashers, and hear that they've gone missing, we can tell that something's going on." Bandanna Dee said.

"You have a point." Master Hand had to admit. He looked down and noticed a green Chaos Emerald in his left hand. "Oh, you found one?"

Silver looked at his Chaos Emerald, then back at Master Hand. "Oh, yeah. I found it on my way out."

"So that means that there are only three we need to find now." Shadow concluded, glancing at it.

"Good." Espio smiled.

Falco looked at the place the two Sonic characters were again. "You guys are lucky that you both weren't tackled by fangirls."

"Fangirls?" Silver repeated, "We were the only two in there. Like Shadow, I was locked up-"

"Then how did Charmy get in?" Keeby asked, interrupting his sentence.

Silver only stood there for a moment. "...Okay, one," He held up a finger. "He could have flew to a window and break it, and two," He held up another. "I wasn't even finished yet."

"Told you." Dedede glared at him.

"You've told yourself..." Peppy replied.

Since Silver found out that Dedede didn't have anything to say, he continued. "Anyways, I was trying to tell that I was locked in some basement like Shadow."

"Oh..." Keeby said, now understanding.

"Blaze is up ahead waiting for us. She called me and said she'll be joining us also."

"Okay." Shadow crossed his arms. "Leaving now."

They all started to run.

Music: Kingdom Valley (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006))

Being surrounded by enemies after three seconds, Fox, Falco, and Wolf backed up to each other and started to shoot with their blasters. They kept on shooting until the Primids were destroyed.

"I guess three hands are better than two..." Fox said as the three started to run again.

Espio was throwing ninja stars at some enemies so that the time he could get to them, he would finish them off.

A boomerang was thrown. The purple chameleon simply jumped over it, and threw a ninja star where he assumed the Primid was at. Once the ninja star came back to him, Espio dashed to where the Primid was and attacked it multiple times so that it can be destroyed.

Silver was using his psychokinesis to pick up projectiles that were supposed to hit him. When he knew that he couldn't pick up anymore, he simply threw at the Subspace Army. Some were defeated, others were not. So he stunned the ones that were not finished. He knew he had limited time to defeat them right away. So he approached at them full speed, and used his strongest attack, which was charging up and throwing a ball a psychic energy.

Only three of the enemies were not stunned anymore. So Silver decided to repeat the process so he didn't have to worry getting hit. When his enemies were defeated, he continued to run at full speed.

Meta Knight was slashing the enemies with his sword. He was using Drill Rush to attack, causing some Primids to fall back. When they were on the ground, he flew to them and kicked them on their chests so they can be defeated. Ten Mites came by running, or falling from the sky. So he had no choice but to use his spin attack, which was Mach Tornado.

Kirby used his recovery to destroy some Glunders. Since there were only two, he didn't have to worry one bit. He jumped up in the air, and used his hammer to attack a soaring Aururos. When he landed, he noticed a sleeping Towtow. He had defeat one in the first war, but he learned that the hard way. So he quietly walked up to it, charged up, and kicked it upwards, making the Towtow wake up and roar, due to the fact that his sleep was interrupted.

Kirby used his hammer once it again, only this time he was on the ground. The Towtow flew off in the distance, making the pink puffball smile. He had finally defeated one without being attacked.

Music stops.

"Looks like our path is ending..." Vector noticed there was a bottomless pit up ahead. Everyone stopped at the edge and looked down.

"Just great..." Falco said, facepalming. "Now how are we going to get across?"

A bridge came visible over the bottomless pit, making everyone gasp in shock. Not even the Sonic characters knew there was a bridge.

"...Guess that answers my question..."

One by one, everyone began to walk across the bridge and to the other side.

"Hey!" Metal Sonic pointed. "I think I see Blaze and Omega!"

"Omega?" Shadow turned to him with a raised eyebrow before looking in the distance as well. He also saw Omega along with Blaze. "Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said he was on his way."

Everyone had finally made it across the bridge. Blaze and Omega took a moment to look at everyone. "Nice to meet you everyone. I'm Blaze. Will you accept another person to help you?" She looked at Omega, then back at the group. "Make that two."

"Why, of course." Master Hand nodded. "You guys know where Sonic is?"

Blaze nodded while Omega pointed behind him.

"Just as I thought." Master Hand and Shadow said. They looked at each other, noticing that they said the same sentence at the same time. Both didn't have anything to say. So, they looked back at the two new teammates.

"Should we be going now?" Omega asked.

"Now should be a good time." James said, looking up at the sky. "Subspace is growing larger you know."

That sentence had made everyone look up at the sky. Indeed, James was right. Subspace was growing larger. But not large enough to destroy a world.

"Come on." James motioning them before taking off with everyone else following behind.

"Sonic, we're coming..." Master Hand said.

* * *

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Silver joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Blaze joined your team!**_

_**Newcomer!**_

_**Omega joined your team!**_

* * *

**Roster: Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Slippy, Krystal, Panther, Falco, Peppy, Leon, Bill, Katt, Wolf, Fox, James, Keeby, Kirby, Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, Bandanna Dee, Bonkers, Knuckle Joe, King Dedede, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Omega / Rouge, Knuckles, Dimentio, Magnus, Jet, Roy K / Marcus, Young Link, Roy, Dr. Mario, Mewtew, Pichu**

* * *

**Did I not say that the chapter's going to be long? I think I did... ANYWAYS, sorry for not updating this story much, but I had to work on other fics, not just this one! BTW, this is the longest chapter I've written out of all my stories! Over 9,000 words! *Clears throat* Just kidding. (Dragon Ball Z reference FTW!) It's over 10,000. As a matter of fact, this is the longest story I've made so far! Stay tuned for the final chapter of this world!**


End file.
